Blog użytkownika:Kicia2001/Czary Smoki Życie
thumb|left|308px Czary Smoki Życie Informacje To opowiadanie będzie połączoną wersją Trylogii Czarnego Maga i Trylogii Zdrajcy z pewnymi zmianami smoków z jak wytresować smoka i sytuacji z mego szkolnego życia Zmiany w trylogiach -Akkarin nie ginie i jest z Soneą małżeństwem i oboje są czarnymi magami -Lorlen nie ginie Reszta z tej trylogii bez zmian Rozdział I To dopiero początek' Cześć mam na imię Kinga. Jestem chuda mam blond włosy najczęściej czesane w warkocz moje oczy ciężko określić kolor coś pomiędzy brązem błękitem i szarością, ale najbardziej szare. Mam o dwa lata młodszego brata urodziłam się w maju to chyba wszystko. Jutro zaczynam pierwszy dzień w 4 klasie. Ale najpierw trochę o moim świecie. Żyją tu smoki każdy musi wytresować smoka. Część osób posiada talent magiczny. Nie wiem czy do nich należę, bo sprawdzamy go dopiero pod koniec klasy 6 i od tego zależy czy idziemy na uniwersytet w Gidli Magów czy nie. Siedzę teraz w swoim pokoju i rozmyślam głaszcząc Rózie mego straszliwca. Każdy musi wytresować straszliwca straszliwego w 1 klasie. Smoka, na którym może latać w 4 -Kinga idź na łąkę pozbierać kwiaty -idę mamo No tak tradycja nakazuje, że dziewczyny w dniu rozpoczęcia roku szkolnego przypinają kwiaty do swej sukienki. Uważałam te tradycje za głupią no, bo to tylko okazja do rywalizacji. Na łące spotkałam dwie przyjaciółki Anetę i Julie Aneta lubi taniec przyjaźni się najbardziej z Karoliną. Jest mniej więcej średnia jak na swój wiek. Wszystkie z naszej piątki jesteśmy blondynkami. O innym usposobieni wzroście. Aneta lubi taniec chodziła na zajęcia razem z Karoliną, ale teraz nie ma czasu. Jest najbardziej z nas osłuchana z Muzyką. Czesze się w koński ogon. Jej starszy brat uwielbia się z nią droczyć Co innego Julia ona fascynuje się ptakami i smokami zbiera ich pióra i łuski włosy czesze różnie, ale najczęściej w kok lub koński ogon. Zawsze uśmiechnięta. Ma starszego brata i siostrę. -cześć -hej Kinga-odwzajemniła powitanie Jula -jakich kwiatów szukacie -mi mażą się polne róże- rozmarzyła się Jula -a do mojej sukienki będzie pasował duży słonecznik -wielkie wymagania- zachichotałam -mi starczy bukiet maków Zebrałyśmy kwiaty i udałyśmy się domów. Byłyśmy sąsiadkami. -ała -hehe Och to straszliwiec straszliwy mego brata mnie ugryzł -dzieci obiad Nareszcie byłam tak głodna, że rzuciłam się na spageti. Przy obiedzie braciszek mnie oczywiście gnębił Wróciłam do pokoju i dalej rozmyślałam uznałam, że mało kto chcę wytresować gronkla bo jest wolny i przez to ma się od razu gorsze oceny. Za to Śmiertnika Zębacza poszukują dziewczyny gdyż chcą ładnego smoka. Koszmary ponocniki szukane są przez chłopców gdyż uważane są za waleczne smoki ale najczęściej nie potrafią nad nim zapanować i kończą z palącymi tyłkami, zębiróg zamkogłowy to inna sprawa zazwyczaj tresują je bliźnięta a w naszej szkole jest ich mnóstwo. Jednak smok, którego od ponad 1000 lat nie wytresował to Nocna Furia niezwykle ciężko ją wytropić a nawet po jej wytropieniu trzeba okazać się niezwykłymi umiejętnościami by ją oswoić a następnie wytrenować. Rozmyślania przerwała mi mama, a ja zdałam sobie sprawę, że jest już późno. Rozdział II Rozpoczęcie roku szalonego' Następnego dnia wstałam bardzo wcześnie. Wzięłam gorącą kąpiel umyłam, a następnie wysuszyłam włosy. Włożyłam białą sukienkę i przypięłam do niej maki. Gotowa zeszłam na dół by zjeść śniadanie usmażyłam sobie jajecznice. Kończyłam właśnie jeść, gdy zeszła mama -za 15 minut wylecimy -dobrze mamo -nakarmisz smoki i osiodłasz strzałę -tak mamo Strzała to smok mojej mamy z gatunku zębacz, boje się co powie jak nie przylecę na zębaczu ale już dawno postanowiłam że pierwszego smoka jakiego zobaczę z bliska wytresuje może to być dowolny smok uznałam że los zdecyduje. Niektórzy w poszukiwaniu konkretnego gatunku przeczesują wyspę godzinami, bo jak na ironie ten smok się przed nimi ukrywa. Poszłam nakarmić smoki nie wiem, jakim cudem zjada smok taty 50kg ryb a smok mojego taty to oczywiście ponocnik o imieniu Ogień. Strzała mnie rozpoznała i dała sobie założyć siodło. Po 15 minutach smoki zjadły strzała była osiodłana. Mama przyszła wsiadła na smoczyce, a ja za nią siedziałam trzymając na kolanach torbę z Rózią. Gdy doleciałam próbowałam odszukać moje przyjaciółki trwało to dość długo, bo co prawda jest tylko jedna klasa na poziomie, ale liczy 50 osób trochę nieciekawie. Uf udało się myślałam, że nigdy ich nie odnajdę. Karolina była identycznego usposobienia jak Aneta zastanawiałam się czy nie są spokrewnione tylko, że Karolina była bardziej pulchna, ale tylko trochę. Nie cierpiała sukienek wkładała je tylko na ważne okazje. Czesała się zawsze w kok. Aniela najwyższa z nas puszyła sie strasznie nie zbyt ją lubiłam była typem sportowca górowała nad nami, ale czasami była tempa i zawsze wścibska. -hejka Ledwo się przywitałam a tu pani mówi, że mamy posadzić straszliwce sobie na ramieniu mrugnęłyśmy porozumiewawczo wiedziałyśmy, że za chwile parę chłopaków wrzaśnie z bólu bo nie za dobrze wytresowali straszliwce kilka sekund później -aaaaaaaaaaaaaa bollllllllllllllllllllli- woła ktoś, komu najwyraźniej straszliwiec wbił pazury -pallllllllleeeeeeeeeee się- wołanie widziałam kto z palącym tyłkiem no tak źle wytresowany straszliwiec czasami robi tego typu kawały W końcu zapanował względny spokój jak na naszą klasę ugaszono palące portki, ale na długo nie schodził mi uśmiech z twarzy. -ustawcie się w rzędzie Pani wyjaśniła, że nasze straszliwce będą otwierać rozpoczęcie roku szkolnego popisowym lotem. W 3 klasie go ćwiczyliśmy więc w mig udało nam się to zrobić pani była zadowolona więc dała nam 15 minut przerwy. Usiadłyśmy na ławeczce i rozprawiałyśmy na najróżniejsze tematy,. -dziewczyny wiecie co podsłuchałam- oczywiście Aniela ma uszy jak sowa kocha ploteczki -co -że mają zamiar sprawdzać talenty magiczne w połowie 4klasy i -i co - i tylko tych o niezwykłej mocy przyjmą do gildii wcześniej -nieźle -podobno ustalili już minimalną wartość i szczerze jest ogromna z tego co słyszałam -mniej więcej, jaka -ma trzykrotnie przekraczać moc przeciętnego maga -ciekawe czy u nas kogoś znajdą Pani zwołała wszystkich, bo rozpoczynało właśnie się rozpoczęcie roku szkolnego. Lot się udał, wysłuchaliśmy nudnej przemowy i rozeszliśmy się do klas gdzie dostaliśmy plany lekcji słowem standard. Rozdział III Wyspa pełna smoków' Pierwszy tydzień nauki zaraz, jakiej nauki? Tylko instrukcje, co ze sobą wsiąść przypomnienie tresowania i 2 dni przed wyjazdem pani rozdawała funkcje na statku, bo mieliśmy sami o to dbać wtedy się zgłosiłam -o, co chodzi Kinga -mogę prosić o coś pod pokładem, bo mam chorobę morską -dobrze i tak na zajęciach w 3 klasie miałaś najlepsze stopnie z gotowania, więc zostaniesz kucharką -dziękuje -potrzebuje jeszcze 4 pomocników kuchennych najlepiej by było by to były: Julia, Aneta, Aniela, Karolina zgadzacie się -tak chętnie 2 dni później znalazłyśmy się na statku po 3 dniowej podróży dotarłyśmy na wyspę pełną smoków. Z dziewczynami podczas rejsu umówiłyśmy się, że jak tylko któraś wytresuje na tyle smoka, że on jej nie chce opuścić na krok i może na nim latać to od razu spotykamy się w punkcie, która każda zaznaczyła na mapie dziewczyny mi powiedziały że będą tropić zębacze, a że Aniela miała siostrę wiedziały mniej więcej gdzie jest całe stado i tam się udają ja powiedziałam im że jeszcze w drugiej klasie zdecydowałam że wytresuje pierwszego napotkanego smoka oczywiście po za straszliwcem i że może być to nawet gronkiel śmiały się że będę miała problem z zębirogiem zamkogłowym a ja na to że widziałam już samotnych jeźdźców rozeszłyśmy się wszyscy mieli po 5 tygodni, ale ja znalazłam smoka juz 2 dnia. Byłam wystraszona, że tak wcześnie skoro nie tropiłam smoków, ale kiedy się otrząsnęłam z zaskoczenia zdziwiłam się jeszcze bardziej była to nocna furia wygrzewająca sie w zachodzącym słońcu wyjęłam wędzoną rybę z plecaka rzuciłam smokowi, który na mnie, gdy jadł uważnie patrzał na każdy mój ruch próbowałam podejść bliżej, ale warknął. Cofnęłam się. Okej dobra spróbujmy jeszcze raz powoli rzucałam ryby za każdym razem bliżej siebie smok nieco się przestał bać postanowiłam usiąść na kamieniu i obserwować smoka ten w końcu zmęczony zasnął a ja wtedy zobaczyłam, że to smoczyca. Ułożyłam się kawałek dalej i zasnęłam rano obudziłam się przed smokiem, więc zjadłam pośpiesznie suchara z serem. Właśnie skończyłam jeść, gdy smok się obudził rzuciłam jej kilka ryb i spróbowałam podejść bliżej. Udało sie dzieliły nas tylko 3 metry. Zamknęłam oczy obróciłam wzrok i dotknęłam jej nosa. Dałam jej jeszcze rybę, ale z ręki smoczyca zjadła. I pozwoliła się pogłaskać uznałam, że jeszcze za wcześnie na latanie z nią. Wtedy zobaczyłam jaskinie postanowiłam tam przebywać przez kilka dni. Poszłam tam a smoczyca za mną. Ok jesteś już moja, ale dopiero po jutrze wyruszymy na miejsce spotkania. Pomyślałam, że skoro mamy zostać długo na tej wyspie to może w jaskini będzie cieplej, na pewno. W nocy myślałam jak nazwać smoka na pewno jest szybka a że nocna furia to pomiot burzy i samej... -Burzy-powiedziałam szeptem-podczas burzy są błyskawice błyskawicę są szybkie -już wiem jak cie nazwę Błyskawica w skrócie Błysk Smoczyca podniosła głowę i wydawało mi się że imię się jej podoba. Rano wstałam i zobaczyłam chmury w nocy będzie padać trudno udam się już dzisiaj na miejsce zbiórki. Wsiadłam na Błysk. I poleciałam Błyskawica poleciała tak szybko, że spadłam bo nie było czego się trzymać bez siodła a ta mnie złapała. -dzięki Doleciałyśmy szybko byłam pierwsza, lecz nie musiałam długo czekać na dziewczyny. Dzięki wskazówką od siostry Anieli szybko znalazły zębacze każda przyleciała na grzbiecie jednego z nich. Żałuje, że nie miałam aparatu, kiedy zobaczyły Błyskawice. -a.a.lle t o o nocna furia-w końcu wymówiły -tak poznajcie Błyskawice -nie ważne pamiętacie umowę osoba, która najszybciej dotrze do mety zostaje przywódcą -wiadomo, że Kinga wygra -nie koniecznie-odezwałam się sie-dziś siedziałam na Błysk pierwszy raz i nie najlepiej mi szło -dobra to ustawiam minutnik na 60 sekund Wystartowałyśmy Błysk była jeszcze szybsza więc wygrałam mimo że 3 razy zleciałam. -myślę, że i tak byśmy Kingę wybrały -a to niby, dlaczego-powiedziałam rozmasowując kolano walnęłam się o kamień i wywróciłam -bo jesteś najlepszym strategiem -akurat strategiem to nie strateg tak planuje dojście do celu, że nie wywala sie o każdy korzeń nie wpada do każdej dziury -a bitwa na śnieżki w zeszłym roku twoja strategia nam pomogła -w cale nie-zaprzeczyłam -wcale, że tak- odpowiedziały -no może nie strategiem -zaczęła Aneta-ale na pewno znasz się lepiej na smokach -skąd ten wniosek -nocna furia-powiedziała Jula -dobra, kiedy znalazłyśmy smoki pierwszego dnia i dziś dopiero je skłoniłyśmy do lotu-powiedziała Aneta -ja 3 dnia -widzisz w krótszym czasie wytresowałaś lepszego smoka -nie kłócimy się -dobra-Jula zaczęła-, więc według umowy i tak jesteś przywódcą, bo wygrałaś zawody -tylko, dlatego że zawarłyśmy umowę sie zgadzam się -rozbijamy namioty -nie zaraz zacznie padać a ja znalazłam świetną jaskinie gdzie będziemy mogły spędzić resztę czasu na tej wyspie Rozdział IV Nowe mieszkanko' Kiedy dotarłyśmy do jaskini rozpaliłyśmy ognisko i usiadłyśmy sobie wokół ognia -a właściwie jak mają na imię wasze zębacze i który, do kogo należy -mój jest ten jasno niebieski i ma na imię Niezapominajka- zaczęła rozmowę Aneta -mój to ten brązowo zielony ma na imię Terra- Karolina odpowiedziała -w, jakim to języku -nie pamiętam, ale wiem, że znaczy Ziemia -mój za to ten fioletowo zielony o imieniu Dela lubi płatać mi figle-skończyła wypowiedź Jula -a, zatem został tylko mój-Aniela wypowiedziała się- jest czerwono pomarańczowy a ma na imię Roxy -głodna jestem a wy... -pewnie-przerwała mi Jula -to, co jemy może łososia w puszce -pewnie Po tym skromnym obiedzie zaczęło lać. -rozkładamy namioty -nie lepiej będzie w hamakach - w sumie dobrze, że je wzięłyśmy rozłoży się każda uwinie sobie z koca przyjemne gniazdko. -to do roboty -nie nie w te stronę o kurcze w te nie we w te -w, którą -jęknęłam Miałyśmy dwa duże hamaki dwuosobowe i jeden jedno Aniel chciała sama ja spałam z Julą, a Aneta i Karolina razem -chyba w te -Jula pomocy nowy hamak instrukcja Chińska jak to się składa -mam -dopiero słupki jeszcze zawieś to coś-i wyjęłyśmy poplątaną siatkę -to było trudne -strasznie wieje od wejścia -może wstawimy tam, chociaż materiałowe przejście-zaproponowałam -przede wszystkim musimy powiększyć miejsce na ognisko i nad nim wstawić ten trójnóg, nad którym możemy powiesić i rusz i kociołek -ja go nie składam -krzyknęłyśmy wszystkie, gdy zobaczyłyśmy tym razem japońską instrukcje Po rozszyfrowaniu i złożeniu zobaczyłyśmy, że przestało padać, więc pobiegłyśmy po drewno po drodze znalazłam polane jagód, więc nazbierałam ich pełno i z naręczem drewna i torbą jagód wróciłam do jaskini jagody wsypałam do jednej z większych puszek. Poszłam jeszcze po drewno parę razy i kiedy wszystkie naniosłyśmy razem tyle, że powinno na długo starczyć zajęłyśmy się oczyszczaniem jagód wrzuciłyśmy je do kociołka zalałyśmy wodą i ugotowałyśmy gęstą zupę, którą zjadłyśmy z apetytem zostało jej na tyle dużo że postanowiłyśmy odstawić ja z ognia i pójść spać. Rano wstałam wcześniej wzięłam z plecaka mąkę i wyrobiłam placki z mąki i wody a następnie upiekłam je nad ogniem. Dziewczyny po za Anielą wstały. -jak ją budzimy -zrzuta z hamaka Aniela miała focha przez resztę śniadania. Placki były pyszne z jagodową potrawą z wczoraj. -co dziś robimy -niech każda poleci gdzieś i potrenuje smoka -dobra myśl Ja zostałam na polanie. -Błysk poćwiczymy akrobacje O dziwo poszło nieźle nauczyłam się z Błysk mnóstwa sztuczek -co na obiad zawołałam widząc zsiadające dziewczyny -nie mamy pojęcia -myślę, że nauczymy smoki łowić ryby i wtedy upieczemy je -dobra -możemy też zrobić wędzarnie i wędzić sobie ryby i okoliczne ptaki, które będzie łatwo złapać -to najpierw obiad a później zbieramy kamienie -dobra Zaczęła sie nauka próbowałyśmy żeby zębami łapali, ale nic z tego w końcu opracowałyśmy metodę Błysk strzela plazmą w wodę podczas lotu a ja na niej lecąc łapie ryby do kosza. Dziewczyny łapią je kolcami. -Dobra starczy tych ryb upieczmy je i zjedzmy -dobre -pewnie, bo świeże -dobra idźmy po te kamienie Poszłyśmy zbierałam je do kosza na plecach -patrzcie, co znalazłam- krzyknęła Aneta- glinę -no to wyrabiamy i łączymy kamienie W końcu zrobiłyśmy piec, w którym na dole się rozpalało a na górze było dużo dymu -ja nie patroszę ryb-powiedziały wszystkie -to ci nowość wędzić można też takie, a później na talerzu wyskubywać -racja -wrzucę je -Kinga ja znalazłam truskawki -ja maliny -to przyniosę jagody i zrobimy gęstą pastę do placków na parę dni Każda przyniosła naprawdę dużo owoców, które znalazła. Jula przyniosła kilka jabłek, bo znalazła jabłonkę. -te jabłka się wydrąży zasypie cukrem i wrzuci sie na ruszt to wyjdą pycha -mamy robotę do wieczora oczyszczanie tych wszystkich owoców. Po kilku godzinach gotowały się owoce z cukrem i odrobiną wody. -trzeba zagęścić -daj odrobinę mąki -trzeba teraz odstawić do wystygnięcia i zająć się jabłkami -myślę, że lepsze będą jabłka moczone w karmelu-rozmarzyła sie Karolina -to idziemy wymyć puszki, których sie nazbierało i tam przelejemy owocową maź powiedziałam -nie lepiej do słojów, których jest mniej, ale są większe i zakręcane-zaprotestowała Aneta -to idziemy myć słoiki -po umyciu i przelaniu masy. Trzeba było wymyć kociołek. -dobra to zgotujmy wodę wsypmy dużo cukru i poczekajmy. Rozdział V Jakoś się żyje' -ej, kto pilnuje karmelu-powiedziałam myjąc jabłka -ja -uf -chyba gotowy Nabiłyśmy jabłka na patyki i zamoczyłyśmy w karmel. Zostało go naprawdę nie wiele, więc poszłam umyć kociołek. Trochę to trwało. -zastygł już -tak -no to pałaszujmy -mmm pycha -nie wiem jak wy, ale ja idę spaaać-powiedziałam ziewając -upieczesz jutro znów te placki do konfitury -pewnie niech któraś dołoży do wędzarni drewna Zasnęłam prędko, gdy się obudziłam wyrobiłam ciasto i przypiekłam. Następnie posmarowałam mazią owocową dziewczyny powoli budziły odgłosy gotowania. -ej, co tak wcześnie -wcześnie jest dziewiąta -a jak tak to przepraszam -jedzcie -co dziś robimy. -sztuczki wczoraj chyba opanowałyśmy dość dobrze to może poćwiczymy lot w szyku, gdy oni będą nakłaniać smoki to my z gracją przelecimy -pewnie -a jutro polecimy nad oceanem będziemy się starać jak najszybciej lecieć -dobry plan -no to wskakiwać na smoki -w, jakim szyku lecimy -w kształcie litery V ja poleca z przodu Aneta i Jula polecicie za mną ale trochę na boki byśmy się rozchodziły Karolin i Aniela z tyłu też trochę na boki -rozumiemy -to spróbujmy Poszło całkiem nieźle smoki leciały zgodnie nie wyprzedzałyśmy się nawzajem i żadna nie zostawała w tyle -ej Kinga -co -zgłodniałam -nie tylko ty-odezwałam się -to, co jemy -patrzcie na to ptactwo -co masz na myśli -upolujmy dwa i będzie uczta -dobra, ale jak -strzel z ogona -dobra -ja będę je pod spodem łapać -ok Złapałyśmy dwa smakowicie wyglądające ptaki oskubane i wypatroszone upiekłyśmy nad ogniem były przepyszne na kolacje zjadłyśmy wędzone ryby. Dni tak mijały, aż pewnego dnia uznałyśmy, że zdobyłyśmy wystarczające zaufanie u smoków i właściwie to już nie były twarde rozkazy lecz przyjaźń ze smokiem. -sprawdźmy dziś zaufanie-zaproponowałam -ale, co masz na myśli -będziemy spadać na zmianę z smoków i zobaczymy czy smoki nas złapią -tak bez zabezpieczenia -oczywiście, że nie, jeżeli smok nie złapie to osoba, do której macie największe zaufanie że was złapię będzie latała pod spodem -a, co jeśli dana osoba nie złapie -skaczemy nad oceanem, więc upadek nie będzie zbyt bolesny a poza tym wszystkie będą po kolei próbować złapać spadającą osobę -no dobra to lecimy Gdy doleciałyśmy nad ocean. -kto pierwszy-spytała Aneta Nikt się nie odzywał -dobra ja będę-odezwałam się asekuruje mnie Jula gdyby nie złapała to Aneta itd. Wzleciałam w powietrze i po prostu z sunęłam się ze smoka Błysk nie potrzebowała wiele czasu by zagarować i mnie złapać. -widzicie to nic trudnego I tak po kolei asekuracje niebyła nikomu potrzebna. Następnego dnia usłyszałyśmy sygnał, że jutro w południe zbiórka. -trzeba się spakować wyruszymy dziś wieczorem -ja nie składam hamaków-rozległo się Dobra było jeszcze trudniej rozłożyć niż złożyć, a o trójnogu już nie wspomnę Rozdział VI Pierwsza podróż' Spakowane zajęło to nam około 5 godzin wyruszyłyśmy na miejsce zbiórki. Przybyłyśmy na kilka minut przed częścią oficjalną. -dzieci a teraz dobierzcie się w 5 osobowe grupki i wybierzcie przywódcze wybierajcie mądrze, bo do końca szkoły podstawowej będziecie tak dobrani Ktoś się zgłosił -tak -czy zębiroga zamkogłowego, jeśli ujeżdżają dwie osoby to liczymy jak jedną czy dwie oby - jedną, bo w każdej grupie ma być 5 smoków -dziękuje -dobraliście się? -tak -to teraz po proszę przywódców grup o podejście i ustawienie się w ogonku Stanęłam na końcu dziewczyny miały pilnować Błysk. -proszę pani nocna furia Ktoś krzyknął a ja wiedziałam, że Błysk nie udało się upilnować i wtedy moja niesforna smoczyca podeszła do mnie i nie chciała odejść na krok -Kinga -tak proszę pani -to twój smok -tak -widzę, że twoja grupa nie potrafiła go upilnować -jej proszę pani i tak faktycznie, ale jest nad opiekuńcza -spróbuj ją jeszcze raz odesłać i stań powrotem w kolejce -Błyskawica wracaj do dziewczyn Smoczyca spojrzała na mnie smutnym wzrokiem i sie nie ruszyła -ale już-powiedziałam gniewnie Znów to smutne spojrzenie poszła powłócząc łapami, a ja stanęłam w kolejce Nadeszła wreszcie moja kolej i standardowy zestaw pytań. -imię -Kinga -imię smoka -Błyskawica -gatunek -Nocna Furia -płeć -smoczyca -imię pierwszej osoby z drużyny -Aneta -imię smoka -Niezapominajka -gatunek -Śmiertnik Zębacz -płeć -smoczyca itd. wszystkie osoby z drużyny Wreszcie skończyłam i mogłam wrócić do szeregu w trakcie tego odpytywania, gdy padło imię mojego smoka musiałam znów ją odesłać. -wymyśleć ustawienia szyków przywódca ma być z przodu a reszta w kształcie litery V macie czas do końca listopada na wymyślenie nazwy dala swojej drużyny jak i jej symbolu Trochę trwało zanim się pozostali ustawili podczas odpytywania każdy przywódca dostał mapę jak trafić do szkoły -ruszajcie Lot nie był długi trwał tylko 5 godzin, ale ile sie w nim działo, dlatego że nikt nie miał jeszcze siodeł, co chwile ktoś spadał. Obok nas leciała drużyna, w której ktoś miał z kimś zebiroga no i naraz spadli w różnych kierunkach i smok miał problem, kogo łapać jena głowa chciała za tym a druga za tamtym. Śmiałyśmy się długo. Niestety zabawę przerwała nam drużyna koszmarów ponocników w tej drużynie były wszystkie osoby, które nam dokuczają w szkole. Uciecha była duża, gdy stracili panowanie nad smokami i w pewnej chwili tyłki zaczęły sie im jarać. Nie mogłyśmy sie uspokoić ze śmiechu. Śmiałam się tak, że z sunęłam się ze smoka dobrze, że z dziewczynami ćwiczyliśmy zaufanie i Błysk mnie złapała, bo lecieliśmy akurat w takim miejscu gdzie upadek nie byłby przyjemny. W końcu udało nam się uspokoić. Zaczęłyśmy rozglądać sie wokoło. -Kinga-zapytała Aneta -mchy -dobry miałaś pomysł by ćwiczyć lot w szyku -zobacz-wtrąciła sie Jula tylko my lecimy równo -i tylko my panujemy nad smokami-dodała Aniela -taa, ale często spadamy-dodałam -nie częściej niż inni-protestowała Aneta- a nawet rzadziej -no, ale nasze smoki nas łapią a nie jak tamtych patałachów- wtrąciła swe trzy grosze Karolina wskazując głowa na Oskara szefa tamtej grupy pływającego w chłodnej wodzie i wołającego swego smoka, a smok go ignoruje. -patrzcie Kuba i Szymon próbują go wyciągnąć -i sami wpadli do wody -W tym czasie Dawidowi zapala się tyłek -patrzcie Oskar się wydostał i celi w nas z procy -spróbuje je zestrzelić a wyróbcie to samo Strzeliłam plazmą kamień się rozpadł, ale kolejne nadlatywały, jednak nie od nich, z góry spadały -to lawina sie odbija i w nas uderza -nie ma sensu ich niszczyć w górę Udało się reszta drogi minęła bez przeszkód Rozdział VII Zamieszanie Wróciliśmy i spojrzałam na szkolny kalendarz -za tydzień Halloween - no to szykuję się imprezka -u mnie- zaproponowała Aneta -to na jutro pytasz się rodziców a my, jeżeli dostaniesz pozwolenie zapytamy się swoich W tym czasie zdążyły przylecieć ostatnie grupy i wszystkich interesował mój smok. Dlaczego mnie nie posłuchałaś Błyskawica teraz nie mogę mieć chwili spokoju? Niestety ktoś ze starszej klasy zauważył moją niesforną smoczyce i mnie ją pieszczącą i powiadomił od razu wszystkich. Akurat przechodziła dyrektorka przez korytarz by poprowadzić swoją lekcje. -co tu się dzieje - powiedziała nie widząc mnie ani smoka, bo tłum nas zasłaniał. Z wyjaśnieniami popędziła jakaś dziewczyna z szóstej klasy. -proszę pani wrócili uczniowie z 4 klasy ze swymi smokami, a któraś z dziewczyn ma nocną furie -proszę o podejście tej dziewczyny z jej smokiem Próbowałam sie przepchną, ale nic z tego tłum był za gęsty. -zróbcie tej dziewczynie miejsce Tłum rozstąpił się i przeszłam wystraszona wraz ze Błyskawicą -jak masz na imię -Kinga W tej chwili przechodziła przez korytarz nauczycielka matematyki pani Miła (wiem dziwne nazwisko nie miałam pomysłu) -pani Aniu zaprowadzi pani te dziewczynę do mego gabinetu -dobrze -a pani- zwróciła się do Vice- zorganizuje zastępstwa na moją i pani lekcje -dobrze Wiedziałam, że pani Dyrektor musi jeszcze dowiedzieć się więcej od wychowawczyni -chodź Kinga-powiedziała pani od matematyki I poprowadziła mnie przez korytarz. Mimo że uczyłam się w mojej szkole od trzech lat to nadal nie znałam wyższych pięter przeznaczonych dla starszych uczniów. Miałam je poznać w tym roku. Mimo że już byłam starszym uczniem to lekcje zacząć mieliśmy od jutra normalne wcześniejsze były tylko przygotowaniami do wyjazdu. Miałam już też wstęp na nie, ale z powodu niskiego wzrostu i że na te piętra zachodziłam okazjonalnie, bo jeszcze wyżej było przejście na część smocze boksy, ale tylko część do dalszych prowadził mostek. Boksy nie były przeznaczone, że jeden boks jeden smok tylko jeden boks jedna drużyna. Zaprojektowano je tak żeby smokom było wygodnie nawet dużych rozmiarów. Na szczęście nie musiałam przechodzić przez żadne z wyższych pięter. Kiedy otwarły się drzwi nie było jeszcze dyrektorek. Pani zostawiła mnie stojącą ciągle nie mogłam się na dziwić, że wszystkich tak obchodzi zwykły smok. No dobra byłam po prostu skołowana reakcją wiedziałam, że pani dyrektor nie lubi wysyłać kogoś innego na zajęcia zamiast siebie. Błysk wtedy stała cały czas za mną przypomniałam sobie o niej dopiero, gdy dotknęła mnie delikatnie mordką domagając się pieszczot wyciągnęłam rękę by ją uspokoić. -Nie teraz Błyskawica teraz musze starać się zachować spokój Przynajmniej poćwiczyłam przywoływanie jej do porządku, kiedy czekaliśmy na pozostałych i posłuchała. Oczywiście nadal nie chętnie, ale to się dopracuje. Weszły dyrektorki. -usiądź Usiadłam posłusznie -chcemy zadać ci kilka pytań -dobrze -jak to się stało, że znalazłaś Nocna Furie -nie obchodził mnie gatunek smoka, więc żadnego nie tropiłam szłam tylko przed siebie -jak ci się udało wytresować twego smoka -zdobyłam jego zaufanie Byłam przygotowana na pytania wiedziałam ze w końcu będę musiała na nie odpowiedzieć -twoja wychowawczyni powiedziała, że twój smok nie chciał się od ciebie oddalić, gdy zgłaszałaś grupę -to prawda jest nad opiekuńcza -opiekuńcza chciałaś powiedzieć nad opiekuńczy -nie to smoczyca -dobrze i jeszcze jedno i od razu zagarowała jak podawałaś jej imię -to prawda -masz coś przeciwko by wsiąść udział pod koniec rady pedagogicznej ze swoim smokiem -a mam wybór -tak, ale nalegam byś wzięła w niej udział -w takim razie się zgadzam -w takim razie czekaj przed drzwiami pokoju nauczycielskiego jutro o 16 -będę czekać -możesz wrócić do swej klasy z tego, co się zorientowałam to jesteś przywódcą drużyny, więc musisz być gdy pani będzie wyjaśniała wam kilka rzeczy -do widzenia -powiedziałam z ulgą zamykając drzwi. -i, co-dopytywały się dziewczyny na naszej ulubionej polanie po wszystkim -nic ciekawego -przez ten czas moja mama odpisała mi, straszliwca że się zgadza i mamy cały dom dla siebie na weekend, bo wyjeżdża -świetnie Rozdział VIII Pierwsze lekcje Po krótkim treningu wróciłam do domu rodzice jeszcze nie wiedzieli jakiego mam smoka. -mamo wróciłam! -no to przyjdź i pokarz smoczka Poszłam do mamy i ona nie mogła uwierzyć -ale to nocna furia -tak mamo -jak nazwałaś swego pupila -Błyskawica w skrócie Błysk -Błyskawica dziwaczne imię, ale podoba mi się -mamo a Błysk może dostać legowisko w moim pokoju -może -i jeszcze jedno w ten weekend jest, Halloween więc czy mogę na te dni być na kilku dniowej imprezie u Anity -dobrze skarbie -pójdę już do swego pokoju jutro zaczniemy normalne lekcje Myślałam, co mamy jutro. Zerknęłam na plan. Matematykę, polski, historie, zajęcia o wiedzy smoczej, smocze praktyki. Przypomniałam sobie że jutro ostatnia lekcja nie będzie tą panią co zwykle bo będziemy konstruować siodła. Praktyki to była umowna nazwa między uczniami pełna nazwa to była Wychowanie-smoczo-praktyczno-treningowe oczywiście nikt nie posługiwał się pełną nazwą i na tę lekcje były przeznaczone dwie godziny lekcyjne dziennie. Spakowałam potrzebne podręczniki wzięłam torbę z notatnikiem kilkoma rybami i udałam się na plażę. Zapomniałam powiedzieć, że rejon w którym znajdowała się moja szkoła i domy naszej piątki znajdowały się bardzo blisko plaży. Właściwie z okna mojego pokoju był widok na plaże. Było też bardzo blisko do lasu iglastego, w którym znajdowała się jaskinia i strumyczek, który w pewnym momencie przemieniał się w spaniały wodospad. Jednak ja swoje kroki skierowałam właśnie ku brzegu morza. Miałam zamiar szybko sobie polatać w zachodzącym słońcu nad wodą. Błysk dała chyba z siebie wszystko. Wróciłam zmęczona i głodna, bo prawdę mówiąc spakowałam notatnik do torby i jedzenie, ale zostawiłam torbę na łóżku. Dałam błyskawicy ryby a sama zabrałam się do kolacji mama mi ją zostawiła, bo była pewna, że wrócę później niż oni zwykle jadają. Po posiłku poszłam na górę napisałam strzaszliwca Anecie, że mama się zgadza i poszłam wziąć kąpiel. Po dzisiejszych upadkach z powodu braku możliwości przytrzymania się, czego kol wiek cieszyłam się że już jutro zaczniemy robić sobie siodła. Kładłam się spać a w tym czasie Błysk ułożyła się do snu. Rano ubrałam się i zeszłam na dół. Błyskawicy rzuciłam ryby a sama zjadłam owsiankę. Właśnie miałam wyjść, gdy przyleciała Rózia. Z listem od Anety. Ok pozostałe też się zgadzają. Wyszłam i poszłam na standardowe miejsce spotkań( do lekcji była jeszcze godzina) -hej -cześć -to, co dziś robimy -ja tam wole pójść wcześniej do szkoły, bo Niewinem czy tak łatwo znajdziemy sale lekcyjną -racja to na smoki -lecimy w szyku -fajnie, że wasze mamy się zgodziły -pewnie masz już jakieś plany -przede wszystkim musimy przygotować sobie kostiumy -może wszystkie przebierzemy się za wampiry albo wiedźmy -dobry pomysł -ale, co z naszymi smokami -przecież smok sam w sobie jest straszny -może twój, bo w nocy widać tylko ślepia Błyskawicy -ona ma racje-poparły Aniele pozostałe -chyba mam pomysł, ale nie będziecie mi go wypominać podczas szorowania -nie będziemy, jaki? -pomalujcie smoki specjalną farbą oczywiście nie będzie to całkiem nie widoczne w nocy, ale mniej się rzucające w oczy -dobrze to przebrania załatwione- spojrzała na listę-co z dekoracjami -myślę że jak zasłoni się okna żaluzjami poprzykleja nietoperze i stół nakryję się czymś czerwonym lub czarnym to będzie okej -mogę przynieść lampy, które wyglądają jak świece -porozmawiamy o tym później musimy skupić się na znalezieniu sali matematycznej naszej klasy -weź nie przypominaj widziałaś kiedyś taki labirynt -mam mapę Po pół godzinie znalazłyśmy klasę dobrze, że wyruszyłyśmy wcześniej bo 2 minuty później zadzwonił dzwonek który przyniósł mi ulgę bo klasa rozpytywała mnie o smoka. -ustawcie się no dalej Rozpoznałam panią była to ta, która prowadziła mnie do gabinetu. -dzień dobry usiądźcie -sprawdzę obecność (chyba każdy zna, co dalej) -zapiszcie temat lekcji mnożenie sposobem pisemnym liczb dziesiętnych. Lekcja toczyła się w miarę normalnym trybem. Szkoła znalazła sposób by uczniowie nie gadali i ściągali porostu były pojedyncze ławki a nie dwuosobowe. Przez klasę wędrowała kartka i wszystkie dziewczyny coś pisały. Dotarła do mnie pisało ,,trzymajcie się z daleka od chłopaków dziś na pewno sknocą siodła i będzie gorąco ( głównie uwaga na szaleńcze płomienie)" Dobra rada. Pomyślałam że osoba wysyłająca kartkę ma racje szaleńcze płomienie to nazwa grupy której przewodzi Oskar. Wymyślili ją wczoraj Pani nic nie zauważyła, a nawet gdyby to było to dozwolone. Skupiłam się na lekcji. Nareszcie zadzwonił dzwonek. Wyszłam pośpiesznie z koleżankami miałyśmy niecałe 10 minut na odnalezienie pracowni do języka polskiego. Na szczęście nie było to aż tak skomplikowane więc po dotarciu wszyscy mieli czas by mnie wypytywać. Dzwonek lekcja dzwonek poszukiwania wypytywania dzwonek historia dzwonek poszukiwania wypytywania dzwonek. Wiedza smocza to jeden z dwóch przedmiotów na których mamy przy sobie smoki. Zaczęło się o klasach smoków. - Na początek zajmiemy się klasą ognistą i omówimy po krotce wszystkie gatunki zatrzymując się dłużej przy koszmarze ponocniku. Notatka wszystkie smocze gatunki które się tam klasyfikują. I krótko ich omówienie. -na następnej lekcji omówimy koszmary ponocniki ' ' Rozdział IX Nowe Siodła Pośpieszyłyśmy pędem na smokach na dwór gdzie klasa miała zrobić swoje siodła. Pamiętając o ostrzeżeniu pilnowałyśmy by żaden z koszmarów pomocników nie był blisko, Weszła specjalistka od siodeł i rozpoczęła krótki wykład jak zrobić wygodne zarówno dla smoka jak i jeźdźca siodło. Następnie wzięliśmy miary i zaczęło się mierzenie i planowanie siodeł postanowiłam zrobić siodło z dwoma pasami jeden pas tuż za przednimi łapami a drugi tuż przed. W planowałam jeszcze uchwyty i sięgnęłam po miarę by zmierzyć odległości. W tedy podeszła nauczycielka akurat opierałam się o Błysk szukając miary po omacku w ołówkiem zębach i podkładką na kolanach. -pokaż mi swój plan- domyśliła się że opieram się o własnego smoka więc jej oczy ale nie mowa zdradzały entuzjazm. -proszę- powiedziałam podając kartkę i jednocześnie wstając -mchy dobry jednak myślę że powinnaś do planować uchwyt na niewielką torbę -dobrze ale czy powinnam najpierw dokonać pomiary -nie lepiej od razu w planuj bo możliwe że będziesz musiała coś zmienić zawołaj mnie jak skończysz to wtedy zobaczymy najlepszy materiał ona siodło. Podeszła do Anety porozmawiała z nią i pozostałymi członami grupy zaczęłyśmy krótką rozmowę i z niej dowiedziałam się że zaprojektowały siodła z jedną paskiem jeszcze myślą czy dodać uchwyty i jak dodać torbę którą pani doradziła. Wzięłam podkładkę z ziemi i dorysowałam prostą torbę. Właśnie kończyłam ostatni pomiar gdy usłyszałam wrzask. Od razu zrozumiałam że dziewczyny mają racje i nie delikatnie posługujący się miarą chłopcy rozłościli swe koszmary ponocniki. Zaśmiałam się krótko wpisałam ostatni pomiar i zgłosiłam się. Pani podeszła wybrałyśmy rodzaj gąbki i skórę, a następnie rodzaj metalowej zapinki i uchwyty. Przystąpiłam do wykrawania elementów i szycia. Na koniec lekcji miałam gotowe siodło trzeba było jeszcze na następnej lekcji wykonać torbę, a może kilka. -Kinga -mchy -s -tak że -to jutro zrobimy sobie takie same torby i musimy nazwać i nadać znak naszej grupie -to na plaży? -ok powiadom innych, że spotkamy się o 18 -dlaczego tak późno -jest 15.30, a o 16.00 mam być po coś w pokoju nauczycielskim z Błyskawicą podejrzewam, że potrwa to godzinę, a później muszę jeszcze zrobić lekcję -acha przekażę pozostałym Ruszyłyśmy w przeciwnych kierunkach zajęło mi piętnaście minut dotarcie do celu. Pani już czekała, a we mnie wstąpił strach. O co może chodzić? Po co mam tu być? Jakie pytania zadadzą? Co będą wymagać? Te i wiele innych pytań dręczyło mnie niezmiernie. Weszłam -dzień dobry-powiedziałam szczęśliwa, że głos mi się nie zachwiał gdy zobaczyłam wszystkich nauczycieli. -chcemy zadać ci kilka pytań -dobrze (ten sam zestaw, co kiedyś nie będę pisała go ponownie) -możesz odejść * * * -nie prawdopodobne -taka młoda, a jak inteligentna -dobrze, że został przywódcą swego zespołu -masz racje jej drużyna wiele na tym zyska -widzieliście ma już siodło dziś je dopiero zaczynali robić -fakt niewielu robi je w jedną lekcję -ona jeszcze ma zamiar zrobić torbę do siodła ma już uchwyt, ale nie torbę to ją zajmie na następnej lekcji -nazwały już swoją drożynę -dziś to pewnie zrobią i wymyślą dla niej znak, który planują na torbach odcisnąć -ciekawe, co wymyślą * * * Wyleciałam szybko ze szkoły i w kilka minut byłam w domu. Zjadłam pośpiesznie obiad i zrobiłam lekcje. Jutro miał być polski, matma, angielski, wiedza smocza i smocze praktyki. Na polski napisałam kilka zdań, na matmę trochę wyliczyłam, a na smoczą wiedze przerysowałam znak klasy ognistej, a następnie przeczytałam w podręczniku temat. Wzięłam torbę z ołówkami kredkami i innymi przyborami przymocowałam siodło i wyleciałam przez okno. -jesteś już -sorka za spóźnienie, ale trochę było zadane, a odpowiadanie na te pytania trochę zajęło -nie ważne -to bierzemy się do wymyślania nazwy Dyskusje się przedłużały, więc postanowiłyśmy odłożyć to na później tak samo jak wymyślenie znaku. Kiedy indziej się wydusi symbol też na torbę jutro się je tyko uszyję? * * * -Akkarinie jesteś pewien, że to dobry pomysł wciąż się waham czy przyjąć tych studentów -już ci mówiłem, Lorlenie że to dobry pomysł zacząć uczyć wcześniej bardzo utalentowanych studentów -dziwi mnie, że starszyzna uznała że tylko w tym roku chcą przyjmować wcześniej -pewnie, że skoro już przegłosowano że mają uczyć wcześniej nie chcą mieć co roku problemów więc uznali że będzie to jednorazowy eksperyment -a, co myślisz o tym, Soneo -wydaje mi się, że wyznaczyliśmy taki próg mocy, że niewielu znajdzie się studentów i że nie warto tworzyć dla nich specjalnej grupy tylko pozwolić skończyć im o dwa lata wcześniej studia z drugiej jednak strony będą wyrzutkami -tylko, jeśli znajdziemy ich mało albo jedną czy dwie osoby -jeżeli będzie to jedna osoba to proponuje by wybrała 4 osoby ze swojej klasy trochę mniej utalentowane, ale żeby to były osoby które bardzo lubi -możliwe też, że ta osoba nie zechcę nikogo ze sobą ciągnąć bez potrzeby w nieznany świat -została nam jeszcze jedna sprawa do omówienia -to ja przygotuję więcej sumi - zaproponowała Sonea - a sobie jeszcze odrobinę raki Sonea wzięła dzbanek podgrzała w nim magicznie wodę wsypała liście do filiżanek i kiedy wsypywała proszek pojawił się zapach, który jak zwykle uderzył w nozdrza Akkarina i Lorlena -nie wiem kochanie jak ty możesz to pić -a ja nie rozumiem jak wy możecie pić sumi jest takie gorzkie Roześmieli się Sonea zalała wodą filiżanki i usiadła z powrotem w fotelu. -to jeszcze, jaka sprawa nam została -nauki tych dziewcząt czarnej magii -o to są jeszcze większe spory, ale wydaje mi sie, że zgodzą się na to -naukę proponuje ich zacząć dopiero na trzecim roku albo piątym wtedy będą te osoby dostatecznie odpowiedzialne -i dopiero wtedy, gdy będziemy tego pewni Rozmawiali tak przez dłuższą chwilę -mam jeszcze jedno pytanie -jakie -jaka jest szansa, że te rozmowy są bezsensowne i nikogo nie znajdziemy -wydaje mi się, że żadne * * * Następnego dnia lekcje były w miarę znośne. Na smoczej wiedzy przerobiliśmy dokładnie koszmary ponocniki i na przykładzie jednego wyjaśniano nam rozmiar cechy charakterystyczne liczbę splunięć i szybkość i wiele innych. -na następną lekcje narysujecie koszmara ponocnika i opiszecie rysunek Na przerwie czekając na przybycie specjalistki od siodeł rozmawiałyśmy o symbolu. W zeszycie narysowałam koło i opisałam imionami i żywiołami. -myślę, że taki kolisty będzie okej, bo każdy smok kolorem łączy jeden żywioł w zasadzie wszystkie zębacze ale nie wiem gdzie wpakować na symbolu Błysk i mnie. -Kinga nie damy rady wypalić na torbie czegoś tak skomplikowanego. -w sumie masz racje -czekaj, a tak właściwie, dlaczego smoka nazwałaś Błyskawica -no, bo rozmyślałam w jaskini i recytowałam informacje, bo uznałam że się przydadzą -no i -na początku informacji o nocnej furii i tak bez zdjęcia czy dokładnej informacji jest sumie tylko, że. Nocna furia nie prawy pomiot burzy i samej samiusienkiej śmierci. -i co to ma do rzeczy -włącz myślenie podczas burzy są pioruny -nadal ni.. aaa -wreszcie -więc chodzi o to, że wtedy są błyskawice, więc -tak nazwałam smoczyce -w tej chwili Błysk podniosła zaspany wzrok i spojrzała na mnie -możesz dalej spać Smoczyca jednak nie zasnęła a tylko się teraz wylegiwała wtedy podszedł Oskar i zaczął mi dokuczać Błysk się poderwała zasłoniła mi drogę i wysunęła zęby groźnie warcząc -hihi-śmiałam się jednocześnie stając przed wkurzoną Błyskawicą i ją uspakajając-nie zadziera się z właścicielem nocnej furii-mówiłam próbując się uspokoić Błysk nie przestawała warczeć -Błyskawica przestań-powiedziałam lekko już tracąc nerwy Smoczyca w końcu posłuchała, a ja mogłam wrócić do rozmowy -no, a tak właściwie poco ci znaczenie mojego imienia -bo przecież błyskawica łączy wszystkie żywioły -niby jak -pomyśl -sory nadal nic -teraz ty nie myślisz posłuchaj podczas burzy pada deszcz, więc masz wodę, błyskawica uderza w ziemie i wywołuje ogień masz, więc już trzy żywioły, a czwarty powietrze pomyśl przecież wieje wtedy porywisty wiatr więc mamy wszystkie żywioły -no tak Aneta ma Niezapominajkę i jest niebieska wiec woda, Karoliny smok jest brązowo zielony i ma na imię Terra, co oznacza ziemie Smok Anieli jest w kolorach ognia a smok Juli jest najszybszy z zębaczy i reprezentuje wiatr -myślę, że ty nas połączyłaś pod sobą to i nazwa niech ma coś wspólnego z twym smokiem -może drużyna nocy -ok W ten sposób nazwa została ustanowiona na lekcji uszyłyśmy każda po pięć toreb i wypaliłyśmy na nich nasz symbol. Rozdział X Halloween Następnego dnia był piątek. Lekcje minęły spokojnie, a na smoczych praktykach właściwie już tylko wykańczano siodła. Po lekcjach poleciałyśmy do Anety dziś miałyśmy zając się wystrojem i szyciem kostiumów zaś jutro się bawić, a w niedziele sprzątać. -to, od czego zaczniemy -od pieczenia smakołyków -to ja upiekę ciasto dyniowe-zaoferowałam -to ja chyba jabłka w karmelu-rozmarzyła się Karolina -ja przygotuje czerwone napoje i przeleje je do butelek by wyglądały jak krew-myślała gorączkowo Aniela -ciastka w kształtach różnych to moja specjalność-powiedziała Aneta -Jula-powiedziałam zanim się odezwała-wiem że pyszne robisz ciasto dyniowe, a w dekoracji nic się z tobą nie równa, a do tego potrzeba dwóch rąk do pracy -dobra ale pomóż mi wydrążyć dynie do musu i zrobić lampion Nie zbyt lubię drążenie dyni w końcu oddzieliłyśmy pestki które były gotowe do wysuszenia. Narysowałyśmy minkę i wycieliśmy. -ja zrobię mus a ty ciasto? -ok Najpierw zmieliłam dodałam wody cukru, a na koniec przetarłam przez deobne sitko. Teraz zagoitować i zageścić -gotowe -moje też w jakim kształcie pieczemy -dyni ale takiej rysunkowej -niby jak -mam dyniowa formę Wyłożyłyśmy ciastem. I nakryłyśmy -jak je pieczemy -na smoczo -czyli -wkładamy w gorący piekarnik -to mów to obrazu -jabłka obrane- krzyknęła Karolina -wiesz co-podeszłam do niej-w tym tempie to szybko nie rozpuścisz cukru -wiem, a masz inny pomysł -wyjdź z tym garnkiem na zewnątrz i niech ci Terra roztopi -nie głupi plan Kiedy jabłka stygły, soki i kompot się studziły przed włożeniem do lodówki, ciasto się piekło, a ciasteczka też to przyszedł czas na kostiumy. Wzięłyśmy każda po czarnej sukni więc zostało uszyć długie płaszczę. Trochę to trwało ale akurat tyle że gdy ostatnia nitka została ucięta to trzeba było dekorować cista. Rozprowadziłyśmy lukier. W tym czasie Aneta zrobiła mnóstwo ciastek w kształtach duszków, kółek z namalowaną pajęczyną, pająków i nietoperzy. Następnie zasłoniłyśmy okna czarnym papierem przykryłyśmy stół czerwono czarną tkaniną ustawiłyśmy sztuczne świece, przytwierdziłyśmy nietoperze pajęczyny. Wszystko było pięknie więc tuż przed zachodem słońca poleciałyśmy sobie na nocny lot. Trzeba było wyszykować smoki. -Kinga -co -jak to się robi Wzięłam instrukcje tia było to dość skomplikowane. -ok musicie najpierw umyć porządnie smoki -świetnie się zaczyna Wyszorowawszy smoki (nie obyło się oczywiście be odrobinki smoczy miętki dla uspokajania) nałożyły farbę. -ok to nie było trudne -gorzej będzie to zmyć -nie ważne zajęło nam to prawię cały dzień jest już wpół do 16, a ok 17 zachodzi słońce i będziemy musiały poćwiczyć straszenie -tak -jakie straszenie-spytałam zdziwiona -a nic takiego chcemy zwiększyć strach tym że nie będzie naszych smoków dobrze widać tylko cienie a twojego kompletnie będziesz się rozpędzała i spadała bo przy tym jest straszny dźwięk. -ok to nie będzie trudne -czas przymierzyć kostiumy i zaznaczyć gdzie się kończą rękawy pudrem i pomalować wystające części spod czarnego ubioru na blady odcień skóry. Wykonawszy to upiąwszy włosy w koki założyłyśmy spiczaste kapelusze byłyśmy przebrane za czarownice. Zostało zapiąć tylko płaszcze wyjaśniłam że nie muszę ćwiczyć spadania bo je wytrenowałam jeszcze zanim przyszłam pokazać im smoka. Mój płaszcz zostawiłam u Anety w pokoju więc szybko pobiegłam na górę. * * * -widziałaś jej wygląd -do twarzy jej w długich rzeczach -jeżeli zostanie magiem to świetnie będzie leżeć jej szata -wygląda cudnie -chyba idzie * * * Zeszłam po schodach dziewczyną dech zaparło w piersiach peleryna według nich dobrze mi leżała i świetnie powiewała -ciężej będzie lecieć w tym czymś Wyleciałyśmy nazbierałyśmy mnóstwo cukierków wróciłyśmy zjadłyśmy większość smakołyków i włączyłyśmy wolną muzykę i kołysałyśmy się w jej rytmie w końcu zmęczone ułożyłyśmy się spać nie przebrawszy się nawet w inne stroje po prostu ledwo doszłyśmy do łóżka. Rano przebrane zmywałyśmy makijaż nie było lekko ale przekleństwa dziewczyn gdy zmywały farbę ze smoków były takie że wypalały uszy. Posprzątawszy po imprezie wróciłam zmęczona do domu. Rozdział XI Długa podróż W poniedziałek na smoczej wiedzy przerabialiśmy charakterystykę klasy wodnej przez najbliższe lekcje będziemy omawiali jej poszczególne gatunki. Na smoczych praktykach zrobiono wyścigi przywódców grup, a pozostali członkowie ścigali się między sobą więc były najpierw były wyścigi 3 podstawowych członków tu wygraliśmy 2 z 3 bo na ostatnim Aniela źle wykręciła. W wyścigu zastępców wygrała Julia Nadszedł czas na wyścig przywódców najwyżej punktowany. Tu nie chodziło o miejsce ale o czas i ten czas jest wpisywany obok pkt. na tablicy ale na ironie im więcej pkt. tym lepiej ale drużyna która łączny czas w miesiąc będzie miała najkrótszy wygrywa a ja pragnęłam przelecieć tak nad oceanem że się tworzyły fale. Wystartowała wszyscy oczekiwali poznać prawdziwą prędkość mego smoka ja też. Błysk leciała naprawdę szybko. Jest wygrałam nic mnie to nie obchodzi chce tylko polatać sama. Za tydzień wyruszamy w podróż do o koła równika potrwa dość długo więc pakujemy już pomału żeczy trójnóg hamaki i jedzenie. Nie wiele tak żebyśmy mogły lecieć z dużą prędkością. Będziemy polowały. Tydzień później objuczone i zdenerwowane poleciałyśmy na miejsce startu mamy być w iluś tam miejscowościach a udowadniamy to tym że zbieramy pieczątki. Poleciałyśmy dość żwawo bo trzeba było dolecieć na zapasach do równika tam będzie nam się łatwiej zaopatrzyć w jedzenie bo od równika ciężko będzie długo lecieć z powodu upałów więc najpewniej będziemy wyruszały koło 17 a kończyły lot koło 8 w ten sposób będziemy długo lecieć i będąc jednocześnie wypoczętym bo będziemy spały na smokach, a w dzień szukały pożywienia lub je kupowały. Dotarłyśmy do równika w 3 dni inni byli za nami wzięliśmy pieczątkę i po prosiłyśmy o wskazanie sklepu gdzie można zaopatrzyć się w jedzenie oczywiście dla smoków miałyśmy spakowane bo nie wiadomo czy będzie można zdobyć. Kupiłyśmy owoce i trochę suszonego mięsa czyli mniej więcej ilość na tydzień bo około tyle trzeba było leci do przystanku. Leciałyśmy akurat nad lasem równikowym kiedy nastał dzień i robiło się upalnie wylądowałyśmy na kilka godzin by uzupełnić zapasy wody i zjeść porządniejszy posiłek. Ruszyłyśmy w dalszą drogę zaraz po tym jak skończył się codzienny deszcz. Smoki leciały bardzo szybko więc odcinek który miałyśmy pokonać w 10 dni pokonałyśmy w 6 dni. Co dawało nam 4 dni przewagi odebrałyśmy pieczątkę i zapasy na kolejny odcinek drogi tym razem dłuższy 2 tygodniowy. Miałyśmy ruszać jutro bo w regulaminie jest że mamy być w każdym miejscu 1 dzień i pozwiedzać bo ta trasa ma nas czegoś nauczyć. Postanowiłyśmy po prostu przejść się po mieście. Na polu namiotowym gdzie kazano nam się zatrzymać zjadłyśmy pożywną zupę i ułożyłyśmy się spać. Następnego dnia poszłyśmy do studni by uzupełnić zapasy wody a następnie wyruszyłyśmy w drogę. Lot do następnego miejsca był spokojny. I tak trasę wokół równika skończyłyśmy o 10dni wcześniej w ten sposób zwyciężyłyśmy. Chodziłyśmy nie cały tydzień do szkoły bo później zaczęła się przerwa świąteczna. Rozdział XII Kocham święta Na dwa dni przed wigilią ubierałam choinkę. Braciszek mi zazdrościł bo mój smoczek mnie wygodnie podsadził, a straszliwiec podawał ozdoby, a on mógł jedynie pokierować swym ale nie szło mu to najlepiej. W tym momencie gdy właśnie zeskakiwałam z Błyskawicy usiadł mi na ramieniu straszliwiec Juli. Wiadomość brzmiała "smoczo sanki? jak tak godzina 14.30 odpisz'' '' -mamo mogę iść o 14.30 na smoczo sanki -a o której wrócisz -dopiero koło 17 bo jeszcze później muszę przeprowadzić trening -tylko ciepło się ubierz jest chyba -10 stopni i co najmniej metr śniegu -ma byś jeszcze zimniej, a po za tym Błyskawica by mi nie pozwoliła zamarznąć -no tak masz zdecydowanie nadopiekuńczego smoka Napisałam odpowiedź. Pomyślałam że w sumie będę tylko pół godziny wcześniej niż jest trening. Miałam około pół godziny więc poszłam z Błysk do pokoju gdzie włożyłam grubą kurtkę i założyłam siodło. Wyleciałam przez okno łapiąc w ostatniej chwili torbę którą przyczepiłam do siodła. Na miejscu super się bawiłyśmy czekając aż dziewczyny przyjdą na trening. -dziewczyny -co -koniec treningu -mamy jeszcze 15minut -mam w termosie gorącą czekoladę i kubki -rozpalmy ognisko W chwile później sączyłyśmy gorącą czekoladę. Mama powiedziała że mogę wrócić później więc zaproponowałam bitwę na śnieżki ale tylko część stoczyłyśmy na ziemi, a później naładowałyśmy torby śnieżkami i na smokach wróciłam do domu. -Kinga ty jesteś cała mokra -wiem -zaraz zrobię ci filiżankę sumi (trylogia czarnego maga) -wolę rake (też trylogia) -jak musisz zdecydowanie nie lubię tego zapachu -mamo nigdy nie lubiłam sumi jest strasznie gorzkie -ale wiesz że na oficjalnych herbatach to albo herbata ale częściej sumi -wiem -idź się wykąp i przebierz w piżamę do pokoju ci przyniosę wodę to dodasz raki ile chcesz -dobrze Wykonałam instrukcje mamy. Następnego dnia cały czas spędziłam na pomocy w przygotowywaniu różnych ciast które później zawiozłam (bo nie wiem jak to określić zaleciałam?) na Błysk do babci która właśnie kończyła robienie kapotu. Wigilia tradycyjnie minęła na przygotowaniach około godziny 16 włożyłam sukienkę i okryłam się długim płaszczem bo według przewidywań temperatura spadła jeszcze bardziej. Rodzice z bratem polecieli wcześniej bo przy tej okazji miałam przylecieć później prezentując Błysk (babcia jej nie widziała). Wyruszyłam. Uwielbiam nocne loty. Gdy dotarłam wylądowałam przed babci mieszkaniem. Wszyscy na mnie czekali byli zachwyceni smokiem. Ale przyszedł czas na jedzenie i składanie życzeń kuzynka która jest w drugiej klasie gimnazjum pozazdrościła mi smoka sama miała pięknego zębacza i złożyła życzenia bym dostała się do gildii magów. Tylko jej powiedziałam że to moje najskrytsze marzenie. Oczywiście cała rodzina wiedziała o wcześniejszym naborze. Przyszedł czas na rozpakowywanie prezentów. Dostałam książki (uwielbiam czytać), piękną sukienkę na sylwestra, kolczyki i parę drobiazgów w tym pasta do czyszczenia metalowych części siodła. Błysk nie chciała mnie odstąpić więc leżała obok mego krzesła. Byłam bardzo szczęśliwa Rozdział XIII Sylwester 30 grudnia Jula przyszła do mnie na noc. Wzięła swą suknie na sylwestra albowiem razem wybieramy się na szkolny bal. Przeleciała obok mnie akurat wtedy gdy ćwiczyłam sztuczki z Błyskawicą bowiem nie miałam zamiaru ćwiczyć tylko w obecności dziewczyn więc codziennie rano trenowałam, a wieczorem wybierałam się na długie loty rekreacyjne. -hej Kinga -hej -co tak wcześnie trenujesz -robie to codziennie -a ok nie ważne -lecimy już do mnie -ok Poleciałyśmy -co chcesz do picia -a co proponujesz -rake, sumi, herbatę, czekoladę -czekoladę -ok Zrobiłam nam pyszny napój i poszłyśmy do mojego pokoju jakimś cudem zmieścił się też smok Juli. -przytulnie masz -tak Błyskawica zaczęła się domagać pieszczot i się łasiła jak kot. -Błysk no już dobra Usiadłam na łóżku, a ona położyła swój łeb na kolanach i zaczęłam ją drapać -twoja smoczyca widzę uwielbia pieszczoty. -ta i jest świetnym budzikiem -to znaczy -kiedy rano chcę polatać zawszę mnie budzi i dzięki temu zawsze zdążę na czas -w jaki sposób -nie chcesz wiedzieć jak mnie budzi -chce -no dobra liże mnie po twarzy -fuuj -no wiem ale nie mam serca jej oduczać Wypiłyśmy czekoladę, a że na dworze rozpętała się śnieżyca nie mogłyśmy iść na dwór po latać. Wrzuciłam do kominka w moim pokoju odrobinę drewna -Błysk wiesz co robić Chwilę później na kominku trzaskał wesoły ogień. -zagramy w karty -pewnie -w co gramy -czarny Piotruś -pewnie -wyjęłam talie kart wybrałam do czarnego Piotrusia grałyśmy kilka rund -super -ok czas na obiad i nakarmić smoki -gdzie twoi rodzice -w luksusowej restauracji braciszek sprzedany do babci -ok to co na obiad -w lodówce mamy sałatę, pomidora, ogórka o jest sos i kurczaka -dziwne -dobra lubisz sałatkę z kurczakiem -tak -to pokroisz warzywa ja oporządzę te filety. Po skończonych zabiegach -dobry ten obiad -co nie Pozmywałyśmy i udałyśmy się na górę po płaszcze i krótki ponieważ przestał padać śnieg. -ścigamy się-zaproponowała Julia -po co i tak nie wygrasz -no tak to co robimy -bitwa na śnieżki powietrzna -tak -to wyśle straszliwca do pozostałych Nie minęło pół godziny, a zaczęła się zażarta bitwa. -jutro tu się spotkamy się w szkole -ok to papa W domu nadziałyśmy bułki i pianki na rożen i piekłyśmy sobie na kominku. Rano obudzona przez Błysk zobaczyłam ze jest 8.00 dobrze że w weekendy nie budzi mnie o 5.30. Wstałam zarzuciłam na siebie ubranie i obudzałam Jule. -wstawaj -po co -chciałaś bym cię obudziła gdy moje smoczydło chcę polatać -dobra wstaje-wstała i ubrała się-a tak właściwie o której smok straci cierpliwość -mam jeszcze pół godziny na coś do picia i śniadanie -a to co pijemy -herbatę, sumi albo rake -to może sumi -ok choć wole rake, a sumi musze mocno posłodzi Przygotowałam bułki z serem i gorzki napar który mocno posłodziłam no dobra bardzo mocno 3 łyżeczki cukru było za mało. Zjadłam to jednocześnie rzucając po rybach dla smoczków. Osiodłałam swojego Jula swojego i było ok. Ćwiczyłyśmy akrobacje. Po powrocie do domu zagrałyśmy w bierki. Zjadłyśmy obiad i czas było się szykować. Włożyłam moją kremową suknię do kostek. Julia włożyła suknie błękitną do łydek. Upięłyśmy sobie nawzajem włosy. Znaczy Juli w piękny kok a moje zostały rozpuszczone i dwoma małymi warkoczykami spięte znaczy warkoczyki po bokach związane z tyłu gumką. Wpięłam również sztucznego białego storczyka -wyglądasz prześlicznie-powiedziałam wkładając pantofelki -ty wyglądasz piękniej Gotowe wsiadłyśmy bokiem na smoki(nie wygodnie się leciało) Przybyłyśmy około 18.27 więc kilka minut przed czasem. Weszłam po schodach. * * * -Spójrzcie na jej suknie -a jej włosy -nie spójrz na jej buty * * * Przywitałyśmy się z resztą drużyny wymieniłyśmy zachwyty nad strojami, a następnie poszłyśmy do sali na tyle dużej że mogły latać tam swobodnie smoki, a reszta tańczyć. Bal rozpoczął się pokazem sztuczek. Kiedy wyczytano naszą drożynę miałam wrażenie że sala zamilkła. Z pokazu sztuczek nic nie pamiętam. Później zaczęły się tańce mnie nikt nie poprosił do tańca ale byłam oblepiana gdy siedziałam, a nie rozłączna smoczyca schowała się pod stołem. Musiałam wysłuchiwać pytań i szyderstw. Lecz w końcu było za dziesięć 12.00 ostatni taniec przerwano Nalano bezalkoholowego szampana i zaczęto odliczać. -10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3,2, 1 Nowy rok powitano z hukiem fajerwerki były prześliczne, a bal skończył się o drugiej * * * Rozdział XIV Moc to magia, magia to potęga * * * -kiedy zaczniemy badać moc -myślę że pod koniec tego tygodnia -ale mamy jeszcze jedną sprawę do rozstrzygnięcia -jaką -nie wiemy jeszcze kogo posłać do jednej szkoły -zgłosiłam bym się-powiedziała Sonea-ale mogą się przerazić mnie tylko -masz racje-powiedział Lorlen-ale musimy podjąć to ryzyko bo nikt nie ma ochoty tam iść bo uważa że to strata czasu gdyż jest tam rzadko potężny talent magiczny -ale trzeba próbować * * * Kiedy dwa dni później wróciłam do szkoły byłam mocno zdziwiona że w piątek będzie badanie mocy. Tyle się działo przez ostatnie miesiące że kompletnie o tym zapomniałam. Badanie mocy jest obowiązkowe, a moc ma badać Czarny Mag Sona(czarny mag to taki który może zwiększać swoją moc pobierając ją od innych) Jęknęłam no tak nikt nie chciał badać naszej szkoły bo rzadko pojawia się osoba o ponad przeciętnym poziomie mocy, więc raczej nie znajdą u nas kogoś kto z tego co czytałam dorównuje mocy Sonei która nie została zwiększona. Skoro bada ją Sonea to nie było innych chętnych. Powłócząc nogami udałam się na lekcje dziś omawiamy nocną furie i tym skończymy gatunki smoków i przejdziemy do innych tematów na wiedzy smoczej. Cały dzień nie przyjemności pani kazała mi omówić mniej więcej Nocną furie i robiliśmy pomiary miałam dość. Byłam bardzo zmęczona i po powrocie do domu marzyłam tylko i wyłącznie o łóżku. -już jutro badanie mocy -no nie mogę się do czekać -szkoda tylko że bada nas Czarny mag trochę się denerwuje -nie bądź idiotą ale fakt trochę to straszne Takie szepty i rozmowy toczyły się przez cały dzień nauczyciele już na pierwszej lekcji zdecydowali że nie da się nas uspokoić. -Kinga -tak -czemu ty nie podzielasz entuzjazmu wszystkich -bo mam najmniejsze szanse się w ogolę dostać na uniwersytet a co dopiero wcześniej, a jest to moje marzenie -nie przejmuj się Wymusiłam uśmiech kiedy Błysk zaczęła się domagać swoich pieszczot i robiła dosłownie wszystko by zwrócić moją uwagę. Następnego dnia 4 klasa nie miała lekcji. Ustawiono nas w ogonku znalazłam się na samym końcu. Dzień mi się potwornie nużył. W końcu weszłam widziałam że Sonea jest już zmęczona. Ukłoniłam się -Czarny magu Sone'e -usiądź i wyciągnij rękę * * * ~Lorlen ~Sonea ~Ktoś znalazł o potężnej mocy ~nie ~nieprawda spójrz ~no to mamy jedyną kandydatkę ~jak ma na imię ~nie pytałam ~nie pytaj była ostatnia i byli wszyscy ponumerowani sprawdź jej numer i następnie spytaj się dyrektorki o jej imię ~dobrze ~wiadoma jakiego ma smoka ~nie jestem pewna jak wchodziła nocna furia próbowała wejść ale ją wygoniła ~wracaj trzeba przedyskutować czy przyjąć sposób że wybierze czwórkę czy nie ~to powinno zależeć od niej samej ~ale najpierw dajmy jej taką możliwość ale trzeba to przedyskutować ~wezmę tylko jej teczkę i teczki ewentualnych kandydatów ~jest tam ktoś jeszcze o ponad przeciętnej mocy ~4 osoby ale głównie przeciętna ale też często tylko taka by przyjąć na uniwersytet ~weź tylko dziewczyn teczki ~dobrze (ten znak ~ oznacza rozmowę myślową) Sonea pośpieszyła po teczki. -dzień dobry -witaj czarny magu Soneo -przyszłam po kilka teczek -aż kilka -w zasadzie tylko jedna dziewczyna jest przyjęta a pozostałe potrzebuje że jeżeli rada starszych magów zgodzi się żeby wybrała 4 koleżanki to biorę teczki pozostałych dzieci o które mogą być ewentualnie przyjęte wcześniej -dobrze -numer który na pewno przyjmiemy to 50 -już podaje Sonea czytała akta zobaczyła zdjęcie i zgadzało się oczy jej prawie wyszły na wierzch gdy przeczytała gatunek smoka. Dobrze teraz numery (wymieniła wszystkich dziewcząt z mocom) -taka jedna uwaga jeśli mogę -jaka -myślę że ta dziewczyna wybierze te czwórkę-wskazała na teczki trzymane przez Czarnego maga Sone'e -dlaczego -należą do tej samej smoczej drużyny Sonea wsiadła do powozu i odjechała. W Gidli obrazu pośpieszyła do gabinetu administratora -administratorze -tak Czarny magu Soneo -Lorlenie mam teczki i ta na wierzchu to tej dziewczyny, a 4 pod spodem to te które dyrektorka zasugerowała że dziewczyna wybierze -dlaczego akurat te -bo według akt należą doi tej samej drużyny -jeszcze coś -tak -co -miałam racje ten smok ta nocna furia jest smokiem tej dziewczyny o niezwykłej mocy -żee co-oczy administratora wyszły na wierzch -tak * * * ' ' Rozdział XV Wspaniała Wiadomość -dziewczyny obiecałyście przypilnować by Błysk mnie nie skompromitowała -ta zadrzyj z nocną furią szukającą swej właścicielki -dodatkowa nieźle ta smoczyca jest nadopiekuńcza -no ok ale nawet nie próbowałyście jej zatrzymać -ciekawe kiedy wyniki -czego -badania mocy -wiecie że żadna z nas nie ma szans na wcześniejszy nabór -dlaczego -pomyśl nikt z naszej szkoły nie miał nigdy mocy ponad przeciętnej, a co dopiero takiej ogromnej-wreszcie przemówiłam im do rozsądku-taki rejon -zobaczymy -fakt nadzieje trzeba mieć Poszłyśmy na lekcje dzisiaj było nawet okej do wychowawczej która była akurat w środku lekcji -...ankiety nie są nudne wypełnijcie je ale już bez gadania bo obniżę zachowanie semestralne Klasa chcąc nie chcąc musiała ja wypełnić -nie podp.... Ktoś zastukał do drzwi. -proszę Weszła dyrektorka ale jakaś postać czaiła się za nią w cieniu. Klasa wstała -dzień dobry -Kinga ..... za mną Serce mi zamarło przypomniałam sobie cały ostatni tydzień nic się nie wydarzyło szczególnego żadnego sprawdzianu nic nie przeskrobałam chociaż ostatnio był konkurs może zostałam laureatką. Ewentualnie jakiś konkurs i ktoś się wypisał pewnie matematyczny. Najpewniej z 6 klasy teraz piszą może mam pojechać w zastępstwie? Nie wtedy by wybrali Anete jest lepsza, a może mój smok dostał szału i musze go uspokoić? Zdarza sie to czwartoklasistą w zasadzie każdemu nawet tym najlepszym. -poszłam drzwi się zamknęły i od razu rozpoznałam postać -czarny magu Soneo Czyli magia. -dzień dobry -chodź Kinga Poszłam za nimi do gabinetu dyrektorki. Sonea usiadła za biurkiem, a dyrektorka na kanapie w swoim gabinecie. Wskazano mi krzesło na przeciwko biurka. Nie pewnie usiadłam, -Kinga-oznajmiła Sonea- kontaktowaliśmy się już z twoimi rodzicami wyrazili zgodę więc wszystko zależy już tylko od ciebie -ale co -wstąpienie do gildii -naprawdę przecież w tej szkole nie zdarza się ponad przeciętny mag -też byliśmy zdziwieni ale nie tylko dla tego -jeżeli mogę spytać z jakiego -z takiego że jesteś jedynym dzieckiem który ma taką moc, a sprawdziliśmy cały kraj -jak to u mnie w rodzinie nie ma nikogo z talentem magicznym -jest kilka osób ale o zbyt słabym -ale to -jest to możliwe przez wiele lat słabsza magia się zwiększała, a po za tym matka i ojciec twoi mogli wstąpić na uniwersytet bo mają tylko trochę mniejszą magie niż przeciętną ale uznano że w tamtym roku bo było podobno przepełnienie będziemy dokładniej wybierać studentów. -rozumiem -jeszcze jedna rzecz jak się zgadzasz wstąpić to możesz wybrać 4 osoby o co prawda przeciętnej mocy by wstąpiły z tobą wcześniej -dlaczego -dlatego że chcemy zmniejszyć liczba robionych ci kawałów dziewczyny które wybierzesz dadzą ci oparcie one nie będą na szyderstwa narażone -więc dlaczego ja będę -bo ty będziesz się uczyła czarnej magii JA czarnej magii ale czy jestem godna. -nie wiem co powiedzieć chyba nie jestem godna musiała nastąpić pomyłka - masz w sobie dar cenny dar zgadzasz się na wstąpienie do Gidli -tak -wybierasz te cztery osoby -tak ale jeżeli nie zechcą nie będę ich ze sobą ciągnąć do gildii -dobrze masz tutaj teczki Sonea podała mi teczki z wypisanymi imionami, a ja gdy zobaczyłam kolejno imiona członkiń drużyny nocy od razu zdecydowałam -wybrałam te dziewczyny -rodzice tych dziewcząt zostaną zapytani o zgodę -raczej się zgodzą z naszej piątki to tylko ja nie mam w rodzinie maga -Kinga przejdźmy się i opowiesz mi o wyborze -dobrze -dokąd proponujesz się przejść -może smocze stajnie -dobrze przy okazji pokażesz mi smoka -jak sobie życzysz C.M Soneo (C.M skrót czarny mag) -więc tam pójdźmy Poprowadziłam ją do stajni i w tym czasie odpowiadałam na pytania -dlaczego wybrałaś te dziewczyny -bo razem tworzymy drużynę nocy -nocy -od gatunku mego smoka -a dziewczyny się zgodzą -na pewno -a ty jak bardzo chciałaś -było to moje najskrytsze marzenie, a właściwie by zostać uzdrowicielką ale skoro mam zostać czarnym magiem Zwiesiłam smętnie głowę -Czarna Magia ci w tym nie przeszkodzi -jak to -jestem również uzdrowicielką i prowadzę lecznice -będę mogła dołączyć do ciebie w lecznicy -owszem -dotarłyśmy na miejsce -zawołaj swojego smoka -smoczyce -no wołaj -BŁYSKAWICAA !!!!!!!! Nagle zeskoczył ciemny kształt tuż obok mnie i zaczoł się łasić -to jest Błyskawica w skrócie Błysk -ciekawe imię -miałam problem by nadać jakie kol wiek ale pomyślałam że jest pomiotem burzy, a kiedy trwa burza są błyskawice i stąd imię -rozumiem myślę że możemy już wracać -odprowadzę tylko Błysk -dobrze * * * ~Lorlen ~Sonea ~wyraziła zgodę ~jaka jest ~wzorowa uczennica ~to dobra wiadomość ~szybko się uczy ~to dobrze ~jeszcze jedna sprawa ~jaka ~mogę zostać jej mentorką ~tak tylko ją teraz powiadom ~dzięki Lorlenie muszę kończyć * * * -jestem -to prowadź -dobrze -Kinga -Tak Czarny Magu Soneo -zostanę twoją mentorką -kto to mentor -to stary zwyczaj że część magów wybiera sobie uczniów wybrałam ciebie, dlatego że i tak będziesz czarnym magiem więc nie zaszkodzi jeżeli nie świadomie podczas jakieś lekcji przekaże ci wiedze -dziękuje że mnie wybrałaś C.M Soneo -nie dziękuj -jesteśmy na miejscu -wejdźmy -rodziny wyraziły zgodę C.M Soneo -dobrze Kinga poproś dziewczynki by przyszły -dobrze Wyszłam z gabinetu i pobiegłam labiryntem korytarzy (dosłownie labiryntem). Gdy weszłam do sali była jeszcze lekcja wychowawcza -mam zabrać Julie, Anetę, Karolinę i Aniele -dobrze dziewczynki weźcie torby i idźcie. Dziewczyny zarzuciły torby na ramiona i poszły za mną korytarzem. -Kinga o co chodzi -ja wam nie mego powiedzieć ale wasze rodziny wyraziły zgodę, a wręcz kazały -ok czyli nic złego -a tak właściwie gdzie idziemy -do gabinetu pani dyrektor Doszłyśmy zapukałam -proszę Drzwi się odtworzyły dziewczyny zatkało, a następnie się ukłoniłyśmy -dziewczyny chcecie razem z Kingą wstąpić wcześniej do Gildii Magów -tak -macie jakieś pytania -jedno -jakie -skoro wezwano na początku tylko Kinge to ona ma taik wielką moc -tak jeszcze jakieś -tak -jakie -dlaczego skoro nie mamy wielkiej mocy to i nas wybrano -wybrała was Kinga -dlaczego ona -bo tylko ona spełniała kryteria, a uznano że gdy będzie tylko jedna młodsza odwszystkich to jeszcze bardziej będą szydzić -jeszcze bardziej dlaczego będą z niej szydzić -Kinga wyjaśnij im to później -tak C.M Soneo -to wasz ostatni dzień w szkole powiedzcie wychowawcy i klasie. Tu macie regulamin gildii. Gildia zaopatrzy was w Atrament pióra i pergamin, a książki będziecie miały biblioteczne. Wasze smoki mają spać z wami w pokojach? -jeżeli mogą -mogą zębacze zawsze się mieszczą, a nocna furia jest mniejsza -dziękujemy -radze wam się wybrać na zakupy ale dla smoków typu smoczy miętka i smakołyki na pierwsze kilka miesięcy co miesiąc gildia daje wam kieszonkowe które możecie wydawać na smocze przysmaki słodycze wolne wypady i inne przyjemności. Nie pakujcie nic oprócz rzeczy dla smoków. Ulubionymi książkami gdybyście się nudziły ciepłej i zimnej koszuli nocnej. Klatki straszliwca i tym podobnych. Zaprzysiężenie nowicjuszy jest w przyszłą niedziele -dobrze -idźcie na lekcje Przekazałyśmy wiadomość klasie i od razu zawrzało. Pani powiedziała że ja wybrałam pozostałe i ogulnie było zabawnie. Na smoczych praktykach maszyny strzelające kamieniami zostały ustawione i naszym zadaniem było je trafić. Było zabawnie gdy maszyna się zepsuła i poleciał cały grat kamieni. Następnego dnia wybrałyśmy się do smoczego sklepu bo kończyły się zapasy smoczy miętki. W niedziele miało być zaprzysiężenie zimowej grupy nowicjuszy, a że była środa miałyśmy jeszcze tylko kilka dni dla siebie. Wybrałyśmy się najpierw po smoczymiętke ja wypatrzyłam inny smakołyk który nie zbyt przekonał Błysk ale za to Rózia w nim zasmakowała. Weszłyśmy do księgarni miałam zamiar nabyć kilka książek a dziewczyny jakieś czasopisma. Poszłyśmy do łaźni umyłyśmy się, a następnie każda owinięta w szlafrok poszła do sali z parą. Wyszłam na chwilkę poprosić o dzban soku pachi (owoc pachi słodki owoc trylogia czarnego maga). *** -Ciekawe jaką Kinga wybierze dyscyplinę -i dlaczego mają jej dokuczać -jaką dyscyplinę wybrałyście bo ja chyba alchemie-powiedziała Jula -dlaczego alchemie -bo chce zajmować się ptakami -ja raczej też alchemie-mówiła Aneta-mam zamiar zajmować się matematyka -ja też alchemie ale nie wiem jaką dziedziną-powiedziała Karolina -to dlaczego alchemia -nie lubię walczyć i nie widzę siebie w roli uzdrowicielki jak mi się źle robi na widok krwi -to faktycznie problem -a ty co wybierasz Aniela -ja na pewno nie uzdrowicielką bo za dużo nauki najpewniej wojowniczką -ale w czasie pokoju będziesz mogła tylko tego uczyć -dlatego druga opcja to alchemia ale nic związanego z chemią myślę o historii * * * Wróciłam, a za mną szła służąca niosąc dzbanek soku pachi i 5 szklanek. Kiedy się oddaliła. Powiedziały mi o swoich postanowieniach co do dyscyplin posępniałam. -dlaczego jesteś taka smutna -bo wybrałam uzdrawianie ale nie tylko -jak to nie tylko -miałam wam przekazać że Sonea zostaje moją mentorką -łał -ale nie bez powodu -to jaki jest ten powód -ma mnie uczyć na czarnego maga -czarnego maga? -tak wczoraj podjęłam decyzje po długiej chwili namysłu długo Sonei zajęło mnie do tego przekonanie -to dlatego będą ci dokuczać -tak Upiłam łyk soku kiedy go skończyłyśmy ubrałyśmy się i poszłyśmy na pizze. Powiedziałam dziewczyną że jutro trening odwołany -dlaczego -idę na obiad do babci -a, ok Wróciłam do domu mega zmęczona. Rozdział XVI Wizyta ''' Zasnęłam od razu Błysk mnie oczywiście rano obudziła. -no już dobra wstaje Szukałam porannika na oślep. Błysk to zauważyła i przyniosła mi go z krzesła. -dzięki ogarnę sie i zjemy śniadanie Umyłam twarz i zęby poszłam do pokoju gdzie włożyłam ciepłe spodnie i sweter (w końcu -200C). Wzięłam torbę z notatnikiem książką (nie nie jedną z tych które kupiłam ale z tych które dostałam na gwiazdkę) stwierdziłam że jeszcze 5 książek gwiazdkowych nie zostało przeczytanych. Wiem że i tak do maja czyli urodzin się skończą jeżeli książka mi się spodoba pochłonę ja w kilka dni. Czytam naprawdę szybko.Siodło pod pachę i butelkę wody rzuciłam to na kanapę, a sama zrobiłam sobie herbatę bułki, a przed Błysk ustawiłam misę ryb. Zajadałam właśnie ostatnia kanapkę gdy Błysk skończyła ryby. -już kończę Pobiegłam po wcześniej przygotowane rzeczy dorzuciłam tam jedną rybę (specjalne pudełko) jabłko i założyłam smoczycy siodło. Poleciałyśmy jak zwykle rano nad skały. Pomyślałam że dobrze że włożyłam sweter i kurtkę. Polatałam kilka godzin i wróciłam do domu. Mama kazała mi się przygotować bo niedługo lecimy do babci. Poszłam się przygotować Włożyłam wełnianą sukienkę po krótkim na myślę do torby włożyłam notatnik i sweter. -włóż kurtkę -dobrze -leć przodem dogonimy cię -nie macie szans -właśnie że mamy No tak rodzice byli świadkiem tylko rekreacyjnych wolnych lotów -no to ścigamy się -na trzy Wystartowałam szybko byłam na miejscu. Pomyślałam że jutro to mój ostatni dzień jako osoby nie będącej z niczym powiązana. Zadzwoniłam domofonem -cześć babciu wpuścisz mnie -a gdzie reszta -będą za około 20 minut Weszłam pośpiesznie po schodach -cześć -wreszcie jesteś -hej dziadku -ani trochę nie urosłaś -tylko przez kilka dni to nie możliwe -racja opowiadaj -później nie chcę trzy razy powtarzać -no tak -babciu pomóc ci w czymś -możesz nakryć do stołu -pewnie -coś mi mówi że będziesz musiała zacząć pijać już odrobinę wina -dlaczego -bo kuchnia magów w nie obfituje -to dziś najwyżej pół kieliszka -cwana jesteś każą wino to weźmiesz mniej bo go nie lubisz -nie po prostu kręci mi się po nim w głowie -co robi ten smok Błysk usilnie próbowała zwrócić moją uwagę. - nie wie gdzie siedzę i miejsca znaleźć sobie nie mogę pokaże jej gdzie będę siedzieć to zaraz obok się położy Wskazałam na moje krzesło i w końcu się położyła, a ja wróciłam do rozkładania talerzy -mają tam wina ale nie tyle co się uważa dodają do niektórych potraw i piją do nich ale nigdy nie więcej niż dwa może trzy kieliszki, a nowicjusze bardzo rzadko w ogolę dostają -dlaczego -jest takie powiedzenie ,, Student budzi się po alkoholu z bólem głowy, a mag z bólem głowy poparzonymi plecami i dachem na podłodze" (mniej więcej cytat z Uczennicy Maga) -dziwaczne -nie magie trzeba kontrolować a alkohol może w tym przeszkodzić -teraz rozumiem -o wreszcie przyszli -jesteśmy -wygrałam -ty cwaniaro wiedziałaś że wygrasz -to i tak nie była pełna prędkość -żartujesz-braciszkowi opadła szczęka -nie W tym momencie przyszła ciocia i wujek wraz z kuzynką. Zasiedliśmy do obiadu na pierwsze danie był rosół wołowy z makaronem. Przy drugim daniu dziadek nalał wszystkim do kieliszków wina (zgodnie z umową mi tylko pół). Babcia przyniosła pieczonego kurczaka. I zaczęliśmy rozmawiać. -Kinga -tak -słyszałam że są różne kolory szat każdy sobie wybiera czy ma to jakieś znaczenie -ma to znaczenie -to co oznaczają kolory -najpierw powiem o trzech głównych dyscyplinach -no mów -uzdrowiciele zajmują się uzdrawianiem, wojownicy walką i strategią, a alchemicy pozostałymi czynnościami. -kontynuuj -uzdrowiciele noszą zieleń, wojownicy czerwień, alchemicy fiolet, a nowicjusze brąz szaty nowicjuszy są też krótsze Wzięłam łyk wina i kontynuowałam. -są też specjalne szaty. Wielki mistrz nosi białą, administrator niebieską, a Czarni Magowie czarną -zastanawiałaś się jaki kolor będziesz nosić -wiem już jaki wszystko wyjaśniła mi moja przyszła mentorka -mentorka -to stary zwyczaj że część magów wybiera ucznia moją zostanie C.M Sonea -mów dalej -wracając do szat będę nosić czerń -zaraz jak to -zostanę i uzdrowicielką i C.M -nieźle Babcia przyniosła pyszne ciasto i kompot. Rodzice rozmawiali o jakiś nie istotnych sprawach, a ja wysłałam straszliwca do drużyny z wiadomością ,,Jutro 8.30 trening weźcie sprzęt do smoczykówki" (koszykówka na smokach) i napisałam do zaprzyjaźnionej drużyny mieszańców ,,Hejka pamiętacie jutro 12 smoczykówka" Rozmowa trwała trwała, a ja w tym czasie wygodnie siedziałam Błysk położyła głowę na moich kolanach i zasnęła, a ja ją po głowie drapała. Dochodziła 7 gdy miałam dosyć -mamo mogę lecieć już do domu jestem zmęczona -ale zabierz Kubę -ok ubieraj się Włożyłam płaszcz zakładałam właśnie siodło co trwa krótko i wsiadłam -pośpiesz się -idę idę -Bałaganiarz leci za nami -dlaczego -dobrze wiesz dlaczego trzymaj się bardzo mocno polecimy szybko Wystartowałam nici z szybkiego lotu ledwo widziałam sypał tak gęsto śnieg -echolokacja Błysk Trafiliśmy w końcu do domu. Zaparzyłam sobie rake -Raki -wole sumi -to sobie sam zaparz W moim pokoju powiesiłam kurtke w szafie. Zdjęłam siodło i już się miałam kłaść gdy przyleciała Rózia z odpowiedziami "ok już przygotowany Aneta" "piłka nadmuchana Jula" I tym podobnymi od obu drużyn. '''Rozdział XVII Mecz Położyłam się i od razu zasnęłam Błysk obudziła mnie trochę wcześniej niż zwykle. Ale to nie był problem, bo byłam wyspana. Postanowiłam wziąć jeszcze prysznic. Ubrana ciepło wzięłam torbę z notatnikami. I składane krzesło sędzi. (Udało im się namówić nauczycielkę by sędziowała). Z płaszczem w ręce torbą przewieszoną przez ramie(znajdowały się tam: woreczek ze smoczymietką, sakiewka z drobniakami i zeszyt wraz z ołówkiem, piórem oraz flaszką atramentu.) Chwyciłam siodło pod pachę i zbiegłam po schodach. Zaparzyłam filiżankę herbaty i zrobiłam kanapkę z serem. Przed Błyskawicą ustawiłam kosz z rybami. Akurat kończyłam jeść gdy Błysk była w połowie wzięłam, więc paczkę paluszków i termos z czekoladą. -Błyskawica-zawołałam Smoczyca obrazu przybiegła, a ja jej założyłam siodło miałam jeszcze sporo czasu do treningu, więc postanowiłam potrenować znaki na migi i sztuczki. Wychodziło w miarę okej, ale trzeba było jeszcze potrenować dziewczyny przyleciały i zaczęłyśmy przygotowywać boisko. Została jeszcze godzina do umówionego spotkania, więc wyjęłam skrawki tkanin. -po, co ci ta tkanina -spytała Jula, gdy rzucałam każdej po skrawku. -pamiętacie jak wytrenowałyśmy ze smoczkami wspólny lot akrobacyjny. -tak -zawiążcie sobie tkaninę wokół oczu i wydajcie odpowiednie polecenia będziemy musiały powtórzyć układ, ale my na oślep. -a, co jak się zderzymy -nie się zderzymy smoki tego dopilnują -to zaczynamy Wydałam polecenia Błysk włączyłam muzykę. I ćwiczyłyśmy. Chyba wyszło ok. -udało się -a teraz jeszcze to utrudnimy -w, jaki sposób -ściągnijcie opaski i zawiążcie smoką -o kurcze -mówiłam, że będzie trudniej musicie teraz każdy skręt każdy unik wydawać smokowi -ok -nie będzie to takie trudne jak myślicie w końcu smoki było widać, że zapamiętały układ -racja -lećmy -trochę niżej - szepnęłam- w lewo kolce, a teraz pionowo w góre * * * -ej, co one robią -coś ćwiczą -DZIEWCZYNY ZAKOŃCZENIE - wrzasnęła Kinga -acha układ -zwróćcie im uwagę -ale jak proszę pani -umownym sygnałem -nie będą na niego zwracać uwagi z jednego powodu otóż ustalono go wczoraj, a one nie chodzą już do naszej szkoły od jutra będą nowicjuszkami * * * Zobaczyłam drużynę przeciwną -dziewczyny koniec lecimy do przeciwnej drużyny -ok -w szyku-spytała Aniela -w zasadzie, czemu nie. Tyle razy to trenowałyśmy, że w mgnieniu oka utworzyłyśmy szyk i poleciałyśmy do drużyny. -dzień dobry proszę pani. Cześć dziewczyny -to gdzie boisko -kawałeczek trzeba podlecieć -to prowadźcie Poleciałyśmy na gotowe boisko. -dobrze ustawcie się na pozycjach Mrugnęłam do dziewczyn wiedziały, co to oznacza fory, ale tylko do dezorientacji. Atakujemy nie tylko na sztywnej płaszczyźnie tylko każda inna wysokość Piłka poleciała w gór podleciałam szybko złapałam i podałam do Anieli, która miała nie złapać. -Aniela weź się w garść wrzasnęłam. Oczywiście Aniela specjalnie piłki nie złapała dzięki temu przeciwnicy zaczną przerzucać blisko niej piłkę licząc, że nie złapie. Jeszcze parę chwil dezorientacji.. -teraz Był to sygnał do ostrej gry wytrąciła piłkę jednej z przeciwniczek podała do mnie Jula następnie odleciała w bok, a ja podałam do Anety, Aneta do Karoliny ta zaś do Juli, a ta do Anieli, która wrzuciła piłkę do kosza. Przeleciałam szybko pod spodem łapiąc piłkę i podając do Anety i tak w kółko. W końcu dróżka przeciwna otrząsnęła się z przerażenia. Wygrałyśmy 10:9 -Koniec Zeskoczyłam z Błysk to samo zrobią Hania uścisnęłyśmy sobie ręce -dobra gra -pewnie Wyjęłam z plecaka czekoladę i paluszki Aneta koszyk owoców, Jula koc, Aniela rozpalała właśnie ogień, a Karolina wyciągała pianki. -zapraszamy was na piknik Nauczycielka w tym czasie odleciała. -z, czego będziemy pić -z tej zakrętki od termosu -a Usiadłyśmy trzaskał wesoło ogień. Tamta drużyna odleciała zwinęłyśmy przedmioty na boisku -dziewczyny pora na trening -co dziś ćwiczymy -znaki na migi -ok -musimy, więc nauczyć paru sztuczek smoczków Trenowałyśmy. O zmroku, który dość szybko nadszedł wróciłam do domu. -i jak tam samo poczucie-powiedziała mama wnosząc kubek z parującą wodą i jeszcze jakąś torbę -dziwnie, co tam masz -herbatę i puszkę raki kubki czajnik -po, co mi to -tylko ty pijasz rake wiec ci daje puszkę do gildii. -acha -pisz, co tydzień -mamo nie da rady -acha i jeszcze masz tu odrobinę kieszonkowego -gildia mnie zaopatrzy -ale masz -mamo jestem już śpiąca, a torba spakowana -idź spać Rozdział XVIII Witajcie w Gildii ' Wstałam wcześniej Błysk chciała polatać, ale wyjaśniłam, że to dla mnie ważny dzień i nie mam czasu. Poleciałam jeszcze w piżamie na śniadanie. Byłam taka podekscytowana, że dzisiaj moje pragnienie się spełni, że nawet nie patrzyłam, co jem i braciszkowi udało się dosypać trochę pieprzu do owsianki, gdy nie widziałam. Wzięłam wielką łychę i.. -aaa ostre -hihihihihiiihihihiihihhiihhi -teraz ty to zjesz -gotowa -chwila przypnę torbę do Błysk (nie była wielka) Popędziłam po schodach w tym momencie zadzwonił dzwonek to pozostałe dziewczyny przyszły z rodzicami i rodzeństwem. Braciszek nie był zadowolony, bo tylko on nie miał smoka. -dziewczynki polecicie przodem, ale nie za szybko my za wami -oki drużyno nocy lecimy w szyku Wymieniłyśmy spojrzenia i tak byśmy leciały, ale postanowiłyśmy pochwalić się rodzicom naszym zgraniem Wyruszyłyśmy. Dotarłyśmy 15 minut przed czasem. Dziewczyny wyjaśniły mi, że każda będzie miała mentorkę, ale później, bo ich starsze kuzynki przed pięcioma laty skończyły uniwersytet, ale chwilowo nie ma ich w gildii, bo wybrały się w podróż dookoła świata i będą w połowie pierwszego roku. Weszliśmy do wielkiego holu dech nam zaparło gdyż ,,Z posadzki jakby wystrzelają tam tysiące niewiarygodnie cienkich kolumienek z materii podobnej do szkła, podtrzymują one schody pnące sie z wdziękiem ku wyższym poziomom. Miedzy poręczami i stopniami wija sie delikatne nitki białego marmuru przypominające gałązki pnącej winorośli. Sprawiają wrażenie tak kruchych, ze trudno uwierzyć, by mogły unieść ciężar człowieka - i być może, gdyby nie wzmacniała ich magia, byłyby rzeczywiście zbyt słabe.(Cytat z nowicjuszki). Byłyśmy pod wrażeniem rodzice stanęli dalej, a my stanęłyśmy z boku przyglądając się naszym nowym kolegą i koleżanką. Wszyscy byli wyżsi od nas może tylko nie, którym wzrostem dorównywała Aniela najwyższa i najmniej dziecinna z nas. Kolejna pod względem wzrostu jest Julia dalej Aneta Karolina i o co najmniej 5 centymetrów o Karoliny niższa ja. Nowi studenci dziwnie na nas spoglądali.'' -czyli jednak kilka osób wcześniej przyjęli -tak ale tylko jedna z tych dziewcząt spełnia wymagania -jak to -a no ponieważ była tylko jedna uznano że wybierze czwórkę i na wzajem będą dla siebie stanowić oparcie -ciekawe, która spełnia te wymogi -wiem tylko, że ta dostanie mentorkę, ale nikt prócz tej osoby i administratora nie wie, kim będzie ta osoba -wydaje mi się, że wielki mistrz wie też -w każdym razie przekonamy się, która to już nie długo -ciekawe, jakiego ma smoczka -podobno nocną furie, ale nie wierze plotką pewnie gronkla albo w ogóle nie ma Taką rozmowę pochwyciłyśmy. Omal się nie roześmiałyśmy, gdy okazało się, że mówią o nas. -dziewczyny chyba rozgryzłam dlaczego akurat nowicjusze mają brązowe szaty -dlaczego -bo łączy on wszystkie kolory -no tak -nie mogę się doczekać -ja też -szkoda, że nasze kuzynki nie mogą być teraz nieźle by to namieszało im gdybyśmy wszystkie miały mentorki -myślę, że domyślili się, bo z tego, co pamiętam wasze nie są z starszyzny Na szczęście tamci nie usłyszeli, a my gadałyśmy w najlepsze. Aż... Usłyszeliśmy dźwięk gongu. Drzwi powoli się otwierały ukazując nam pomieszczenie rady gildii. W drzwiach pojawił się odziany w szatę mag. Asystent administratora mistrz Osen. -kandydaci ustawcie się w szeregu ze strachu poszłyśmy na sam koniec byłam najmniejsza, więc wpadłam na pomysł byśmy się ustawiły od najwyższej do najniższej. Posłuchały i tak się ustawiłyśmy. Wszyscy kandydaci weszli a Osen skierował jednego na lewo drugiego na prawo. Ku memu zdumieniu znalazłam się w samym środku. Stałam przeraża, ale starałam się tego nie okazywać. Usłyszałam szelesty i stuki to rodzice weszli do środka. -przedstawiam zimowy nabór nowicjuszy-powiedział mistrz Osen kierując się ku podwyższeniu rady gildii gdzie zasiadała starszyzna * * * -ta niska i blada na środku to ta o wielkiej mocy-spytała arcymistrzyni uzdrowicieli Vinara -tak, a dwie z lewej i dwie z prawej to jej towarzyszki-odpowiedziała Sonea -kto się by spodziewał, że z tej szkoły, z której rzadko jest w ogóle ponad przeciętny talent magiczny znaleziono jedyną wcześniejszą -też się tego nie spodziewałam * * * Mistrz Osen kolejno przesuwał się w śród kandydatów i czytał ich imiona -.....Nikola, Aniel, Aneta, Kinga, Karolina, Julia........ Szymon, Kiedy skończył. Rektor Uniwersytetu Jerrik opuścił swe miejsce wśród starszyzny i schodził właśnie po stopniach. Zatrzymał sie na środku sali przebiegł wzrokiem po kandydatach. -Jako nowicjusze będziecie musieli przestrzegać regulaminu Uniwersytetu. Aby wstąpić do Gildii, musicie złożyć przysięgę, która składa sie z czterech części. Po pierwsze, musicie przysiąc, ze nie Skrzywdzicie żadnego człowieka, chyba że Bedzie tego wymagać bezpieczeństwo Kraju. Dotyczy to wszystkich mężczyzn i kobiet, niezależnie od ich Pozycji, statusu prawnego czy wieku. Wszelkie wendety, motywowane Powodami politycznymi lub osobistymi, kończą sie tu i teraz. Po drugie, musicie przysiąc, ze Będziecie przestrzegać regulaminu Gildii. Jeśli go jeszcze nie znacie, Waszym pierwszym zadaniem jest Opanowanie jego przepisów. Niewiedza Nie Bedzie usprawiedliwieniem. Po trzecie, musicie przysiąc, ze Będziecie słuchać rozkazów każdego Maga, chyba ze wypełnienie polecenia Wymagałoby złamania prawa. Oznacza To, ze zasadę te traktujemy z pewna doza Elastyczności. Na koniec, musicie przysiąc, ze nie posłużycie sie magia bez polecenia Maga. Zasada ta ma na celu wasze bezpieczeństwo. Zgody Nie wolno wam używać żadnej magii Bez opieki, chyba ze otrzymacie na to Zgodę nauczyciela lub opiekuna. (uznałam, że warto było przytoczyć zasady są to trochę zmienione by pasowały do sytuacji) Rektor uniósł krzaczaste brwi i wyprostował się. -Jak nakazuje tradycja, każdy mag Gildii może ubiegać sie o opiekę nad nowicjuszem lub nowicjuszka, aby wspomagać ich edukacje na Uniwersytecie. Jerrik zwrócił się teraz Do rzędów nad sobą: Wielki Mistrzu Bakanie czy chcesz podjąć się opieki nad którymś z nowicjuszy. -nie -Czarny Magu Akkarinie czy chcesz podjąć się opieki, nad którym kol wiek z nowicjuszy -nie -Czarny Magu Soneo czy chcesz podjąć się opieki nad którymkolwiek z nowicjuszy -tak Podniósł się szmer pełen zdziwienia nikt się tego nie spodziewał się tego nie spodziewał z wyjątkiem Administratora, Rektora, no i obu Czarnych Magów. Było to prawie równoznaczne z tym że osoba którą wybierze zostanie w przyszłości czarnym magiem. -kogo, zatem wybierasz -pragnę zostać mentorką Kingi -wystąp, zatem proszę Rektor zadał to pytanie po kolei wszystkim starszym, magą -czy, który kol wiek z magów pragnie podjąć się opieki nad którymś z nowicjuszy -ja dokonałem wyboru rektorze Był to mistrz Danel -kogo za tem wybierasz -wybieram Szymona Podniósł się szmer zrozumienia ten wojownik pragnął zaopiekować się swym kuzynem. -wystąp, więc proszę Wojownik i Sonea ustawili się. -Czy ktoś jeszcze zgłasza chęć objęcia kandydata opieka? - spytał Jerrik. Kiedy nikt więcej sie nie odezwał. -niech wystąpi Szymon Chłopiec podbieg ukłonił się, ale nie zbyt nisko i powtórzył przysięgę nowicjuszy -niech wystąpi Kinga Podeszłam powoli. Ukłoniłam się nisko, a następnie powtórzyłam przysięgę nowicjuszy. Sonea wycia gnała ku mnie ręce, podając mi Szatę. -Niniejszym przejmuje nad tobą opiekę, Kinga. Twoje postępy w nauce będą Moją troską i zadaniem, dopóki nie ukończysz Uniwersytetu. -Będę ci posłuszna. Czarny Magu Soneo -Niech ta umowa będzie pożytkiem dla Was obojga - zakończył Jerrik. Obserwowałam jak pokolei wszyscy podchodzili i otrzymywali szatę. Dróżyna nocy zauważyłam tak jak ja była przerażona. W końcu zostałyśmy dwa lata wcześniej członkiniami Gidli magów. -Zostaliście właśnie nowicjuszami w Gildii Magów - oznajmił. - Niech nadchodzące lata Beda dla was pomyślne Skłoniliśmy się wszyscy. -Ceremonie przyjęcia uznaje za zakończoną -Kinga -tak Czarny Magu Soneo -pójdźcie z drużyną nocy do domu nowicjuszy otrzymacie tam pokoje przebierzcie się w szaty i rozpakujcie spotkamy się razem z waszymi smokami za godzina -jak sobie życzysz C.M Soneo Poszłyśmy prędko. * * * -nie wiedziałam że ty będziesz mentorką -uznałam że mogę być gdyż ewentualnie i tak zostaje C.M więc żaden problem jeżeli będę miała z nią lekcje -a co gdyby -będą nadal dla niej normalne lekcje ale będzie miała ewentualnie pierścień blokujący, a po za tym jak ma zostać uzdrowicielką to nie nauczę jej czarnej magii przed ukończeniem normalnego szkolenia, -acha a czy wtedy skończy z pozostałymi i będzie miała pełną szatę -rozmawiałam z administratorem i nie będzie nadal nowicjuszką do czasu aż zakończy naukę czarnej magii -rozumiem uzdrowicielką -tak to jej marzenie wyjaśniłam że nie stoi na przeszkodzie więc najpierw będzie normalną nowicjuszką która wybierzże specjalizacje uzdrawianie * * * '''Rozdział XIX Początek dowcipów Zaszłyśmy do domu nowicjuszy. Dostałyśmy pokoje obok siebie. Udałam się do swego by się rozpakować kamienne posłanie proste łóżko szafa i biurko . Ubrałam się w szatę. (poproszono o przysłanie rozmiarów pół roku nowe {pomiary}) Właśnie wiązałam pas gdy usłyszałam stukanie. Podeszłam i otwarłam drzwi była to służąca pchała wózek i miała rozpiskę. -panienka Kinga -zgadza się -proszę wręczyła mi pudełko w środku jest 5 szat i komplet bielizny codziennie wieczorem odpowiednie osoby będą przychodzić i zabierać brudne szaty. A jak jest rozpoznawalne kogo jest szata. Jest od wewnętrznej strony naszywka z imieniem i numerem pokoju. -rozumiem -a to-wręczyła drugie pudło -jest zapas pergaminu atramentu i kilka piór jagby się skończyło coś z tych rzeczy Bibliotece nowicjuszy można poprosić, a książki zostaną rozdane na lekcjach odpowiednich i po ostatnich egzaminach oddaje się je do biblioteki -dziękuje jeszcze coś -nie to wszystko. Służąca odeszła, a ja zaczęłam rozpakowywać się. Dolną szufladę biurka przeznaczyłam na torbę( taka w której codziennie noszę książki) i książki do nauki. W górnej wsadziłam pióra atrament i pergamin. Na półce nad łóżkiem wylądowały sakiewka ze smoczy miętką, książki, słoik z raką, czajniczek (chwilowo Rózia będzie podgrzewać ogniem dopóki nie nauczę się tego robić magicznie.) 5 kubków, łyżeczki. Ustawiłam klatkę Rózi w koncie. Szaty i suknia powędrowały do szafy. Buty zmieniłam (dostałam 2 pary) jedne wsadziłam do szafy drugie włożyłam. Płaszcz również znalazł się w szafie. Budzik na biurku obok łóżka. Szczotkę i przybory do czesania zostawiłam jednak na półce. Zerknęłam na budzik godzina prawie minęła Poszłam i zastukałam do drzwi dziewczyn. Gotowe postanowiłyśmy iść. Każda otuliła się szczelnie płaszczem i poszła do ogrodów gildii. Skłoniłyśmy się Sonei. -witaj C.M Soneo -witajcie mam wasz plan zajęć ponieważ przyszłe wasze mentorki (uzdrowicielki ale specjalizujące się w robieniu leków) poprosiły by przez pierwszy semestr zaopiekowałam się wami gdyż sie przyjaźnicie. -rozumiemy -C.M Soneo-odezwałam się- jest jakaś szansa na ogólną mapę Gidli gdyż chciałyśmy się swobodnie poruszać. -dobrze Kinga jeśli pójdziesz zemną na chwilę do moich pokojów to dam ci 5 map. Ponieważ jesteś moją podopieczną możesz tam często wpadać ale najpierw musisz zaznajomić się z komunikacją byś mogła zawsze mnie powiadomić. -rozumiem Poszłam za Soneo do jej apartamentu Błyskawica szła za mną. -wiesz Kinga uważam że skoro będziemy na siebie skazane praktycznie na całe życie powinniśmy się zaprzyjaźnić -wiem ale jak to na całe życie, a tak w ogóle jeżeli wolno mi coś takiego powiedzieć -spróbuj -ja już polubiłam ciebie C.M Soneo -w sytuacjach prywatnych jestem dla ciebie Sonea, a na całe życie gdyż jak zostaniesz C.M to będziemy się na wzajemnie pilnować. -acha (Akkarina akurat nie było dodatkowe zajęcia z sztuk walki) Od Sonei dostałam mapy. Podziękowałam i skierowałam się na ogrodu. -to co dziś ćwiczymy-spytała Jula -z listy którą kiedyś sporządziłyśmy zostało tylko Przeleciałam listę -przywoływanie smoków znaki na migi (ciągle sprawiały kłopot) i wspólna sztuczka chwila doczytać się nie mogę a tak ta sztuczka to ma być most ze smoków -acha -ja proponuje jeszcze znaki na migi potem w ferie przywoływanie a na koniec ten most potem wszystko czego się uczyłyśmy powtórzymy a potem -potem się pomyśli No to gdzie ćwiczymy -na polanie zbyt nie bezpiecznie las może spłonąć -dziś się zajmiemy zwiedzaniem gildii z lotu ptaka i może wtedy znajdziemy idealne miejsce -no dobry plan Przelatując nad areną zobaczyłyśmy walczących nowicjuszy a chwile później lecąc nad lasem całującą się parę. Po paru minutach znalazłyśmy idealne miejsce zapamiętałyśmy je i zmarznięte poszłyśmy do mnie grać w karty. -a tak właściwie to która godzina -13- zerkając na zegarek -to już pora obiadu chodźmy. Siadając przy stole usłyszałyśmy -patrzcie to te Wycześniaki -rany ale niskie -za mało jadłyście co-to był Szymon najwyraźniej stworzyli już bandę i on został przywódcą I obrzucili nas jedzeniem chwyciłyśmy po bochenku chleba i wybiegłyśmy szybko się przebrać w czyste szaty. Zjadłam szybko jedzenie i usiadłam na łóżku Błyskawica polizała mnie po twarzy -dzięki Błyskawica czy ja zawsze musze być wrogiem jakieś grupy nie odezwałam się nawet nic nie robiłam by ich nie sprowokować. Puk puk puk -otwarłam drzwi i weszły dziewczyny -hejka -można było się spodziewać -czego -że zaczną nam dokuczać -tak jak tego że w ciebie rzucą najwięcej jedzenia -e tam -to jak polatamy -ja bym wyszła na spacer ale awaryjnie ze smokami kto wie co jeszcze wymyślą a nasze smoczki raczej nie dopuszczą do groźniejszych kawałów -będziesz musiała pilnować by nie za bardzo twa smoczyca się zdenerwowała -spokojnie poćwiczyłam uspokajanie na bratu ostatnio nie źle mi dokuczał uspokajam już ją jednym groźnym słowem -a to okej -a jak zmarzniemy to po prostu polecimy sobie -idźcie po płaszcze ja zaraz znajdę swój wezmę trochę smoczy miętki i książkę wam też radze a i resztkę chleba -tak dobra myśl -to idźcie ja musze też uporać się z siodłem Spotkałyśmy się przed domem nowicjuszy przypinałam właśnie torbę do siodła gdy wszystkie dołączyły -to gdzie idziemy -przespacerujmy się po ogrodzie Ruszyłyśmy powoli nie śpiesząc się -ciekawe jak będą wyglądać lekcje -nie myślmy o magii myślmy raczej o smokach -wysłałaś już straszliwca -rozstaliśmy się parę godzin temu nie raczej zrobię to w przyszłym tygodniu -po tym spacerze chętnie bym poćwiczyła coś ze smokami -co twoja smoczyca robi Zerknęłam Błyskawica tarzała się po śniegu -ech wiem co porobimy bitwa na śnieżki n a smokach każdy na każdego potem w zespołach -dobry pomysł ale dokończmy najpierw spacer -szłyśmy chwile w milczeniu sypał tak gęsty śnieg że jak smoki szły parę kroków za nami to obserwator ich nie widział -nici z bitwy na śnieżki -masz racje strasznie sypie W tym momencie ludzie wychodzili z uniwersytetu po posiłku natrafiłyśmy na te samą grupkę smoków w ogóle nie było widać -patrzcie to te kurduple -o szaty już zmienione -patrzcie musieli chyba zmniejszać szaty -nie spójrz rękawy mają podwinięte i sięgają te szaty troche niżej -nie nie sięgają zostały obcięte widać to a gdzie wasze smoczki -pewnie nie mają, posiadają najwyżej po straszliwcu -hahahahhhahhahahhahha -właśnie że mamy Każda wykrzykneła imię smoka i w mig przybliżyły sie Wsiadłyśmy i powiedziałam -jak widzisz mamy lecimy jest strasznie zimno I poszybowałyśmy w kierunku domu nowicjuszy * * * -ta ta najm najm -wykrztuś wreszcie -ta najmniejsza miała nocną furie Szymon spojrzał -szlak rzeczywiście -może je dogonimy -wątpię -dlaczego -nasze smoki są w stajni a ich się mieszczą w pokojach %^&*() -widziałaś ich oczy' -pewnie -to co robimy -sypie tak że nic nie widać -w naszych pokojach jest prez to ciemno -możemy pójść do sali mycia smoków wyszorujemy je a potem same zażyjemy kąpiel i pójdzie się na kolacje a potem wcześniej spać -spać -a co po ciemku chcecie siedzieć -ale mag.... -my jeszcze nic nie umiemy nie miałyśmy żadnych zajęć zrozum- powiedziałam prawie wyprowadziła mnie z równowagi -najpierw musimy znaleźć drogę -niestety tak -tak gęstego śniegu dawno nie widziałam a do tego jest strasznie zimno -nie zimniej niż wczoraj -wczoraj miałyśmy ciepłe spodnie swetry kurtki a nie szaty i płaszcz -masz racje -idźmy bo zaraz zamarznę Rozdiał ? Następnego dnia rano Błyskawica obudziła mnie przed świtem -która godzina Próbowałam zobaczyć zegar -trzeba skombinować oświetlenie Po chwili namysłu. wzięłam kubek (żaro odporny) kilka kartek pergaminu i skropiłam to olejkiem eterycznym którego używałam do nadawaniu co jakiś czas ładnego zapachu pokojowi. -Błysk podpal to tylko ostrożnie-powiedziałam stawiając kubek (był przeźroczysty) na jej posłaniu . Chwile później miałam prowizoryczną lampkę odnalazłam zegar i spojżałam na niego -5.15 Lampka nie gasła (to nie było kilka kropel tylko z łyżka stołowa) -na długo to nie starczy tłuszcz by palił się lepiej ale trudno starczy by się ubrać. Ubrana postanowiłam poćwiczyć pisanie piórem dawno go nie używałam gdyż w szkole walono ołówki i długopisy a tu jeszcze pióra nie były wieczne tylko trzeba było zamoczyć stalówkę i dopiero pisać o dziwo pamiętałam jak trzymać by nie robić kleksów. Postanowiłam napisać list do Babci bo prosiła bym opisała jej ceremonie przyjęcia bo nie mogla przybyć. Wyciągnęłam Świerzy pergamin i zaczełam pisać. Akórat złożyłam podpis gdy lampka zgasła. Poprosze o świece powiedziano nam że w razie potrzeby przez pewien czas będziemy dostawali świece niektórzy nawet gdy potrafią stworzyć kule świetlną czasami używaja świec. By niue marnować mocy albo po wyczerpujących lekcjach gdy skończy się moc lub z innych przyczyn tak więc praktycznie każdy nowicjusz ma gdzieś pudełko świec. Zaraz przypomniało mi się że w pokoju każdego doinoszą świece powinny być na szafie przystawiłam krzesło zerknełam -są Była tam też podstawka na którą nabiłam świeczke -masz zapalaj tylko ostrożnie chwile później usiadłam przy biurku i zaczęłam czytać. O szóstej poszłam do łaźni na relaksującą kompiel a z tamtąd prosto na śniadanie. Nie było tam wielu nowicjuszy większość w dni wolne śpi do późna byli tyko ci z ostatniego roku którzy większość czasu wolnego poświęcają na naukę więc zaczynają wcześniej. Skończyłam posiłek i postanowiłam polatać śnieg już tak gęsto nie sypał ale było nadal lodowato. Polatałam hwile wróciłam do pokoju atrament był such więc zwinełam go w rólon i wysłałam do Babci. Była dopiero za 15 9 postanowiłam poczytać dziewczyny zjawiły sie troche po jedynastej. -hejka -cześć -gramy w coś -tak znowu zaczęło sypać. -ciągle sypie i sypie -gdzie ja schowałam to pudełko -znów zrobiło się ciemno -świeczka stoi na biórku -a gdzie zapałki -kamienne leże tam masz nie skończoną zapałeke -ale tam leży tylko Błyskawica -och weź pomyśl -aaa -aaaa właśnie okej znalazlam to w co gramy -bierki -mam -o widze że masz wode -tak 2l służąca codziennie tam wody dolewa -aaa -raki -a masz sumi -tak -przecież za nim nie przepadasz -wiem ale po woli się przyzwyczajam -acha -to co pijemy -rake, sumi -dobra kto chce sumi Zgłosiły się Aneta, Karolina Aniela -okej to my Jula pijemy rake -no to szykuj -jest mały problem -jaki -zwykle podgrzewałam straszliwcem ale teraz wysłałam go do babci -spróbuj świeczką którą właśnie podpaliła Błyskawica -albo smoczkiem -dobra Błysk ogrzewaj Nie zajęło wiele czasu a woda bulgotała zalałam proszek raki i liście sumi -to teraz możemy sobie po grać zabawa była przednia jak znudziły się bierki zagrałyśmy w czarnego piotrusia potem makao -która godzina-powiedziałam kładąc karte -13.30 -głodne -pewnie -to idziemy na obiad -ale dobry -tak -zjadłyście -eche -to zwiewamy idzie tamta grupa a tym razem prędko nie uciekniemy bo smoki w pokojach -no to hodu Wyszłyśmy szybkim krokiem z uniwersytetu a następnie biegiem do domu nowicjuszy. -uf -nie grajmy już dzisiaj mam inny pomysł niech każda atramentem narysuje swego smoczka -dobra -okej ja muszę jeszcze posprzątać -pomożemy ci. Szybko wysprzątany został pokój. Dziewczyny wyszły a ja odkorkowałam butelkę atramentu i wyjęłam potrzebne przybory właśnie skończyłam gdy przyszły dziewczyny. -i jak pokażemy jutro bo atrament jeszcze nie wysechł -a ok to może pójdziemy na kolacje -świetny plan -lecimy czy może idziemy -idziemy za duży wiatr i zbyt sypie ledwo damy rade iść -masz racje -idźcie po płaszcze. spotkamy się za pięć minut -dobra Wyszły -Błyskawica zostajesz zamykam drzwi na klucz Spojrzała na mnie wzrokiem mówiącym dlaczego mnie zostawiasz chcę iść -nie Kolejna minka tym razem wielkie oczy i spuszczone uszy -nie i koniec Jeszcze słodsza -no dobra ale wiesz że musisz iść i zostać na zewnątrz bo nie będziemy nadkładać drogi zostawiając cię w stajni szepnę słówko dziewczyną i morze również zabiorą smoki Wyszłam z smokiem zamykając drzwi dziewczyny właśnie robiły to samo -myślałam że lecimy-powiedziała Jula -idziemy -to dlaczego-spytała Karolina -uznałam że.... -że-pochwyciła Aniela Myślałam jaki powód -no dalej-dodała Aneta -że.. oj no dobra po prostu nie mogłam opszeć się jej minie -achaa... smok manipulujący właścicielem ciekawe -przy najmniej na lekcje uda ci się zostawić -tak -zerknęłaś do planu -tak -my tu gadu gadu a ja głodna -masz racje Poszłyśmy smoczyce w końcu udało mi się zostawić. Było przeraźliwie zimno a latarnie były oblepione śniegiem i ledwo oświetlały drogę obok przeszli magowie skłoniłyśmy się i szczelniej otuliłyśmy płaszczami ale wiatr był taki silny że ledwo powłóczyłyśmy nogami płaszcz się rozchylał i wiatr uderzał w nasze gołe od kolan nogi gumka przytrzymując włosy spadła ale nie mogłam jej znaleźć na szczęście było od uniwersytetu do domu nowicjuszy tylko 300 m więc w końcu dotarłyśmy ale byłyśmy przemoczone i zmarznięte. Akurat tuż za nami dotarli pozostali nowicjusze z naszego semestru. Wszyscy byli zbyt zmęczeni by się odzywać zawiązały już się kilku osobowe grupki. Większość się wcześniej znała nie było jednak nikogo z naszej szkoły nie miało prawa być nasza szkoła jest przyjmowana w naborze letnim. Wszyscy wyglądaliśmy fatalnie przemoczeni szliśmy w kierunku sali jadalnej po drodze minęła nas jakaś uzdrowicielka ukłoniliśmy się wszyscy. -jesteście przemoczeni dlaczego nie postawiliście tarczy chroniącej przed zimnem -rozległ się cichutki szmer co to Uzdrowicielka zrozumiała -a zimowy nabór wy jeszcze nawet nie macie wyzwolonej mocy idźcie szybko do stołówki na ciepły posiłek (kilka dni później dowiedziałam się że to była mistrzyni Indria przełożona nauk leczniczych) * * * Sonea westchnęła szła właśnie z Akkarinem na zebranie starszyzny w gabinecie Lorlena co roczne rozpoczynające semestr nuda ale konieczna. Rozpoczęło się zebranie po kilku tematach -ma ktoś jeszcze jakieś uwagi-spytał Lorlen -ja mam-odezwała się Indria -tak -idąc na zebranie zobaczyłam zimowy nabór był w opłakanym stanie szaty całe mokre w włosach tona śniegu płaszcze pod dotknięciem uwalniały wodę nowicjusze byli przemarznięci -to jest problem odezwała się Vinara nie mają jeszcze wyzwolonej mocy a nauka kontroli może zająć kilka tygodni -nie mogą się posługiwać mocą do czasu jej osiągnięcia -tak a nie za nosi się na poprawę pogody niektórzy nawet uważają że może się pogorszyć -jeszcze kilka takich przepraw a będziemy mieli dom uzdrowicieli pełen chorych nowicjuszy Lorlen podniósł rękę by uciszyć wszystkich -to rzeczywiście problem niech każdy pomyśli nad jego rozwiązaniem rozległ się szmer głosów Akkarin położył rękę na moim ramieniu ~jakieś pomysły ~jeden ale nie jestem pewna czy zadziała ód czego zależy ~ile jest uczniów w przeciętnej klasie ~około 20 ale w tej klasie 23 ~czyli okej ~Sonea powiesz mi wreszcie o co chodzi a oto że salę są wystarczająco duże by pomieścić nauczyciele nawet 25 uczniów i jest jeszcze na tyle miejsca z tyłu by pomieścić tam nawet 25 koszmarów ponocników ~fakt rzeczywiście jest kiedyś tam stały szafy z podręcznikami ale zdecydowano je umieścić w bibliotece stało też tam więcej ławek ale ponieważ były rzadko były używane to przeniesiono je do podziemi ~to dobrze ~a teraz łaskawie powiedz dlaczego ci potrzebne tyle miejsca ~by pomieścić tam smoki ~ale po co ~ALBO BĘDĄ na nich przylatywać albo będą iść chroniąc się pod skrzydłem ~mogą zostawiać je w stajni ~i później iść w śniegu Ściągnął rękę i zaczęła się rozglądać niektórzy dyskutowali inni zerkali na nas domyślili się że się ze sobą skonsultowaliśmy. -koniec czasu na omawianie niech ci którzy na coś wpadli się wypowiedzą Padło kilka pomysłów ale po ich omówieniu zdecydowanie je odrzucano W końcu przedstawiłam mój pomysł -to by dało się zrobić ale starsi uczniowie mogą być zazdrośni -wiem dla tego uznałam że inne klasy też mogą mieć na uniwersytecie smoki zakaże się tylko im bitew -są i tak zakazane gdzie indziej niż w wyznaczonych miejscach a i tak nowicjusze wolą poprosić jakiegoś nauczyciela by ich przypilnował na arenie -myślę-odezwał się jakiś uzdrowiciel- że jutro po lekcjach kazać im przyjść do domu uzdrowicieli na badania bo podejrzewam że już się po przeziębiali i by nie spowodować epidemii zaszczepić ich i wzmocnić jeżeli są przeziębieni -dobra myśl czyli dziś któryś z magów przejdzie się i oznajmi to nowicjuszom ktoś na ochotnika Nikt się nie zgłosił nie dziwne komu się chce przechodzić po tylu pokojach i tłumaczyć wszystko po ileś razy -niech każdy po kolei napisze swoje imię wrzucimy to do tego pojemnika i wylosujemy Wszyscy wrzucili Lorlen wylosował rozłożył kartkę i przeczytał -Czarny Mag Sonea Soneo pójdziesz zaraz po pokojach i przekażesz to nowicjuszom Jęknęłam dlaczego mam zawsze pecha Udałam się szybko do domu nowicjuszy **&******** Po kolacji rozeszłyśmy się ściągałam właśnie płaszcz gdy usłyszałam stukanie poszłam otworzyć i szybko się ukłoniłam i woda poleciała z mojej szaty i płaszcz przewieszonego przez ramię -C.M Soneo -Kinga jesteś cała mokra -wiem -dobrze ale nie po to tu przyszłam Wyjaśniła mi wszystko że smoki mogą być na uniwersytecie i tak dalej -dziękuje C.M Soneo -prywatnie mów mi Soneo co zamierasz w związku z tą szatą -idę teraz do łaźni ogrzać się mam sposób na suszenie ubrań -jaki -parą -ale wtedy nie wysychają -robią się ciepłe a że w końcu przestało wiać to je wysuszę lecą ten kawałek -zaziębisz się wtedy codziennie zabierają szaty więc weź inną i nawet gdy ta też zrobi się mokra przeza ten śnieg to masz kilka zapasowych i będziesz miała w co się ubrać a i jeszcze jedno i dowiedziałam się o szczepieniach zamarłam -to dowidzenia -dowidzenia Soneo -o tak lepiej jak mówisz Wyszła jeszcze raz wzdrygnęłam się na myśl o szczepieniu. Na nie szczęście jeszcze wiało ale mogłam pojechać na Błysk. Wzięłam suchą szatę i włożyłam do torby która została przypięta do smoka. Wsiadłam i szybko pobiegłyśmy było trochę chłodno przez to że byłam mokra ale szybko dotarłam do łaźni. Weszłam do wanny wypełnionej gorącą wodą było to cudowne uczucie. Gdy zaczęło robić mi się nie przyjemnie wyszłam i się wytarłam wkładając szat myślałam co jutro mamy. Na mojej smoczycy szybko dotarłam do swego pokoju. Podgrzałam kilkoma poleceniami wydanymi Błyskawicy o co mi chodzi i już tylko dosypałam odrobinę proszku raki. Znalazłam ciepłą piżamę i szybko przebrana wskoczyłam pod kołdre wypiłam gorący napój a że było jeszcze w miarę wcześnie sięgnęłam po książkę po kilku rozdziałach ogarneła mnie senność zdmuchnęłam świeczkę i poszłam spać. Rozdział Rano zostałam obudzona przez sami wiecie kogo. Zapaliła Błyskawica mi świeczkę patrze na zegarek 5 -nie oszczędzałaś się no dobra jeść przed 6.45 nie ma na co liczyć bo stołówka zamknięta Spojrzała na mnie pytająco -za duży wiatr nie da rady polecieć a po za tym spójrz jak sypie może wieczorem Przebrana w czystą szate i zażucony na nią płaszcz poszłam na krótki spacer Błysk osłaniała mnie skrzydłem Po około pół godzinie wróciłam do pokoju i zabrałam się za pożądki kubki opłukałam resztką wody łóżko pościeliłam zwinełam obrazek przedstawiający Błyskawice i zaczełam się pakować. Zerknełam i. Była akórat pora by iść na śniadanie przypiełam torbe do siodła założyłam płaszcz zdmuchnełam świeczke i poszłam na korytaż. Wczoraj się umuwiłyśmy że pójde po nie jak będzie czas więc teraz zastukałam pokoleji do drzwi wychodziły tak samo zażucając płaszcze wołając smoczyce osiodłane z torbą przypiętą do siodła sypało nadal więc zasłaniały nas nasze smoczki. -po drodze spotkałysmy inne osoby aż w końcu zebrała się cała grupa było wesoło no w każdym razie dla nich nie dla nas były dowcipy o kórduplach. O karłach o tym że szaty źle dopasowane próbowano nas obrzucić śnieżkami no powiecmy zaczeło się od wrknięć a omal nie skończyło się na tym że Błyskawica, Dela, Roxy, Terra i Niezapominajka ich powaliły kolce zostały wystrzelone do okoła a Błyskawica kogoś trzepneła ogonem -no już dobra Szybko poszłśmy dalej po posiłku znalezienie Sali nie zajeło więcej jak pięć minut. Skłoniłyśmy ysię magowi w fioletowej szacie, odpiełyśmy torby, odesłałyśmy smoki na koniec Sali z przykazaniem spokoju zostania na miejscu i nie atakowania pozostałych. Nikogo jeszcze nie było więc zajełyśmy miejsca. Ławki były na uniwersytecie dwu osobowe usiadłam z Julą w pierwszym żędzie ona pod oknem. Za nami nie rozłączne Aneta z Karoliną oczywiście Aneta przy oknie a za nimi Aniela tylko że ona nie siedziała pod oknem bo nie lubiała. Było o jedno miejsce za dużo więc Aniela siedziała sama tak jak lubiła. Wszyscy w końcu zasiedli. Mistrz zaczoł wykład. -magie dzielimy na trzy poziomy Wszyscy wyjeli pióra -nie notujcie na tej lekcji będzie to tylko kilka zdań zaraz wami zajmą się każdym osobno nauczyciele Odłożono wszystkie przybory -pierwszy poziom wyzwolenie mocy drugi nauka, a kontroli a trzeci wiedza pierwszy osiągniecie dzisiaj drugi będzie waszym celem przez następne około dwa tygodnie trzeciego nie osiągmniecie nigdy dlatego że by posiąść całą wiedze zgromadzoną na uniwersytecie trzeba by mnustwa żywotów a i tak nie poznaliście by wszystkiego przykładem są informacje polityczne które poznają jedynie starsi magowie albo wiedza jak rozpoznawać czarną magie czy smierć przez nią zadaną i wreszcie czarną magie. a teraz zostawicie tu swoje rzeczy i smoki na korytarzu czekają wasi nauczyciele. Nowicjusze którzy posiadają mentorów udadzą się z nimi a pozostali wybierają maga nowicjuszka z magiczką nowicjusz z magiem do roboty Zaszumiało od odsuwania krzeseł i stawiania toreb na blatach my swoje przypiełyśmy do smoków i kazałyśmy im zaczekać. Każda z nas wiedziała że nie ma szans by ktoś albo nam coś podrzucił albo ukradł nasze smoczki już tego dopilnują. Nikt im też nic nie zrobi bo nauczyłyśmy je że mogą tylko od naszej piątki coś brać, a i tak od innych niż właścicielki brali nie chętnie jedli ani przyjmowali podarunek. Wytestowałyśmy to nawet poprosiłyśmy koleżanke by nakarmiła nasze smoki warczały dopuki nie kiwnełyśmy głowami. Z tymi myślami spokojnie przeszłyśmy przez próg za innymi nowicjuszami i nowicjuszkami ukłoniłam się prędko tak jak reszta. Znalazłam Sone’e i jeszcze raz się ukłoniłam -czarny magu Soneo -chodź za mną Obejżałam się i zobaczyłam że dziewczyny już znalazły osoby które będą je szkolić. Obróciłam się i powędrowałam za moją mentorką. Weszłyśmy do jakiegoś pomieszczenia w którym stały dwa fotele naprzeciwko siebie. Usiadłyśmy i Sonea zaczeła -teraz wyzwolę twoją moc zamknij oczy Nic z tego nie pamiętam -a teraz przeprowadze cię przez ćwiczenia odprężające wyobraź sobieże z każdym oddechem rozluźniasz jakiś mięsień dobrze wezmę cię za ręce wsłuchaj się w swoje otoczenie Słyszałam kroki na korytarzu trzaskanie sniegu na zewnątrz wycie wiatru -teraz ogranicz się do tego pomieszczenia Tutaj było znacznie ciszej nasze oddechy wtedy ze zdumieniem usłyszałam że nasze oddechy się zchynchronizowały nie wiedziałam kto się do kogo dostosował -a teraz wsłuchaj się w swoje ciało Wydawało mi się to dziwne chciałam zapytać się jak ale nim się odezwałam usłyszałam bicie serca szum krwi odgłosy żołądka nie tyle co słyszałam a wyczuwałam te dźwieki ~witaj Kinga ~to jest komunikacja mentalna ~tak tej rozmowy nikt nie może podsłuchać ponieważ mamy kontak fizyczny ale nie musimy się dotykaćn by rozmawiać jeśli będziemy w tym samym pomieszczeniu bez problemu możemy wychwycić myśli kierowane do osoby ale jeżeli będziemy dalej to najpierw trzeba wywołać imię rozmówcy kiedy ta osoba wypowie twoję imię będziecie mogli zaczać rozmowe ~Czy będę mogła tak dzisiaj porozmawiać z mojimi przyjaciółkami ~chodzi ci o waszą piątke ~tak tylko pamiętaj że komunikacja mentalna nie jest do końca prywatna ~acha ~i jeszcze jedno mogą tak rozmawiać jedynie magowie gdyż rozmowa myślowa jest związana z talentem magicznym ~czyli z rodziną listy i normalna rozmowa ~chyba że z magiem ~w mojej rodzinie nie ma magów ~nie wykluczone że będzie jeszcze jeden za kilka lat ~mój brat ~tak ~możliwe ale wątpie bym chciała z nim rozmawiać ~jak to dlaczego ~no nasze pożegnanie wyglądało tak że mnie kopnoł a Błyskawica go przewróciła ciesze się że dopiero w przyszłym roku będzie miał smoka ~dlaczego ~bo gdyby był w mojim wieku to by nasze smoki chyba nie ustannie walczyły no i był by kłopot bo rodzice by chcieli byśmy mieli zembiroga ale to nie dla mnie nie lubie z kimś dzielić smoka ~skąd wiesz jakie to uczucie ~musiałam go podwozić czasami ~koniec pogaduszek trzeba wziąć się w garść i zacząć lekcje kontroli ~tak jest ~ale jesteś zabawna ewidentie cie polubiłam ale do rzeczy wyobraź sobie miejsce ograniczone ścianami podłogą sufitem Wyobraźnia powiedziała mi bym stworzyła prosty pokój o drewnianej podłodze z kremowymi ścianami ~wyślij mi teraz obraz pokoju ~widać ~tak pokaże ci co widzę I zobaczyłam ten sam pokój tylko jakiś rozmazany i z trochę inną podłogą ~zgadza się ~tak i nie jest rozmyty i trochę inna podłoga ~to dla tego że moja pamięć trochę się zatraciła ale dalej wyobraź sobie drzwi duże bo wejściowe Drobny wysiłek woli i już wielkie dębowe drzwi z srebną klamką ~otwórz je Pojawiła się czarna przestrzeń a po środku niej Sonea ~mogę wejść ~pewnie Poczułam w moim umyśle obecność dziwnie znajomą a zarazem obcą ~jesteś w moim umyśle ~tak ale by nauczyć cię kontroli musze w nim być Rozglądnęłam się po pokoju nie był już pusty leżały tam nie istotne przedmioty i na ścianach wisiały obrazy ~zaczełam panikować bo na jednym z nich był wyrażony mój strach przed szczepieniem ~uspokój się oddychaj powoli Zastosowałam polecenie ~wyobraź sobie kolejne drzwi najlepiej czarne i wypchnij za nie wszystko czego nie chcesz bym zobaczyła wypchnełam obraz ale przez przypadek straciłam poczucie kontaktu Otwarłam oczy -wyrzuciłam ciebie -tak to się zdarza spróbujmy inaczej gdy wejde do twego umysłu no cóż zobaczysz Szybko stwożyłam pokój i wpuściłam Sone’e ~spokojnie oddychaj głęboko i tak w końcu się dowiem może pomoże ci jeżeli mi opowiesz co cię dręczy bo nie chce próbować ostatniego pomysłu gdyż jest on nie przyjemny Opowiedziałam o strachu przed dzisiejszym szczepieniu od razu poczułam się lepiej ~wracajmy do lekcji kontroli Tym razem było bez żadnych zakłuceń ~dobrze wyobraź sobie kolejne drzwi ozdobne gdyż będą prowadzić do twej mocy ~Zrobione ~otwórz je ~świetnie Przez kolejne minuty tłumaczyła mi zasady kontroli Zdjeła z mojich rąk dłonie -Świetne ci idzie mieło dopiero 40 minut hcesz odpocząć tu czy wrócić za 5 minut tutaj -chyba wrócić bo coś mi mówi że cierpliwość mego smoka się kończy jest jeszcze spokojny jeśli pozostałe smoki z grupy jeszcze się nie znudziły i jeśli dziewczyny już są -to idź Poszłam prędko na krótką przerwe nie mineła nawet minuta gdy dotarłam moja smoczyca jakoś odczepila torbe co nie było trudne gdyż przywiązałam ją nie u chaka tylko jak najbliżej by mogła wrazie czego odwiązać. Spała smacznie ukrywając torbe między lapami dziewczyny siedzialy oparte o smoki -ej co tak długo -a tak po prostu to wasza pierwsza przerwa -nie odpowiedziały wszystkie -druga -wszyscy po za Anielą -a twoja 3 -jak wam idzie kontrola -ciągle wyżucamy je z umysłu po 5 próbie mamy przerwe ale powiedziała że teraz nie będzie do skutku gdy chwile będzie mogła byś -a ja raz wyżuciłam a po tem mi wytłumaczyła że musze nie mam wyboru i tak dalej -a podeszłam do smoczycy która już uniosła glowe próbowała się podnieść ale powstrzymałam ją ruchem ręki -hej sory że tak długo * * * ~Rothen ~Sonea i jak tam ~szybko się uczy ~tak jak ty ~na serio ~tak na prawde tydzień zajeło ci nauczenie ci się kontroli może trochę dłużej a później to ukrywałem ~wiem ~uczy się może tak szybko gdyż gdyby miała tyle lat co ty gdy cię przyjeliśmy to może by była samorodna (termin z książki pod tytułem ,,Uczennica Maga” tej smej ałtorki jest to prekłel trylogi) ~możliwe jej moc jest duża * Głaskałam Błyskawice długimi ruchami palców po głowie 0no musze się zbierać miałam tylko 5 minut a jużz 3 minełhy zostajesz Błysk -już -co - za kilka minut musimy iść miałyśmy 10 minut -tak długo -nasze nauczycielki też musiały odpocząc paa Poszłam szybko zastukałam iw eszłamm -gotowa -tak mogę zadać tylko jedno pytańe tak tylko usiądź -dlaczego miała krótszą przerwe -bo sobie dobrze raadzisz i im żadziej będą przerwy i będą krótsze tym szybciej nauczysz się kontroli -rozumiem -wracamy do lekcji -tak Szło mi chyba nie najgorzej bo gdy żegnałam się z Soneą to była uśmiechnięta powiedziałą że zaraz jest przerwa tutaj wszystkie przerwy trwały poszłam do Sali gdzie nauczyciel powiedział że możemy wyjść na dwór korytarz albo zostać w Sali a z tamtąd udać się na lekcje histori Na ostatniej lekcji wojownik przypomniał nam że zaraz po kolacji całą grupą mamy się udać do domu uzdrowicieli. Nikt nie maił wesołej miny wszyscy pokasływali albo kichali było to jednoznaczne wszyscy po wczoraj zachorowaliśmy. Zaprowadzono nas wszystkich do jednej Sali i po koleji wywoływano w sumie byłam ostatnia powietrze było w m9iare ciepłe ale tuliłam się do Błysk. -Kinga Poszłam ostrożnie a za mną smok -usiądź na stole i podwiń rękaw Posłusznie wykonywałam polecenia. Uzdrowicielka chwyciła mnie za przed ramie i zamknęła oczy. Zapisala coś na karcie starałam się nie kaszleć chociaż wiedziałam że to na nic. -stań na wadze Zmierzyła mnie i zwarzyła zapisała coś na kartce -usiądź spowrotem Wzięła butelke z jakimś płynem strzykawke i zrobiła mi zastrzyk -idź do tamtego pomieszczenia Poszłam ze smokiem byli już tam wszyscy. Nie myliłam się miny ich mówiły jedno znacznie że wszyscy są chorzy **** ~Vinara ~Karne o co chodzi ~cała ziimowa chora zastrzepiłam ich i wzmocniłam mocą ale podejżewam że to za mało ~a dokładniej na co (tu jakieś medyczne argumenty nie znam się wiec pomijamy) ~każdy niech dostanie witaminy i to lekarstwo w odpowiedniej do wagi ilości ~`coś jeszcze ~zatrzymać ich na noc ~tak drastycznie ~inni raczej sami zwalczą chorobe ale lepiej ich obserwować przez noc gdyby miało coś poważniejszego z tego wyniknąć choć to wątpliwe jeżeli poważniej nie będzie to jutro normalnie będą lekcje. ~rozumiem $$$$ Zostaliśmy powiadomieni. Nikt nie był zachwycony gdy jeszcze okazało się że musimy mieć kolejny zastrzyk i brać jakieś gorzkie lekarstwo. Ale przysięga mówiła wyraźnie że mamy słuchać poleceń każdego maga. Choć miny były nie wyraźne nikt nie protestował. Gdy następnie zagoniono nas do jednej sali 23 łóżkami nie miałam humoru no bo myślałam że chociaż rozdzielą chłopaków od dziewczyn. Ale cóż. Błyskawica troche zdziwiona gdy bez zdejmowaniaa siodła i nie w pokoju kazałam jej spać i sama się usadowiłam na łóżku co prawda dopiero usiadłam bo było wcześnie dziewczyny przysiadły również na swoich łóżkach nie miałyśmy nastroju do rozmowy miałyśmy zadane z matematyki ja z Anetą lubimy ten przedmiot a magiczka wykładająca ten przedmiot była sympatyczna ale wszyscy wiedzieli że czeka tylko na godną zastępczynie a potem postara się o posade ambasadora gdyż to życie ją nudzi. Wyraźnie zapomniała że mamy badania chocia nie bo matematyke mamy dopiero po jutrze. Na szczęście chodziłysmy w szkole na dodatkowe zajęcia z matematyki ja z Anetą z wyboru Karoline namówiła Aneta że będzie fajnie ja Jule a Aniela jest matoł matematyczny więc nawet kilku tygodniowe namowy na nic się nie zdały. Jula i Karolina znały matematyke na poziomie 6 klasisty Aneta i ja na 1 gimnazialisty czyli tego co ię uczyłyśmy ale ja gorzej. Bnasza czwórka świetnie sobie radziła a Anieli jakoś sobie radziła bo miała korepetycje w domu. W koncu gdy zobaczyłyśmy że wszyscy gadają same przemogłyśmy milczenie -e troche dziwnie się czuję -powiedziała Jula -dlaczego -bo z powodu zwykłego przeziębienia na noc nas przetrzymywać -może dlaetgo żeby się nie rozniosło wiesz w szkole to jest innaczej -może masz racje -co tam się dzieje -pewnie rozmawiają kazaliśmy im zająć łóżka nic więcej -ide kazać im spać -nie ma szans by ci zasneli jest dopiero za 15 20sta -lekarstwo na senne -może zadziała ale wcześnie się wybudzą -niekoniecznie -spytajmy się innego uzdrowiciela -powinna ta grupa iść spać ale nie wiemy czego użyć by zasneli może nemmin (t. c.m) -za młodzi mają tylko 13 lat od 15 dajemy -a piątka z nich ma tylko 11 -a no tak młodszy nabór -może dożylnie -kroplówka czy strzykawka -strzykawka 3333 -to środek naseny zdajemy sobie sprawe że dla was za wcześnie ale by lekarstwo dobrz zadziałało trzeba leżeć spokojnie albo spać każcie smoką spać i was ranno nie budzić macię pięć minut Wyszła -Błyskawica musisz spaać i błagam nie możesz mnie budzić bo inaczej będzie źle Posłuchała i szybko wyrównał się jej oddech. Uzdrowicielka podchodziła właśnie do pierwszego nowicjusza. Okazało się że nim byłam ja -widze że twój smok już zasnoł pozostzli jak widzisz jeszcze walczą więc nie będę czekać bezczynnie czekając Rozejżałam się miała racje. Dostałam zastrzyk właściwie kiedy miałam zajęta uwagę -ułóż się szybko wygodnie bo zaraz zaśniesz -już się robi i Zasnełam od razu gdy padłam na poduszke. Rano obudzono nas w bardzo prosty sposób krzycząc pobudka nie było to miłe ale byłam właściwie byt wyspana. No tak pomyslałam wcześnie poszłam spać Błyskawica miała zakaz budzenia. Wszyscy się po mału podnosili było wpół do 6. Myślałam wstaje tylko pół godziny wcześniej. Dostaliśmy posiłek i zbadano nas mocą uzdrowicielka kiwała zadowolona kazano nam się spakować. Szybko nas wypuszczono a ja nie rozumiałam po co to zamieszanie było to tylko przeziębienie. Był czas akórat na śniadanie ale dostaliśmy posiłek w domu uzdrowicieli więc udaliśmy się wszyscy do swych pokoi. U siebie spakowałam potrzebne rzeczy do torby nie stety nie miałam czasu aby zrobić zadaną matematyke bo ledwo wziełam potrzebne rzeczy, a już trzeba było iść. Z dziewczynami spotkałam się na korytarzu -pośpieszcie się -na smokach dotrzemy szybko -może ale zaczeło mocno wiać i ciągle sypie widoczność mocno ograniczona -ej Dela już wariuje bo nie możemy latać -Roxy też -a Niezapomniajka nie latała od kilku dni -Tera nie latała od dawna -może przestaniecie nażekać myślicie że mi jest łatwo zapanować nad Błyskawicą w przynajmniej macie jakieś pojęcie a gdy nie wiecie jak sobie jakoś poradzić to sięgacie do podręcznika ja cały czas eksperymentuje -sama wybrałaś takiego smoka -nie ja wam powiedziałam że osoba nie powinna wybrać smoka smok powinien sam wybrać a jak nie smok to los już w 2 klasie postanowiłam żenie ważne jaki gatunek jak płeć jaki kolor postanowiłam że pierwszego smoka jakiego zobacze wytresuje a teraz jak nie chcecie się spóźnić to się pośpieszcie Zamilkły i ruszyłyśmy chciałam jak najszybciej mieć to za sobą lekcję kontroli miałyśmy dopiero po obiedzie pierwsze było zapoznanie z magicznym leczeniem ale tylko teoria wszystko notowałam i na przerwie usiadłam w Sali obok Błyskawicy nie rozmawiałam tylko studiowałam notaki byłam mi nażekają wściekła bo dlaczego niby mi nażekaja że nie mogą latać a ja nib y mogę. Nie! Wszystkie smoki są uziemione ale nie z mojej winy tylko z winy pogody nawet gdybyśmy były w szkole też byśmy nie latały zajęcia by pewnie w szkole odwołali. Trzeba było się nie zgadzać wiem że im tak na magi nie zależy jak mi gdyż one miały szanse zostać magami później ja nawet o tym nie wiedziałam. Jestem gotowa na wszystkie szyderstwa ale one miały być dla mnie wsparciem nie ja dla nich. Zadzwonił dzwonek i poszłam na lekcje. Postanowiłam w chwili przekroczenia progu że magia i Błyskawica najważniejsze nie mogę kosztem któreś z tych rzeczy starać zachować się przyjaźń. Postanowiłam również że po powrocie do pokoju wyjaśnie Błyskawicy że nauka dla mnie jest ważna ale niech się nie martwi zawsze będę miała czas dla niej. Uznałam równierz że je przeprosze ze to z powodu nerwów ale wyjaśnie równierz że nauka dla mnie jest ważniejsza z tymi postanowieniami zdecydowanie łatwiej było mi się skupic na lekcji. Na obiedzie wyjaśniłam im co postanowiłam one chyba zrozumiały ale nie byłam tego pewna. Jak niczego. Wszystko się pogmatfało och dlaczego nie poczekałam tych dwóch lat nie co ja myśle dobrze się stało jest ciężko ale lepiej niż w szkole. Udałam się na lekcje kontroli. ~jesteś dziwnie milcząca w porównaniu do wczoraj ~przepraszam jeżeli mam mówic to mogę ale uznałam że im szybciej nauczę się kontroli tym lepiej ~racja wracajmy do lekcji Własnie kierowałam się do drzwi nie było dzisiaj przerwy z czego się ucieszyłam -próbowałaś komunikacji mentalnej -nie -dlaczego -gdyż wybuchła rano między nami sprzeczka błącha ale już jest okej -to dlaczego ucieszyłaś się gdy nie było przerwy -gdyż.. -przyznaj się nie jest jeszcze okej -jest tylko wole lekcje od rozmowy ukrywanej by inni nie podsłuchoiwali a Spojżała na mnie -nie wierze ci mamy jeszcze czas nie wypuszcze cię dopuki nie powiesz mi o co chodzi jestem twoją mentorką i mam zajmować się wami wszystkimi do czasu aż ich kuzynki wrócą z podróży no więc -to przez latanie zawsze mogłyśmy razem a jak któras nie miała ochoty to latała sobie sama -dlaczego nie możecie latac -nikt nie może za słaba widos=cznosć -to dla twojego smoka nie powinien być problem -skąd wiesz o echolokacji -powiedzmy że dyrekcja mi zdradziła -ach tak -no więc nie chodzi o widoczność więc o co -o to że jest za duży wiatr nie możemy latać nie ryzykując -wiatr widziałam dzisiaj waszą grupe lecącą -o to chodzi my nie potrafimy nie skończyłyśmy przecież 4 klasy a wtedy nabywa się te umiejętność -o to wybuchła sprzeczka po co je brałaś mogłaś sama -tak próbowałam im tłumaczyć że to był ich wybór ich decyzja ja im dałam tylko możliwość ale jet już dobrze bo uznałyśmy że skoro tu trafiłyśmy los tak wybrał mamy powiedzenie w dróżynie nocy że nic nie dzieje się przypadkiem -dróżyna została -tak i za nic jej nie zlikwidujemy nawet gdy to przestanie być ale nasza przyjaźń już nie takie próby przetrwała zdażają się kłutnie ale nic jej nie rożłączy -dlatego je wziełaś nie bo były najlw=epsze choć wydaje mi się że były -tylko dla tego że jeste śmy dróżyną i przyjaźń nas łączy od przeczkola -toc żeczywiście długo a teraz zmykaj bo spóźnisz się na następną lekcje -tak jest Nikt nie wiedział jaką otuche dodała mi ta rozmowa spotkałam moją dróżyne wychodzącą na przerwe z klasy chwyciłam torbe wziełam rzeczy i pobiegłam za nimi pogodziłysmy się uściską i przeprosiną nie było y końca gdyby nie to że czekała nas kolejna lekcja udałyśmy się korytażem wesoło rozmawiając -wiecie co według mnie nie długo ma się przejaśnic -skad wiesz-spytałam Aniele -mama przysłała mi gazete -te swietna myśl ile kosztuje prenumeracja miesięcznie -20 złotych -każda po 4 zł i będzie okej -co masz Kinga na myśli -spytał Jula -a to że wszystkie chemy wiedzieć co się dzieje w świecie a po co kupować 5 gazet skoro można jedną -dobra myśl na kogo wysyłamy -dopytuje Karolina -na Kinge-odpowiadają wszyscy po za mną -dlaczego na mnie -bo a jesteś przywódcą dróżyny b wpadłaś na ten pomysł c wstajesz najwcześniej -no dobra wyśle zamówienie na luty jak tylko wróci mój smok -dobrze -ej pośpieszmy się zaraz będzie lekcja a no Na lekcji z Julą jak mag wyszedł zażartowałam było jak za czasów szkolnych chyba się zaklimatyzowałyśmy. Po lekcjach idąc na kolacje toczyła się luźna rozmowa w zasadzie o niczym -jak tam kontrola -zagadnełam -kiepsko żadziej już wyzucamy z umysłu ale Nie musiała kończyć zdania wiedziałam co ma na myśli szło im do bani -Jula a jak tobie -e powiedzmy nie wyrzucam ale słabo łapie zasady -e to już i tak dobrze -akórat podsłuchałałam rozmowe -mówwiła Aniela -znowu -a chcecie wiedzieć -tak -więc Czarni Magowie szli kortarzem i -i -rozmawiali o twojej kontroli -trele morele w to ci akórat nie uwierze -a właśnie że tak było Kłótnia trwała ale na wszelki wypadek gdy dotarłyśmy zaprzestałam kłótni z Anielą. Mijały dni i zanim się obejżałam była sobota rano. Błyskawica tradycyjnie obudziła mnie o piątej. Zapaliłam swieczke i patrze za okno. -ej Błyskawica nie pada dzisiaj sobie polatamy Jej spojżenie było radostne Ubrałam się i zobaczyłam na mym biórku Rózie i innego straszliwca. Zajełam się najpierw gościem. Pismo było ze szkoły. W skrócie zapraszałomnie i moją dróżyne na półtora tygodniowy obóz. Postanowiłam obudzić dziewczyny za godzine na trening sama teraz polatam i przemysle płaszcz szybko znalazłam się na dworze. Postanowiłam szybko zrobić rundke do okoła Gilkdi potem sztuczki. Slalom przez las było cudownie. Ale trzeba było wracać pobiegłam po dziewczyny wiedziałam że dziewczyny chętnie polatają obudziłam je i w kilka minut. Wyciągnełam kartke z kieszeni gdy byłyśmy w powietrzu i odczytałam im. -dla mnie bomba -obuz na tropikalnej wyspie -dzielenie na dróżyny odzielone od siebie i codzienne spotkania na dużym placu -a wolno nam? -tak raczej tak spytam dziś Czarnego Maga Sonei -o ile wiem w ferie możemy robić co chcemy -to ma być tylko taki rozgrzewkowy będą nas uczyć w wakacje kilku tygodniowy nadal z apelami ale -ale co-pytały -ale bez pomocy -wakacje mamy dłuższe ferie takie same -za ile się zaczynaja -za 3 tygodnie -będziemy miały jeden dzień przed i 2 dni po -tak to daje nam niezły wypoczynek i oderwanie się od rutyny -ale w szatach nie ma takiej siły by nam pozwolili bez nich paradować -a to oznacza że lepiej szybko nauczyć się chronić przed zimnem -nie koniecznie ognisko i płaszcze powinny doskonale się sprawdzić -wiecie co nici z treningu pora na śniadanie -oby było nam wolno Poleciałysmy na śniadanie byłam mega głodna najpierw wziełam porcje owsianki a potem kanapke i jabłko na deser -nie jedz tyle bo penkniesz -och nabrałam apetytu podczas lotu -skończyłyście -tak -no to idziemy-odezwałam się Pierwsz była lekcja kontroli Błyskawica nauczyła się już że ma zostawać -mogę o coś zapytać -jasne-odpowiedziała Sonea przed lekcją -czy podcas feri wolno nam wyjechać -pewnie -nawet za granice -tak dlaczego pytasz Pokazałam list -nie powinno być problemu możecie jechać a teraz musisz się skupić dziś możesz osiągnąć kontrole nad mocą ~dobrze a teraz otwórz oczy -tak -trzeba wytestować twą kontrole Wyjeła zkieszeni kulke Wydała mi instrukcje których niestety nie pamiętam -świetnie osiągnełaś kontrole nad mocą Mówiąc to obserwowała jak piłka się unosi -poczekaj chwile zdjeła z półki skrzynke w której było pióro i atrament kartki papieru i koperty nabazgrał coś i wreczyła mi koperte -daj to nauczycielowi który was pilnuje w Sali Piszłam korytarzem szczęśliwa że się udało -mistrz przeczytał a że byłam w Sali sama nie licząc smoków -gratulacje możesz teraz iść do swego smoka -dziękuje mistrzu Ukłoniłam się i poszłam do smoka co prawda opanowałam kontrole ale nie potrafiłam użyc mocy więc nic się nie zmieniło za wyjątkiem tego że przestałam stanowić zagrożenie. Błyskawica się ucieszyła że przyszła najpierw ją pogłaskałam a ona się wygodnie ułożyła oparłam się o nią i wyjełam notatki i zaczełam studiować. Dziewczyny przyszły po około 5 minut zostało do końca lekcji jeszcze ponad pół godziny dziewczyny zdziwiły się że mam przerwe nauczyły się że nie wracam przed końcem lekcjij -jak tam lekcja kontroli-spytałam -a dobrze-zaczeła Jula -do osiągnięcia kontroli brakumie mi jeszcze z 3 lekcje -u nas podobnie w połowie przyszłego tygodnia powinniśmy osiagnąć kontrole a jak u ciebie -pierwsz przerwa od dawna-zaśmiał się Jula -wcale nie -to miałaś przerwy tylko w innym czasie -nie -no to kłamiesz bo to więc jest pierwsza przerwa -nie bo to nie jest przerwa -co ty sugerujesz -sugeruje ze osiągnełam kontrole -kiedy -przed chwilą -a dokładniej -przed pięcioma minutami wróciłam z ostatniej lekcji Rozdział kolejny Kolejny tydzień był rutyną ostatniego dnia wróciła ostatnia osoba wszyscy opanowali kontrole.. Zaczeło się robić ciekawie była dzisaj pierwsza lekcja na której używaliśmy magi mianowicie na uzdrawianiu kaleczyliśmy się szpilką w ręke a następnie leczyliśmy. Gdy to opanowano był wykład jak tego używać i jak leczyć większe rany ponieważ zostało jeszcze troche czasu bo nasz rocznik uznano za wyjątkowo utalentowany kazano dobrać się nam w pary. I nauczyliśmy się drobne rany leczyć u innych osób. Była to ostatnia lekcja. Weseli poszliśmy na posiłek. Ranno wstałam wcześnie z znanych powodów wypiłam rake i postanowiłam odpisać każda z dziewczyn uzyskała zgode na piśmie miałam je w teczce i wysłałam z listem do dyrekcji za dwa tygodnie jedziemy na obuz. W gildi niestety jest taka zasada że przed pierwszym wolnym zimowej grupie nie wolno opuszczać gildii tak naprawde u letniej jest to do osiągnieńcia kontroli a w zimowej co prawda niby też ale nikt przed feriami nie opuszcza gildii gdyż powiedzmy nie potrafimy się ogrzać pierwsze dwie lekcje podstaw magi jak to jest nazywano po osiągnieńciu kontroli będą nas uczyć jak ukrywać czary do tej pory potrafimy tylko leczyć skaleczenia. Nie chciało mi się jeszcze latać długo więc ograniczałam się do krótkiego treningu wspólnego a potem rundki do okoła robiło się coraz chłodniej luty nadchodził a dziś nawet ten trening odwołałam ze względu na niską temperature. Postanowiłam że użądzimy bitwe na śnierzki przy pierwszej okazji. Dobra na pewno już wstały pomyślałam niechce mi się iść pora spróbować kontaktu mentalnego ~Julia ~Kinga ~trening odwołany ~dlaczego ~jest z -33 stopni ~a ~przekaż pozostałym ~pewnie Błyskawica domagała się pieszczot a ja byłam skora spełnić to żądanie potem wysprzątałam pokój. Postanowiłam porysować ale nie atramentem miałam gdzieś pudełko kredek. Nie miałm talentu ale postarałam się najpierw ołówkiem pół godziny szliwowałam sylwetke w końcu wyszło ładnie potem ostrożnie nałożyłam koloru wyszło nie najgorzej. Tak mnie to pochłoneło ze ominełam śniadanie ale o obiedzie nie zapomnialam. Dzień minoł spokojnie następnego dnia. Nauczono nas ukrywać magie. Ale we wtorek zaczeła się zabawa. Co prawda na lekcjiach sztuk walki ciągle były wykłady. Ale na magi postawowej -dzisiaj nauczycie się tworzyć kule świetlne najpierw ciepłe by przy okazji się ogrzać ale tych nie zbliżajcie do niczego łatwo palnego one będą właściwie gorące potem ustalać temperature. Szmer podniecenia -wyciagnijcie ręce a teraz pomyślcie o iskrze wysoko nad nią.. I tak szło pod koniec lekcji potrafliśm y tworzyć kule świetne o temperaturze pokojowej tak że można było je dotknąć. Na tyle ciepłe że nic nie spalało ale ogrzewało powietrze. Bardzo gorące i o różnym naterzeniu jasności od oślepiająco jasnych do przyciemnionych no i też w różnych kolorach puki co kolor było bardzo trudno było zmienić ale powiedziano że dojdziemy do wprawy. Na lekcji matematyki ktoś dla żartu stworzył kule świetlną ale niestety zbyt jasną no cała klasa chwilowo oślepła. Nauczycielka szybko nas uzdrowiła ale nikt nie wiedział czyja to kula. Potem wszyscy byli wściekli. Następnego dnia było nienajgorzej uczyliśmy się coraz wiecej. Na lekcji sztuk wojennych nauczono nas tworzenia tarczy z samego światła na następna lekcje mieliśmy już mieć opanowane tworzenie bez zapadania i chowanie równierz bez zapadania. Na magicznym uzdrawianiu nauczono nas uśmierzać ból. Na podstawowej magi nauczono nas ogrzewać powietrze. Nim się obejżałam a mineły dwa tygodnie i ferie potrafiłyśmy nie wiele kule świetne, ochraniać się przed zimnem, leczyć zranienia i uśmierzać ból. Po feriach mieliśmy się nauczyć się lewitować przedmioty. Wiem że krótki nie wiem co się stało że teraz większe pismo następny rozdził będzie dużo dłuższy Rozdział Właśnie zabrzmiał ostatni gong. -no to za dwa dni wyjeżdżamy -tak spakowałyście torbe za godzine wylatujemy -jeszcze w domu trzeba będzie do plecaka spakować 2 szaty i przybory kempingowe te co na wyspe smoków -dobrze że tym powietrzem umiemy suszyć szaty bo inaczej trzeba by wiele spakować. -no racja-zaśmiałam się-to przydatna sztuczka -fakt zzielenieją z zazdrości gdy ruchem ręki wysuszymy coś -no ba Zdecydowałam przerwać te dyskusje -bierzcie rzeczy nie długo wylatujemy -dobrze Odleciały ja postanowiłam jeszcze przejść się po dziedzincu miałam nie całą godzine przysiadłam na ławce i podziwiałam widoki. Znudziło mi się to szybko było przyjemnie ale śpieszyłam się. Wziełam ostatnie rzeczy byłam gotowa przywołałam mentalnie dziewczyny. -startujmy chce przed zmrokiem znaleźć się w domu -dlaczego -och powiedzmy że nie uśmiecha mi się obudzenie rodziców -możesz się obronić -wiem dobrze że ta tarcza chroni równierz przed deszczem -o czym myślisz -e powiedzmy że musze szybko nauczyć brata że teraz nie tylko smok mnie broni -no to lećmy -szyk? -tak Wystartowałyśmy w mig dotarłyśmy do swych domów. -hej mamo -już jesteś -tak -do twarzy ci w szacie -dzięki -co tam u ciebie -dużo nauki -nie jest ci zimno bez płaszcza -kilka dni temu by było ale umiem się już hronić przed zimnem -głodna -troche -zrobić ci coś do jedzenia -starczy do picia gorąca czekolada Usiadłam za stołem i usłyszałam nalewanie wody pomyślałąm ze pewnke mama myje kubek. A tu hlust woda na moje szaty. Wstałam wściekłla błyskawica już trzymała sprawce pod sobą był to nie kto inny jak brat -puść go Błyskawica podeszła a ja ją pogłaskałam -jesteś cała mokra Wysuszyłam szate kilkoma podmuchami gorącego powietrza. A potem włosy kolejnym. Coś migneło pare razy i -korki wyskoczyły -jak to -a tak to że twój brat zalał właśnie włącznik światla -gdzie latarka-spytał tata który właśnie zszedł i mnie nie widział -e gdzieś tu była -poczekajcie -Kinga już jesteś -tak I stworzyłam kule świetlną którą posłałam nad głowe i poszłam za tatą -robi wrażenie -e tam -myślałem że nie wolno wam się posługiwać magią bez polecenia maga -w zasadzie jest tak że możemy robić wszystko co nalekcji poznaliśmy chyba że nam tego zakazano -a cha -który korek wyskoczył -o ten Zapaliły się spowrotem światła ja zgasilam moją kule i poszłam do pokoju spakować potrzebniejsze rzeczy. Rano wstałam wcześniej niż zwykle pierwszy raz ja delikatnie potem ubrana w szate spakowałam reszte rzeczy, Rozejżałam się po pokoju był właściwie pusty dlatego rze wszystkie ozdoby zabrałam zostały tylko meble nic więcej. Siodło zostało szybko założone i pofrunełam do lasu polatałam z godzine patrze n azegarek -wpół do 6 czas zjeść śniadanie bo o 6 15 mamy być w szkole hoć wylot o 7 trzeba być jeszcze na ostatniej lekcji omawiającej Zaśmiałam się cichutko nikt nie wie po za nauczycielami i dyrekcją że będziemy ne tylko na obozie ale i wejdziemy na te lekcje troche spóźnione pretekst brak mapy -Kinga zejdź na śniadanie -już idę mamo Szybko pochłonełam owsianke byłam szalenie ciekawa obozu więc kilka minut później wezwałam dziewczyny ~Jula ~Kinga gotowa jestem gdzie mam czekać ~za 5 minut tam gdzie zwykle Ók Wezwałam jeszcze pozostałe wziełam plecak otoczyłam się osłoną naszczęście nie miała ona żadnego oporu powietrz więc szybko leciałam. -gotowe -pewnie -jaki plan -5 minut spóźnienia -albo więcej zależy czy zdążą wejść -no tak -to jeszcze rundka do okoła lasu i możemy iść -na tej lekcji smoki przy sobie Wisiałyśmy wysoko nad szkołą dopuki nie usłyszałysmy dzwonaka bo go nie wyłączyli a idealnie się sprawdzał. Odczekałyśmy dwie minuty i weszłyśmy do szkoły była opustoszała w liście był numer Sali więc znalazłyśmy ją po 4 minutach musieli już siedzieć nauczycielka wiedziała że się spuźnimy właściwie nie ale to było pewno bo nie mamy mapy i nie chcemy być po drodze zatrzymywane bo szaty przyciągają wzrok. Zastukałam -proszę -wchodzimy-szepnełam Nacisnełam klamke i wszystkich zamurowało -przepraszamy za spóźnienie ale żadna z nas nie wie gdzie ma mape -rozumiem zajmijcie miejsca Klasa gorączkowo szeptała ale nie słyszałam o czym konkretnym. Książek nie miałyśmy ale wzielam kartke papieru i pióro i atrament dziewczyny to samo Robiłyśmy notatki bo było ważne o zdobywaniu jedzenia co prawda wziełyśmy zapasy ale może się przydać. Już dobrze pisało mi się piórem. Więc nie rozumiała spojżeń rzucanych mi przez reszte ale się rozejżałam i wszyscy z wyjątkiem naszej piątki pisali długopisem albo wiecznym piórem my moczyłyśmy w kałamażu nie orlim piórem co się zdażałp ale patyczkiem i na nim stalówka. ~Jula masz długopis ~dlaczego pytasz ~powiedzmy że gapią się nam na ręce ~spróbujmy kontaktu grupowego ~udało się ~no to możemy tak rozmawiać ~tak a teraz dalej notujmy na pewno nie macie długopisów ~nie stety -dobrze weźcie rzeczy za 15 minut wylatujemy -Kinga -tak -ej co w tam pod koniec przed włożeniem kartki i pióra do torby -i tak nagle się zawiesiłyscie -pierwsze pytanie to wysuszyłyśmy atrament by się nie rozmazał drugie rozmawiałyśmy czy któraś nie ma długopisu -jak -w myślach nie ważne -ważne -Błyskawica -Roxy -Niezapominajka -Terra -Dela Smoki natychmiast się pojawiły aa my mogłysmy schować torby. I je pogłaskałyśmy -a co uwas nie macie pojęcia jak tęskniłyśmy -e 4 sprawdziany -to jeszcze nic my przez dwa tygodnie walczyłyśmy by w ogóle móc posłużyć się mocą -nie rozumiem -chodzi o to, że by się posługiować mocą trzeba nauczyć się kontroli -a co nie jest przyjemne-odezwała się Aniela -mów za siebie-zaprzeczyłam -a bo ty się szybko nauczyłaś -nie ważne – mówiłam - gdzie zamierzacie założyć obuz -prawde mówiąć nie wiemy hyba n jakimś wzgórzu by woda nie ściekała - my też nie wiemy pÓŁ ROZDZIAŁU BO WYSZEDŁ ZA DŁUGI Było to naturalnie kłamstwo chciałyśmy jakąś jaskinie ale nie miałyśmy ochoty by od nas zgapiono. -nie idziecie po kurtki -przecierz nie mają już szafek pewnie mają w plecakach -nie my po prostu nie możemy mieć kurtek ewentułalnie płaszcze zgadłaś że są w plecakach ale nie włożymy ich bo a utrudnią lot b i tak nie wiele dają c umiemy się magicznie chronić -a to cwaniary bez płaszczy i kurtek ale w cieple -ale dopiero od 3 dni to umiemy wcześniej tylko cienkie płaszcze -zwracamy honlor -Kinga -tak Jula -hyba pora iść -masz racje Wyszłyśmy na dwór na miejsce zbiórki zaczesłśmy się ale tarcze nas ochroniły czekałyśmy na smokach w końcu wszyscy byli na miejscu. -lecimy Trzymałyśmy się z przodu bo nużyło nas powolnę tempo gronkli. W pewnej hwili po prostu pezypiełam się specjalnym pasem który uszyłam na dłuższe podróże tarcza hroniła mnie predz zimnem nie mogła spaść ze smoka wydałam polecenia Błyskawicy i się zdrzenełam nnie na długo -ej ona spi Zostawiłam pas na wszelki wypadek jeszcze zostawiłam a by się rozbudzić na chwile zdjełam tarcze mrozu nie było zauważyłam ze wszyscy już pościągali kórtki dolatywaliśmy już na wyspe zaletą tego archipelagu było to że zawsze panował tam ciepłyv klimat taki i była duża z pagurkaami lasem i jaskiniami. Miejsce co rocznego obozu. ~Kinga ~Jula wiem ze zasnełam sppecjalnie zresztą w nocy się nie wyspałam ~masz racje mimo wszystko pakowanie dużo czasu zajeło -lądujemy Wszyscy jak na komende rozdarli szyki i szukal wygodnego miejsca do lądowania. -witamy na obozie zaraz dostaniecie mapy z zaznaczonym miejscem spotkań macie czas do zachodu słońca by wybrać miejsce na obuz i jko tako się użądzić Było trochę przed południem postanowiłyśmy się rozdzielić i ta która znajdzie jaskinie naprowadzi reszte. Ja przeczesywałam z Julą z dołu pozostałe z góry. -Jula spójż -Wydaje się okej zobacz jak jest w środku Była to szeroka jaskinia obok niej polana otoczona lasem i staw idealny do kompieli jaskinia miała otwór a nad nim skalną półke Sprawdziłam czy jest wystarczająco mocna była bo ta wyspa nie była naturalna była w klimacie ciepłym a dodatkowo roślinnosć taka ona po prostu została sztucznie stworzona i w środku były nawet kolumny podczymujące sklepienie sztuczne bo hoć wyglądaly jak skalne to byłam pewna że są sztuczne. Ale było sporo miejsca -naprowadź je a ja zrobie miejsce na ognisko. Zrobiłam dołek znalazłam kamienie wysypałam dół piaskiem naznosiłam drewna stosik który starczy na kilka dni. Wyjełam z plecaka dwie brezentowe płachty jedną zasłoniłam wejscie z drugiej przedzieliłam fragment jaskini niedaleko ogniska i tam postanowiłam zrobić spiżarnie. Wziełam pusty worek zawiesiłam na ścianie za pomocą sznurka i włozyłam tam wór mąki (6kg) cukier i inne rzeczy Jula miała nasz hamak a ja trójnóg wszystkich Aniela swój hamak i ruszt (wyczyszczony) Karolina hamak Anety i swój a Aneta kociołek. Każda miała terz nie wielką manierke i wiaderko w którym mogła przynieść wode następnie ją przegotować mój plecak właściwie wypełniały 3 szaty płaszcz jedzenie piórnik flaszka atramentu papier scyzoryk i ostry nóż w sumie najwięcej było jedzenia więc wyciągnełam jeszcze puszke z raką woreczek z sumi sól a były jeszcze koce i poduszka Dziewczyny akórat wróciły każda wyjeła swoje zapasy i położyła było tego dużo wiec postanowiłyśmy zrobic pólke zajęła się tym Aniela pozostałe poszły po drewno a ja postanowiłam zrobić tabliczke na której atramentem nabazgrałam ,, Obóz dróżyny nocy nie wchodzić (członkinie nowicjuszka Kinga dowódca dróżyny, nowicjuszka Jula zastępca, nowicjuszka Aneta skarbniczka, nowicjuszka Karolina, nowicjuszka Aniela) Radzimy nie wchodzić” Przywiesiłam nad jaskinią. Wróciły akórat dziewczyny nie trzeba będzie nosić już drewna pomyslałam. Aniela akórat skończyła półke i zabrałyśmy się za składanie hamaków i trójnogu. Postanowiłyśmy wykapać się w stawie było jeszcze trochę czasu do zachodu. Z pozostałej brezentowej płacchty zrobiłyśmy przebieralnie po między czterema drzewkami. Po koleji włożyłyśmy kostjumy kompielowe (wolno nam było nosić) wymyłyśmy się w stawie wyprałyśmy szaty i je szybko wysuszylyśmy nie długo czas na zbiórke więc po koleji za brezentową płachtą się przebrałyśmy się w szaty włożyłyśm obuwie (magowie maja specjalne strasznie chałasuje) potem wysuszyłyśmy stroje kompielowe schowałyśmy do plecaków i poleciałysmy na miejsce zbiórki. -teraz po koleji sprawdzimy wasze obozy najpierw dróżyna Alfa była to akórat dróżyna nie uków dostali 2/10 pkt bo rozbili tylko namioty ale a w dołku b z dala od jakiego kolwiek pożywienia -teraz szaleńcze płomienie dróżyna nam dokuczająca rozbiła się tuz przy miejscu zbiórki na płaskim ale nie okopali namiotów 4/10 -może teraz mieszańce było tu sześć osob była to zaprzyjaźniona dróżyna w jej skład wchodziła Angea i Joasia dwie dziewczyny z którymi rozmawiałyśmy przed odlotem dzieliły zembiroga były siostrami 7/10 bo rozbili namioty na wzgórzu otoczyli płotkiem ale ognisko nie umiejętnie -teraz może zembirogi Była to najliczniejz dróżyna aż 10 osób więc obozowisko całkiem spore na polanie pięknie okjopane a6/10 -tancerki 5/10 -ogniowi 5/10 -ale sprawe splamili ostre kły 0/10 namioty pod dotknięciem się wywracały ognisko nier do rozpalenia gdyż było tak skonstrułowane że zaduszało ogień -no prawie wszyscy została tylko drózyna nocy Zaprowadziłyśmy do obozu najpierw pokazały smy kabine do przebierania -hahaha mają do dyspozycji magie a zrobiły tylko budke nie ma namiotów -dziewczyny czy to prawda -i tak i nie -jak to -nie użyłyśmy magi bo nie wiele jeszcze umiemy i nie mamy namiotów tylko hamaki w tej jaskini zapraszamy Miny wszystkich zrzedły -zapraszmy do jaskinie -ale tu ciemno -bo zaszło słonce -ha czyli do zachodu macie tylko jasno -nie Błyskawica rozpal ogień Strzał plazmy i było jasno i ukazały się dwie brezentowe plachty -najpier sypialnia czy spiżarnia -sypialnia -dobrze Przywołałam kule świetlną -ej to nie fer -nie chce mi się marnować drewna na pochodnie bo jeszcze nie znalazłyśmy odpowiedniego materiału zapraszamy -dziewczyny mówiłyscie że nie wiele umiecie -umiemy tylko kilka rzeczy -jakie -ogrzać powietrze ochronić się przed zimnem specjalną tarczą -i przywołać kule świetlną -to faktycznie nie wiele jak na cztery tygodnie Pokazałam sypialnie -dlaczego tylko trzy hamaki i tyle miejsca -miejsce dla smokow a śpimy w parach tylko Aniela sama bo tak lubi -dlaczego w parach -to hamaki jeszcze z czasów gdy zdobywałyśmy smoki wtedy w nocy po wygaśnięciu ogniska cieplej jest tak bo nawzajem się grzejemy -teraz spiżarnie -elegancka półka -robota Anieli -mąka cukier sól płatki owsiane raka sumi i naczynia -ale mało zapasów -nie bo już znalazłyśmy krzak malinowy -polanke jagód -i jabłonke do tego w tym stawie jest pełno ryb -a w powietrzu ptaków -wraccać wszyscy do obozów musicie coś zjeść Poszły z,mniejszyłam kule -Jula pojdźesz po maliny -pewnie -Aniela jagody -robi się -Karolina i Aneta woda cały kocioł a potem zrobimy na kilka dni paste z owoców którą zapakujemy do słoików -a co ty będziesz robić -kolacje -myślałam że ta papka -nie ja otworze puszki z zupą i je podgrzeje bo zjemy je teraz gdy nie chce nam się gotowac -a co ze smokami -codziennie dostarczą nam dla nich jedzenia -a no tak Woda się gotowała -ej wybierzcie wody do połowy przelejcie do manierek i wiaderek -aż do połowy -chce by to nie była zupa tylko gęsta papka Gdy papka się gotowala zjadłyśmy zupe przelałyśmy do słoików poszłyśmy umyć gar i zasnełyśmy w hamakach. Rano obudziął mnie Błyskawica Polatała pół godzinki, a nasępnie zrobiłam mase z mąki i wody akórat po dwa placki dla każdej. Smażyły się na blaszce która była podwieszana czasami zmiast rusztu bo na ruszcie były kraty i coś takiego by się nie udało wziełam patelnie i łyżke walnełam pare razy i wstały zjeść też byłam w koszuli nocnej bo na lot założyłam po prostu płaszcz. Zjadłyśmy śniadanie i za brezentową płachte w stroje kompielowe by przebrać się potem w szaty akórat gdy wiązałam pas swojej zagrzmiała trąbka wzywająca na apel smoki były już głodne więc pewnie dostarczą nam ryby. -witam na pierwszym dniu obozu dostanniecie specjalene stroje z opaskami w odpowiednich kolorach i dziś będzie bitwa na peindball było by nie fer bo dróżyny nie są równe więc będzie on na smokachi jeżeli jedna osoba z zembiroga zostanie trafiona to druga też odpada. Jedzenie dla smoków zaraz dostaniecie jakieś pytania wyszłam z mojej dróżyny -nam nie wolno zmienić strojów więc ewentółalnie możemy być brązowe bo nie wolno nam nawet opasek czy pasów mieć -dobrze zostaniecie podzieleni dróżynowo i jest tak że całe dróżyny idą węc dróżyna w której się znajdziecie będzie miala brązowe opaski. -to wkładać -dobrze ale-odezwała się Aniela -ale co ~Kinga ratuj ~jak ~wymyśl coś ~ myśle ~może powiemy im o uzdrawianiu ~nie bo po rozgrywce się od nich nie opędzimy -no dalej -ale nie ważne -proszę pani one się skonsultowały moja ciocia jest magiem i mówiła o komunikacji mentalnej -czy to prawda -tak -o czym rozmawiałyście - o niczym ważnym -o czym -Aniela spytała się czy powinna powiedzieć o tym że obawia się sińców a ja jej przypomniałam że wszyscy będą je mieli i nie powinna się przejmować Udało mi się coś na poczekaniu wymyślić -a tak po za tym mamy prawo do prywatności i nie możemy wszystkiego zdradzać -mają racje było to na bank kłamstwo ale musimy je zakceptować ~brawo ~kiedy nauczyłaś się tak kłamać ~no powiedzmy że nie korzystałam z tej umiejętności od dawna -~dlaczego ~y po prostu braciszek ciągle pytał o coś miałam dość i po prostu nauczyłam się wymyślać powody typu mam spotkanie z przyjaciółkami mam dużo zadane albo uczę się ~i co przestałaś wymyślać kiedy ~kiedy na serio polubiłam naukę a ułatwiła mi to najpierw Rózia ale tylko na dwa lata rok pretekstów uczę się gdy to faktycznie robiłam bo była to trzecia klasa gdy trzeba wiele było się uczyć tresury ~w tym roku miałaś najlepsze oceny ~bo się uczyalm z tond też zdałam tresure wszystkich smoków ~tak większość uczy się tylko jednego gatunku wybranego bo po co im reszta ~wtedy właśnie nie działa zasada smok wybiera bo jak inny gaunek to nie wie co zrobić ~ale ty nie wiedziałaś jak wytresować swego smoczka ~eksperymentowałam a wracając potem pojawiła się Błyskawica i po prostu jak mnie męczył wylatywałam ~fakt dawno nie używałaś tej umiejętności W tym czasie wszyscy się przebrali -a teraz zasady Po wygłoszeniu długiego regulaminu rozdano kosze ryb i innych rzeczy jadalnych dla smoków dałam połowe a Itak nie zjadła wszystkiego a no tak zapomniałam że wszyscy dostają tyle samo co właściciele koszmarów pomocników i to jest dawka na rano i wieczór no cóż zostało z dziesięć ryb schowałam je jako nagroda. Kazano nam odnieść ryby a następnie rozdano pistolety na farbę. Bitwa była bolesna bo postanowiona się na nas zemścić za różne rzeczy. Potem mieliśmy wolne do wieczora było dopiero wpół do 11 więc kąpiel w jeziorze by zmyć farbę potem wyprać szatę następnie delikatnie uzdrowiłyśmy sobie bolesne miejsca nie miałyśmy jeszcze wprawy więc jedynie lekko złagodziłyśmy ból. Ich smoki pożarły więcej ryb ale też zostało postanowiłyśmy się rozdzielić. Ćwiczyłyśmy sztuczki i wymyśliłam taką zabawę z Błyskawicą rzucam jej rybę w powietrzu zeskakuje do jeziora a ona ją łapie a potem mnie nie miało to celu ale później potrenowałam sztuczkę. Potem złapałam dwa ptaki oskubałam wypatroszyłam i posoliłam nabiłam na kij znalazłam dwa rozwidlone patyki i już miałam rożen następnie rozpaliłam ogień ptaki się pieką a ja wybrałam się na spacer ze smoczkiem. Znalazłam drzewko z czereśniami. Wzięłam kilka do torby a potem jeszcze polatałam w te i we w te. Poszłam do ptaków były prawie gotowe. Nudziło mi się znalazłam pióro i kartkę papieru. Namalowałam atramentem parę kleksów i rozmazałam je piórem były to bohomazy ale lubiłam je malować nic nigdy nie przedstawiały nie były ładne. ~Jula ~Kinga ~przekaż dziewczyną obiad gotowy. Po sutym obiedzie poszłyśmy na wspólny trening trenowałyśmy coś dziwnego a mianowicie wzięłam coś ciężkiego i przywiązałam linami pięcioma każdy smok złapał końcówkę razem leciałyśmy bez problemu bez jednej nie dawałyśmy rady -czemu to ma służyć? -współpraca -a no tak -e tam musimy już iść -słuchajcie trzeba to zorganizować bardziej rano i wieczorem-nawijała nauczycielka-będzie apel a w południe zajęcia apel będzie wyglądac tak ustawicie się drużynami dowódcy będą przeliczać a po tem meldowac o stanie Jęki -po co -nie ma sensu -dlaczegooooooooooo -idiotyzm -to miał być obózzz gdzie mamy wolną rękę -miał nas zintegrować a nie poróżnić konkursami -proponuje rozbić wspólny obóz -ale gdzie -przy jaskini dziewczyn -nie zmieścimy się -ta polana się nada każdy obóz ma coś do zaoferowania -tak -słuchajcie zbierzcie rzeczy organizujemy wspólne obozowisko -spiżarnie też wspólną. -a smoki -tam gdzie do tej pory ~wchodzimy w to ~tak Poszłyśmy spakować wszystko i gdy tylko zapięłyśmy wszystkie zamki udałyśmy się na miejsce. Postanowiono że nadal będziemy podzieleni na drużyny ale w innej formie chodzi oto że mało kto miał osobny namiot a po za tym by zachować porządek to po prostu było tak że namioty ustawiono w koło i po prostu drużyna trzymała się obok siebie.My rozbiłyśmy namioty blisko siebie były duże tak że nawet po wstawieniu hamaków (namioty dwu osobowe ale 4 by się spokojnie zmieściły w wypadku Anieli 1 osobowy ale dwie też się zmieszczą) było miejsce dla smoków. Z brezentowych płacht zrobiono stołówke z wielkimi stołami 10 osobowymi jakoś się podzieliliśmy Na magazyn przeznaczono grotę zasłoniętą deskami. Kuchnie stanowiło wielkie ognisko i różne przybory. Podzieliliśmy się na dwa zespoły a jeden z nich na kolejne dwa ale tylko tymczasowo 20 osób (dziewczyny) budowało ogrodzenie 20 osób znosiło drewno do palenia a pozostałe dziesięć do ogrodzenia gdy skończono te prace czyli ogrodzenie i namioty. Zaczęto okopywać. Z jedzeniem dla smoków nie było problemu zbudowano paśnik wieczorem gdy zapalono wielkie ognisko (nie to do gotowania) Rozdano po bułce i ktoś się odezwał -uważam że potrzebujemy przywódcy który będzie rządził wszystkimi i przekazywał polecenia przywódcą grup i słuchał ich rad ta osoba musi mieć autorytet by nikt nie kwestionował jego władzy każdy może się w obrembie swojej drużyny naradzić ale nie musi się zgadzać ma być to osoba o jak największym autorytecie Chwyciłyśmy się za ręce nie chciałyśmy by magowie to usłyszeliu co prawda było to nie grzeczne ale a po za tym ułatwi nam to szybszą rozmowe ~my się nie wypowiadajmy ~dlaczego znamy ich od 4 lat ~należymy do innego świata a po za tym kogo macie na myśli ~właśnie nikogo ~wymyśliłaś doskonały pretekst ~po za tym możemy wskazać jedną osobę ~może zgłosimy kandydaturę Angeli jest inteligentna i ona zaproponowała podział władzy ~więc szykuj się Angela Rozłączyłyśmy dłonie ale ich zazdrość zżerała nie mogli nas podsłuchac Wszyscy pokoleji mówili doszło do Angeli była dopiero 10 osobą -uważam ze powinna nami przewodzić któraś z drużyny nocy Zamurowało nas -dlatego że mają największy autorytet Zdecydowałyśmy nic nie mówić były zdania za i przeciw a gdy doszło do nas użyłam argumentu że należymy do innego świata i nie chcemy was poróżnić Została tylko jedna osoba i ona powiedziała -uważam ze powinna to być nowicjuszka Kinga dlatego że jest szefem drużyny nocy Więc jak kturaś z nich to ona Odezwałam się -może niech każdy napisze imię osoby która ma nami przewodzić można się wstrzymać od głosu poprosimy nauczycieli by przeliczyli Wszyscy za akceptowali ten fakt, a ja chwyciłam je za ręce ~gdyby wiedzieli kim będę ale nie chcę stracić ich przyjaźni ~nie odtrącą cię no i będziesz pierwszą od dawna osobą z gildii która legalnie będzie posiadała te sztukę Miała racja przerwałam kontakt i czekałam nic nie wpisałyśmy byłyśmy ciekawe jak to się potoczy -nowicjuszka Kinga wygrała Zbaraniałam czy oni planowali to od dawna nie. -masz podwójny autorytet-zagadał jeden z chłopców -jak to -nie rozumiesz jesteś nowicjuszką i masz nocną furie -musisz teraz przemówić -że co -tak Powiedziałam kilka słów poprosiłam by po jednym z ochotników z każdej dróżyny przyszło jutro o wpół do 7 do spiżarni będą oni ze mną odpowiedzialni z gotowanie posiłków. -i jeszcze proponuje wieczorną kąpiel niech każdy kto chce przebierze się w kostium kąpielowy i przy blasku pochodni wykapiemy się w jeziorze moja dróżyna stawiła się szybko ubrana z Julą wzięłyśmy naręcze specjalnych pochodni takich które palą się kilka godzin podpalałyśmy 50 każdy miał nieść jedna. Razem dawały duży blask. Wszyscy się stawili każdy dostał jedna pochodnie powtykałyśmy je w piasku była to jasna księżycowa noc . Było zabawnie wpadłam na pewien pomysł by dużej popływać pod wodą i wszystko widzieć otoczyłam głowę tarczą z tlenem stworzyłam malutką kulą świetlną i zanurkowałam było cudnie ale powietrze na długo nie starczało to był jednorazowy eksperyment. -co robiłas pod woda -a podziwiałam widoki -hahaha -pora Wracać Wracamy! ! ! !! ! ! ! -dlaczego -bo już jest 1 w nocy a jutro mamy jeszcze sporo pracy -e dobra Zgaszono pochodnie lecieliśmy w całkowitej ciemności z Julą się przebrałyśmy w namiocie Zasłoniłyśmy się w piżamach wskoczyłyśmy do hamaka rano oczywiście Błyskawica mnie obudziła miałam półtorej godziny wczoraj wzięłam butelkę wody z jeziora 5 litrową z tyłu obozu nocy zrobiłyśmy kabinę butelka podziurawiona ale gdy jest zakręcona woda nie leci (podciśnienie) przywiązana do mocnej gałęzi podgrzałam wodę odrobiną magii woda leciała wolno w dole była miska z dziurą i doprowadzonym do niej wężykiem i korkiem miałam przyjemny prysznic. W myślach dziękowałam Juli że zrobiła taki prysznic poleciliśmy to innym osobą ale nie wiele osób stworzyło taki prysznic zakręciłam wodę została resztka czystą szatę włożyłam a te z wczoraj włożyłam do miski i zalałam resztką wody. Ktoś wyszedł z namiotu -co robisz tak wcześnie -zawsze tak wcześnie wstaje -z mokrymi włosami -akurat brałam prysznic -a wy zrobiłyście a co teraz robisz -odświeżam wczorajszą szatę bo mam tylko jeszcze jedną namiocie -wzięłaś tylko dwie po za tą w którą przyleciałaś -tak -jest dziś pochmurno prędko ci nie wyschnie -mylisz się zaraz wysuszę też włosy. Przewiesiłam szatę przez gałąź następnie trochę magi ukształtowałam w fale gorąca -i już -łał -e tam -a co z włosami -pójdę tylko po szczotkę i grzebień Kilka minut później fryzura była gotowa wylałam wodę -lecę teraz na krótki lot ale najpierw muszę obudzić dziewczyny -dlaczego -prosiły bym je obudziła o 6 -po co tak wcześnie -śniadanie o wpół do 9 chcą skorzystać z prysznica i przeprać ubrania może zdążą się przelecieć. -no tak Obudziłam dziewczyny założyłam siodło i przeleciałam się. Punk za 5 wpół do 7 czekałam w magazynie. Z szaleńczych płomieni nikt nie Przybyły same dziewczyny z drużyn w których byli sami chłopcy przybyły na zastępstwa inne razem było nas osiem. Ugotowałyśmy owsiankę. Upiekłyśmy też 10 bochenków chleba po jednym na każdy stół razy dwa by na kolację się nie męczyc. Jakoś się podzielą. Do tego ser masło i drzem. O wpół do 9 wszyscy siedzieli na miejscach na każdy stół poszła kostka masła słoik dżemu bochenek chleba. Po posiłku zdecydowano że każdy zmywa po sobie. Potem stoły przestawiono a ja stanęłam z przodu i powiedziałam -plan na dzisiaj jest prosty o 9 pójdziemy nad jezioro łowić ryby spokojnie nie Wędkami każdy złowi po dwie na dziś i jutro spokojnie smoki łatwo sobie poradzą ewentółalnie spróbujemy tak że Błyskawica strzeli plazmą a wy rozciągniecie sieć nadwyżke ryb oddamy do paśnika. 12 każdy weźmie swą rybę i upiecze nad ogniskiem uwierzcie są przepyszne. 15-16 treningi drużynowe. 16 gra w smoczykówke w smoczy nogę każdy znajdzie coś dla siebie 18 kolacja 19ognisko gdzie każdy się wypowie na temat dnia a potem proponuję wypad nad jezioro pasuje wam taka opcja -takk Nie zauważyłam jak z boku przechodzą nauczyciele ktoś ich zauważył okradali nas i to w biały dzień Złapaliśmy ich szybko i związaliśmy nie odpowiadało mi to ale wolą większości -niech dwójka zostanie pozostali udadzą się na narade w sprawie co zrobić przewodniczyć będzie Angela nam nie wolno nic robić w tej sprawie porozmawiamy z nauczycielami ale tylko porozmawiamy -dlaczego t ozrobiliście -chcieliśmy sprawdzić waszą organizacje po tym jak się nas wyparliście na czas obozu -proponujemy taka gre wy przeciwko nam to ich nauczy czujności normalne sprawy obozu ale wiecie my was wy nas atakujemy w nocy straże -może być -tylko jedno my jesteśmy od tej pory jako członkowie obozu a i nie wolno bić mocno pnaprzykład uderzenie uznawane jest za 3 razy potężniejsze wolno brać jeńców na okres 5 godzin dnia a za nocny napad całą noc -umowa stoi -rozwiąże was a wy przedstawicie te ofertę ~swietny pomysł ~my też się zabaimy ale trzeba zxmienić plan dnia Ńie starczy że wystawimy straże jutro ma być dzień wolny na swobodne gry ale odbędzie się też narada wojenna. Przedstawiono pomysł wszyscy się ucieszyli reszta dni mineła zgodnie planem ale nauczyciel którego udało nam się schwytać został zagoniony do pracy w kuchni dzisiaj. Rano tradycyjnie byłam obudzona wzięłam prysznic akurat prałam ubrania gdy parę osób przeszło obok mnie to straż się zmieniała zagadnęli do mnie -już wstałaś -tak jak zwykle nawet wziełam ciepły prysznic -ej jak to prysznic i jak to ciepły -doradzaliśmy wam takie prysznice ale na ciepły nie macie liczyć w ten sam sposób ale najwyżej w inny -to jak podgrzałaś wodę -o tak machnęłam ręką bo właśnie miałam podgrzać wodę do prania zabulgotało -tak mocno -nie słabiej trochę przesadziłam zdarza mi się to jeszcze tu dodam trochę zimnej \Wlałam wodę ze dzbanka a następnie znurzyłam szate w wodzie -po co pierzesz -bo mam tylko 3 szaty -nie wyschnie ci zbiera się na deszcz wyschnie i tyle dlaczego zawsze mnie pytacie o różne rzeczy gdy robie pranie Wykręciłam szate przewiesiłam przez gałąź i wysuszyłam następnie wziełam się za suszenie włosów i ich czesanie wylałam wodę. Dziś śniadanie było później Błyskawica siedziała obok -Błyskawica lecimy Włożyłam rzeczy do torby. Usiadłam sobie na siodle i wystartowałam. · * -codziennie Bierzę kąpiel -wszystkie biorą -no tak mogą podgrzać wodę ale tylko po trzy szaty. -jedna jest bezpieczna na dnie plecaka pewnie n powrót jedna nosi druga leży wyprana na jutro. A przyjrzałaś się butą -tak też wszystkie identyczne. * * * * * * * * ** * * * * * ** * * ** * * ** * * ** Na obiedzie -może za atakujemy obuz nauczycieli -mega myśl -dobrze skoro tak chcecie to szykujcie się za godzinę wyruszymy -taaaaaaaaaaaaak -Kinga jesteś pewna -tak nudzi im się -ale czy nam wolno -nie robimy krzywdy nie użyjemy mocy a w razie czego zostaniemy obserwatoriami z powietrza -to rzeczywiście dobry plan -słuchajcie a może wybierzemy się do smoczego kina po powrocie -na coś konkretnego -nie ale raczej jakiś film animowany i płaszcze bo szaty przyciągną wzrok -a twój smok niby nie -ale najpierw zrobimy lekcje Wszyscy się zebrali dosiedli smoków. Postanowiłyśmy trzymać się z tyłu Rozdział Bitwa rozgorzała celowano nie groźnym błotem. Z powietrza nie źle wyglądała jakiś nauczyciel nas zauważył seria uników wyszła ale nie stety zagapiłam się i dostałam jednocześnie spadając była to niska wysokość ale gdyby nie szybka tarcza bardzo bym się potłukła zostałam związana i zawleczona do innych jeńców -Błyskawica uciekaj-krzyknęłam gdy próbowała biec by mnie uwolnić W nocy było ponuro. Z dziewczynami postanowiłyśmy że użyjemy sygnałów dźwiękowych zaczęłam od gronkla odpowiedziały zembirogiem oznaczało to nic mi nie jest i okej następnie nocna furia by przywołać swoją smoczyce na ten dźwięk miały przybyć. Nie długo zresztą czekałam smoczyca przybyła na ratunek w torbie miałam nóż obok był straszliwiec czyli wrócł pomyślałam i podał mi nuż rozciełąm więzy i nożem uwolniłam jeszcze Angele i 2 chłopców wsiadłam na smoka ona za maną i odleciałyśmy lecąc jeszcze wrzasnęłam -TAK PILNUJECIE JĘCÓW Roześmiałyśmy się śmiechu warte nie użyłyśmy magii niczego tylko trening naszych smoków. -Kinga jest mały problem -jaki Jula -e chodzi o to że gdy zawołałyśmy rykami to odpowiednie smoki przyleciały -w sumie mi też się smoki pojawły -to jeszcze nie ten problem chodzi o to że na uniwersytecie to jak będziemy przywoływać nasze smoki to się mnustowo zębaczy zleci -a po za tym jak to by brzmiało -no właśnie ty nie masz takiego problemu bo raczej nocnej furii innej nie przywołasz -ale wyobrażacie sobie dzień wolny i tu nagle ryki smoków nie trzeba coś wymyśleć i to prędko -już dolatujemy Ogień się palił więc dostrzegłam twarze ludzi wiwatujących -proszę o ciszę Wszyscy zamilkli pozostali jeńcy właśnie zeskakiwali z smoków dziewczyn. Do tej pory byłam szczęśliwa dopuki ktoś nie zawołał -spójżcie na nadgarstki krwawią wam Wymieniłyśmy porozumiewawcze spojżenia teoretycznie mogłyśmy uleczyć ale nie za bardzo wiedziałyśmy jak teoretycznie było to proste ale oszczekano nas że na poważniejsze rany trzeba wiele mocy. Były to tylko otarcia ale wolałyśmy nie ryzykować z torb u siodłach wyjęłyśmy apteczki przydatne w nagłych wypadkach ułożone gdzieś na dnie torby ale łatwo dostępne. Karolina się wycofała krwi nie lubiła jak i walki więc było jasne że zostanie alchemikiem. Ja poprosiąłm Angele by podeszła i szybko zdezynfekowałam rane nie wyglądała groźnie lekkie otarcie które trochę krwawiło. Szybka dezynfekcja i opatrunek wszyscy mieli już opatrzone rany właśnie brałam się za swoje gdy Jula wysłała myśl ~zostaw ja to zrobie będzie łatwiej. ~ok. ~nie boli cię to ~nie wiesz wcale nie zauważyłam że krwawią ~według mnie zaraz minie ci adrenalina którą poczułaś podczas ucieczki i zaczną boleć ~nie jeśli użyje małej sztuczki ~leczenie ~nie do końca raczej złagodzenie bólu ale w to wątpie Jula podeszła polała mi nadgarstki wodą i zobaczyłyśmy coś dziwnego -to nie jest otarcie-powiedział -raczej rozcinając samej więzy drasnelam się nożem -dziwne u pozostałych wygląda to tylko na otarcia-włączyła się w dyskusje Aneta gdy Aniela poszła po Karoline -bo raczej widziałam ich więzy a swoich nie -no tak -założę ci szybko ten opatrunek i idźmy spać jutro trzeba się spakować bo o świcie po jutrze zwijamy tylko namioty i lecimy -no masz racje Ogłosiłam żeby wszyscy szli do łóżek gdyż jutro trzeba się pakować Rozległy się protesty że trzeba świętować bo zwyciężyliśmy mamy jeńców a nasi uwolnieni -wiem ale nie lepiej jutro po spakowaniu nad jeziorem zrobić piknik -Ma racje -takkk -to do spania bo jutro zaśniecie nad jeziorem Wygaszono ognisko i wszyscy poszli spać my też ułożyłyśmy się wygodnie w chamakach Rano Błyskawica wzięła się do roboty obudziła mnie w końcu -o nie zapomniałam iść po wodę wczoraj wieczorem Błyskawica na te słowa wyjęła płaszcz. I mi go podała naturalnie byłam ubrana w piżamę więc z wdzięcznością wzięłam płaszcz poleciałyśmy napełnić butelkę wodą. Szybki codzienny prysznic i przepranie szaty. I już można było latać najpierw slalomem przez LAS na rozgrzewkę kółko do o koła wyspy powiadomiłam wszystkich że wszystkie obowiązki są o godzinę później. Lecąc nad obozem zobaczyłam że dziewczyny już się krzątają wokół smoków to znaczy szukają siodeł. Zaleciałam -hejka -cześć -siodła zostawiłyście pod chamakami wczoraj -a dzięki masz coś dzisiaj w planach -do moich obowiązków kuchennych zostało jeszcze sporo czasu więc wspólny trening -ok. -macie jakieś pomysły -w zasadzie mam-powiedziała Jula -jaki Jula -myślę że mogłyśmy by zrobić coś w zasadzie berka powietrznego ustalić limit czasu i jak ktoś zostanie złapany ląduje -dobre -ciekawe czy się uda -nie wiem to kto goni -losowanie -w jaki sposób-dopytywały -marynarzyk niech każda pokaże liczbę palców od zera do 5 włącznie potem sumujemy i wyliczanka Mi pasuje -mi też -w sumie czemu nie -dla mnie spoko -no to na trzy cztery Ja pokazałam pięć, Jula 2, Aneta 3, Aniela 4, Karolina 1 -15-wykrzyknełyśmy na raz -ode mnie-powiedziałam -dlaczego -mam największą liczbe -no tak -mówiłyśmy- Kinga Jula Aniela Karolina Aneta Kinga Jula Aniela Karolina Aneta Kinga Jula Aniela Karolina Aneta -zaczyna Aneta -dobra -a teraz w niebo Aneta ma piętnaście minut by nas złapać liczy się nie tylko szybkość ale i spryt ja nie będę szybko lecieć proponuje wykorzystywać różne sztuczki -zrozumiano -żaden problem Wytarowałyśmy każda w innym kierunku najpierw zaczeła gonić Aiele · * * -okej trzeba ja zagonić w ślepy punkt w czym Aniela nie jest dobra Myślałam gorączkowo w czym w czym ten sam smok więc te same słabe strony. Wiem nie cierpi niskiego lotu nad ziemią trzeba ją zagonić w las strzałami. Kilka kolców i już była nisko nad ziemią. Teraz szybko w las i już ja mam bo nie zaszywko lata w lesie -odpadasz Miałam jeszcze sporo czasu wypatrzyłam Karoline. Myśl myśl tak jak ty nie cierpi wąskich przesmyków -nie niewlece tam trzeba ją dogonić szlak gdzie ona jest Zobaczyłam Jule -ta nie cierpi latać w chmurach bo nic wtedy nie widzi tylko jak zagonić w górale wtedy też będę skazana na ślepotę w chmurach nie trzeba ją zrzucić do wody nie było to trudne ale był numer gdy się zderzyły z Julą -nic wam nie jest -nie w szystko w porządku tylko woda zimna -a przy okazji jesteście złapane -a fajnie wiedzieć -jak do tego doszło -uciekałam przed tobą gdy ona na mnie spadła z góry -sory nie widziałam gdzie uciekać -została jeszcze Kinga -masz jeszcze 10 minut -może się uda · * * Przeleciałam zybko obok by sprawdzić czy nic się nie stało ale śmiały się więc odleciałam chciałam dać Anecie szanse Dostrzegła mnie % % 5 -jest Myśl myśl inny smok inne wady i zalety ale jakie te wady prawde mówiąc Kinga sama ich nie zna. Mówiła że nie będzie szybkolecieć ma racje leci w miarę do dogonienia oby tylko w przesmyk nie wleciała oby tylko nie tam -nie Wleciała chodzi o to że nie boję się ciasnych miejsc ale tam muszę lecieć bokiem co nie jest moją ulubioną pozycją. Jest wylatujemy nie wleciała do tunelu obok dużo miejsca ale ciemno wyraźny zakaz używania mocy -Niezapominajko wiesz co robić 88888 Ukryłam się pod błyskawicą która zwinęła się w kokon tania sztuczka ale nie chciał mi się nic więcej. Wyleciała usłyszałam -Nie I wyleciałam drugim końcem pokazałam się wlatując w chmury ona za mną chyba nic nie widziała bo słyszałam przekleństwa. Minoł czas wróciłyśmy wszystkie na polane Aneta była ewidentnie wściekłą. Zostawiłam je na indiwidułalny trening a samo pomaszerowałam do kuchni, Moje pomocnice przyszły nie długo później. -musimy upiec dziś dwa razy więcej chleba -dlaczego na jutro rano i na kanapki na dzisiejszy piknik zamiast obiadu -a no tak -podzielcie się część wyrabia ciasto pozostałe egotują owsianke parzą cherbate i nakrywają do ztołu ja zajmę się już smakołykami na piknik -proponuje by wyrobić trochę mniej chleba -dlaczego -uważam że jutro na śniadanie będzie raczej jakiś duży posiłek -jaki -może ryby -racja Wyrobiłam ciasto drożdżowe dodałam dużo rodzynek. Przygotowałam dużo lemoniady i soków. Drożdżowe bułki piekłam w ogniu polukrowałam je do tego. Świerzy chleb i inne smakołyki na piknik mieli zostać zaproszeni nauczyciele. Trzeba było im oddać władze bo w końcu powrót do szkoły nie długo. Wszystko było upieczone studziło się śniadanie minęło w wyśmienitych nastrojach. Ktoś wyskoczył z propozycją by po prostu ostatnią noc spędzić pod gołym niebem gdyż nie miało padać wszyscy przytaknęli. Zwijano namioty pakowano plecaki rozbierano budowle. Wszyscy spakowali. Poszliśmy wszyscy nad jezioro rozpalono ogniska wszyscy pod ubraniami mieli stroje i byli gotowi do wejścia w wodę. -zbierajcie jeszcze drewno na ognisko przedstawicieli drużyn proszę o zebranie się i złożenie potpisu na tym zaproszeniu smoka zostawiam tu i idę udać się przyprowadzić nauczycieli na wspaniałą ucztę Wszyscy wiwatowali Błyskawica musiała wystrzelić by wszyscy zamilkli. -pójdę nie jako przedstawiciel drużyny nocy ale jako przedstawiciel zjednoczonych uczniów klasy 4 -takkk Zeszłam z pagórka zaproszenie zostało ładnie opakowane przekazałam dziewczyną by sprawdziły opatrunki pozostałych byłych jeńców i by nie pozwolili Błyskawicy za mną pójść w razie potrzeby ją przywołam. Rozdział kolejny (porzuciłam numeracje bo już dawno się pogubiłam) Szłam przez las nie było daleko do obozowiska nauczycieli wartownik chciał wszcząć alarm nie rozpoznali mnie bo choć było ciepło miałam płaszcz nie chciałam by ze względu na to że jestem z gildii inaczej mnie traktowali. Dlatego miałam też na twarz zarzucony kaptur który skrywał mą twarz. -czekaj-odezwałam się -po co tu przychodzisz -w pokojowych zamiarach -zatem pokaż swą twarz -najpierw zwołaj zebranie chcę to co mam do przekazania wszystkim nauczycielom przekazać -dobrze Zwołano naradę ja stanęłam na podwyższeniu i przeczytałam z kartki. -Serdecznie zapraszamy naszych nauczycieli na piknik nad jeziorem pyszne smakołyki pieczone przez naszych kucharzy….. -kogo jesteś przedstawicielem której drużyny -żadnej zostałam wysłana jako przedstawiciel wszystkich uczniów którzy wybrali mnie na tymczasowego przywódce -jest tak gorąco zrzuć płaszcz -dopiero gdy skończymy rozmowę -słuchaj która kolwiek z uczennic musisz nas słuchać -nie zawarliśmy porozumienie że podczas obozu mamy wybrać rząd -ale \ -żadnego ale przyjdziecie ze mną nad jezioro i zobaczycie naszą jedność brak kłótni czy nie -dobrze zaprowadź nas ale zrzuć pelerynę -ostatnie pytanie chcecie bym przywołała smoka i polecimy czy udacie się ze mną piechotą -dobrze uprzedze tylko że nie długo będziemy -najpierw zrzuć kaptur i płaszcz bo się ugotujesz -dobrze skoro osiągnęliśmy porozumienie Ściągnęłam kaptur a potem zdjęłam płaszcz ukazując mą szatę -cały ten czas Kinga słuchali ciebie -tak ale nie od czasu buntu tego samego dnia było ognisko i zaproponowano przywódcę w wyniku głosowania zostałam ja -dlaczego od razu się nie ujawniłaś -bo wiedziałam że inaczej mnie potraktujecie ale chyba nie ma czasu zaraz zawołam smoka i polecimy gdyż inaczej stracą cierpliwość ~Jula ~Kinga wszystko ok. ~tak ~możemy już póścić twego smoka strasznie chcę cię szukać ~tak zaraz zawołam Błyskawice i wruce z nauczycielami ~płaszcz się sprawdził ~i to doskonale Wydałam ryk Nocnej Furii poczekałam kilka minut i już siedziałam na grzbiecie mej smoczycy -jeżeli nie chcemy by zaczęli się martwić ruszajmy -twoje nadgarstki czemu masz na nich opatrunek -a bo to wczoraj ja z dziewczynami oglądałyśmy bitwę i mnie strąciliście -jak w nocy zwialiście -tak nie było ciężko -magia -nie nic z tych rzeczy kazałam po tym jak spadłam i do mnie dobiegaliście uciekać smoczycy. Miała nuż jak zawsze i proszę rozcięłam więzy swoje i pozostałych u pozostałej 3 zwykłe otarcia ale i tak mają opatrunek a ja się delikatnie nożem skaleczyłam a teraz lećmy -no tak przypominam sobie-mówiła jedna z nauczycielek podczas startu-że jedną z was złapałyśmy ale nie widziałyśmy która to była Dolecieliśmy ktoś puścił muzykę gdy lądowaliśmy wszyscy wiedzieli co robić zaprowadzili nauczycieli na koce sami też usiedli nasza drużyna stanęła -witamy nauczycieli na naszym pikniku przyjaźni zaraz wniesiemy smakołyki które zastąpią obiad mam na myśli kanapki potem zabawy w jeziorze do upadłego wiadomo ze w wodzie się głodnieje więc na później przewidziany został deser a po deserze gry i zabawy. Wyścig smoków a na koniec moje ulubione czyli kolacja pieczenie kiełbasek na ognisku. Kiwnęłam na Błyskawice i dziewczyny ~Już Ćwiczyłyśmy to od tygodnia zeskok z smoka koziołek w powietrzu i lądowanie na siodle. Wyszło synchronicznie. Z dziewczynami wniosłyśmy potrawy uczniowie rzucili się na kanapki sama byłam głodna z dziewczynami zajęłyśmy jeden z kocy i z talerzami kanapek i szklankami lemoniady usiadłyśmy wygodnie nasze szaty się wyraźnie rzucały ale nas to nie obchodziło. -Kinga dobry ten chleb -na pewno lepszy od placków które smażyłaś -och te placki to wspomnienia -tak na przykład zrzucenie Anieli z hamaka -pierwsza noc jako drużyna -a pasta owocowa -no ba jest pycha-zaśmiałam się Takk rozmawiałyśmy że żadna nie zauważyła zbliżającej się pani Czar naszej byłej wychowawczyni. Była nie daleko gdy rozmowa zeszłą na lekcje -zaczęłyscie robić lekcje-spytałam- bo ja nie -żartujesz ja nawet nie sprawdzałam co zadane -a wzięłaś do domu książki -tak -wszystkie wzięłyście -na pewno -okej czyli wszystkie mamy czyli nie musimy wracać dzień lub dwa wcześniej do gildii -a widzieliście temat jaki mamy z historii -tak z pół dnia nam to zajmie -mistrz zdecydowanie lubi psuć plany na ferie -ale pamiętajcie treningi 8 do 9.30 by jeszcze mieć czas dla lekcji -a kiedy.. -o czym rozmawiacie dziewczęta Podskoczyłyśmy to pani Czar podeszła -można się przysiąść -tak bardzo proszę Zrobiłyśmy miejsce. -dziewczyny z kuchni z którymi rozmawiałam mówiły że też tam co rano byłaś Kinga -tak -można spytać dlaczego -yyyy powiedzmy że moja smoczyca (Błyskawica leżała obok) nie daje mi długo spać więc rano po prysznicu -prysznicu ~Jula twój pomysł więc ty wyjaśnij ~wielkie dzięki wiesz -więc zamiast prysznica jest 5 litrowa butelka my akurat zrobiłyśmy dopiero w tym obozie każda drużyna została poinstruowana ale prawie żadna prysznica nie zrobiła a wracając na dole jest podziurkowana a na górze zakręcona jeżeli zakręcona to podciśnienie nie pozwala wodzie wylecieć a gdy odkręcimy to leci. Za rączkę jest to przywiązane do gałęzi a zamiast kabiny służy nam brezent -chyba rozumiem ale wracając do twego planu dnia Kinga to -dalej piorę wczorajszą szatę jest wcześnie więc idę jeszcze polatać potem do kuchni -ale dlaczego do kuchni a nie poleniuchować -przyzyczaiłam się zawsze w drużynie na wyjazdach to ja gotowałam coś -zkąd macie chleb i wam nie sczerstwiał -wypiekamy go-odpowiedziała Aneta -ach tak ostatnie pytanie rozmawiałyście coś o historii -tego pani raczej nie uczy w szkole -dlaczego -nie do końca idziemy tak jak w szkole w pierwszym roku nie wiemy co dalej jest nacisk na historie gildii -i mamy zadaną prace opisać pokrótce wojnę magów która doprowadziła do powstania gildii -tylko że mamy jeszcze przeczytać dużo ksiąg do tego -to nie oszczędzają was -tak Ponieważ kanapki zniknęły to zarządziłam -w kostiumy kąpielowe na ten sygnał wszyscy zdjeli to co mieli na sobie zostawiając właśnie tylko kostiumy z dziewczynami chwyciłam się za ręce i dałyśmy nura do wody Pływałyśmy nurkowałyśmy przywołałyśmy smoki i one terz bawiły się z nami w wodzie z nauczycieli nikt nie był zadowolony ale nie miałam pojęcia dla czego 44 4 -dziwne że jej wtedy w płaszczu nie rozpoznałyśmy -o tak -właściwie powinniśmy się po tym zorientować że była głucha na nasze rozkazy -i po tym jak chodziła starała się by nie było widać ani skrawka materiału po tym można było poznać że jest jedna z nowicjuszek -tyle staraliśmy się pogodzić klasę a tu starczył obóz -najbardziej zadziwiło mnie to że z taka gracją zrobiły te sztuczkę ze smokami -tak bezgranicznie im ufają -a mnie zastanawiają te chwile gdy nic nie mówią a chwile później są jedno myślę ################3 Powoli wszyscy wychodzili z wody chwilę później nikt nie miał ochoty już się pluskać wniesione zostały bułeczki drożdżowe. My na chwile znikłyśmy po koleji się przebierałyśmy za brezentową płachtą prysznic został zdemontowany ale to zostawiłyśmy. Zajadałyśmy bułeczki zaczęły się konkuręcje. Było zabawnie podczas ogniska miał być ważna uroczystość mianowicie oddamy władze z powrotem nauczycielom i o świcie wyruszmy ku domom. Rozpalono największe ognisko gdyż pozostałe były tylko do ozdoby zostały zagaszone. Stanęłam z powrotem na pagórku tym razem zaprosiłam wszystkich przedstawicieli drużyn wczoraj ich wyuczyłam formułki poprosiliśmy o uwagę i trzykrotnie powtórzyliśmy -PRZEKAZUJEMY WŁADZE NAUCZYCIELOM POZOSTAJEMY JEDNOŚCIĄ -zeszliśmy i zajęliśmy miejsca w kręgu dziewczyny poinstruowały nauczycieli że powinni stanąć na pagórku i coś powiedzieć -dziękujemy że odzyskujemy władze i cieszy nas że nie jesteście skłóceni a teraz do spania -że co nie miało tak być Co prawda kolacja została zjedzona wiec nie mieliśmy wiele do gadania wyjęłam śpiwór i ułożyłam się obok Błyskawicy która jest nad opiekuńcza więc owinęła mnie skrzydłem. Dziewczyny obok mnie się położyły ich smoczyce również je od zimna osłoniły. -dobranoc powiedziałam gasząc kulę świetlną Pogrążyłyśmy się wszystkie we śnie. Rozdział kolejny Smoczyca obudziła mnie liżąc -hej pogłaskałam ją Obudziłąm dziewczyny wszystkie po koleji udałyśmy się do jeziora było zimno no cóż noce na tej wyspie nie należą do ciepłych. Po szybkiej kąpieli włożyłyśmy najczystsze szaty te ani razu nie noszone ale nawet tamte nie nosiły ani śladu zużycia wyglądały jak nowe. Wyjęłyśmy z plecaków płaszcze i po jabłku ostatni posiłek każdy we własnym zakresie miał sporządzić wszystko było już po pakowane gdy nauczyciele zrobili pozostałym pobudkę my właśnie mocowałyśmy siodła. Postanowiłyśmy dzisiaj polegać tylko na płaszczu i dopiero gdy zmarzniemy użyć tarcz bo ostatnio mocy nam nie wiele zostało. Wszyscy się szykowali gdy my siedziałyśmy obok siebie popijając herbatę którą szybko przygotowałyśmy w termosie. Chłopaki się guzdrały a w tym czasie Angela podeszła. -hej dlaczego w płaszczach -musimy oszczędzać moc bo ostatnio było z tym krucho po za tym chcemy się póki nie będzie bardzo zimno rozkoszować się powietrzem -ale wiecie że to trochę mało -na teraz jest idealnie ty sama masz cieńszą kurtkę niż tą w której zimą chodzisz -racja -jak tam twoje ręce Angel-spytałam -coraz lepiej krew właściwie przestała lecieć zaraz po tym jak mi plastry nakleiłaś potem nie było trzeba -nie była to w zasadzie mocna rana ale od liny która nie wiadomo czym była pokryta więc ją zdezynfekować należało ale jak nie ropieje i nie boli to dobrze -a co u ciebie -właśnie Kinga wczoraj nie zmieniłyśmy opatrunku pokazuj -odwiązałam bandaż bo nie było już plastrów i był tam strupek -widzisz nie trzeba było zwykłe draśnięcie takie jak po zacięciu kartką -no tak -Angela zostało jeszcze spore herbaty napijesz się z nami -pewnie Nalałam wszystkim nową porcje było wesoło w końcu wszyscy się pozbierali i mogliśmy ruszać. Leciałyśmy obok szaleńczych płomieni trzęsłyśmy się z zimna ale jeszcze nie był to czas na tarcze -alle zimmno -wieeemmm alee jeszcze za wcześnie mocy nam nie starczy -co zimno wam w tych płaszczykach Sami mieli jeszcze jesienne kurtki -my nie mamy podgrzewanych siodeł ale zimno wiecie co dziewczyny tarcze i to migiem bo zaraz zwariuje z tym obok Mimo że byliśmy jednością żarty były częścią nas i nie dało się odzwyczaić nikogo same postanowiłyśmy odpłacić żartem. Wzleciałam szybko w chmury zdjęłam płaszcz bo tylko przeszkadzał i wzięłam resztkę wody do picia miałam rakę w termosie. Woda była zimna trzymając się jedną ręką i leciałam do góry nogami i wylałam na niego wodę powróciłam szybko i się roześmiałyśmy. -teraz tobie zimno. Byłyśmy zmęczone bo nie wysypia się najlepiej na ziemi. A po za tym chłopcy chrapali. Przypięłam pas -dziewczyny -tak -lecimy tak w połowie smoki za innymi polecą przypnijcie się pasami i się zdrzemnijcie przynajmniej ja tak zrobię wszystkie zrobiły tak samo i już nie długo smoki sunęły w przestworzach a my spałyśmy na ich grzbiecie. Obudziły nas śmiechy i krzyki -one śpią -jak to -przypięły się pasami -nie mają płaszczy -chyba zmarzły im kupry i użyły magii do osłony Leżałyśmy dalej ~chce wam się wstawać ~nie ~to słuchajmy dalej. Leżałyśmy sobie zerknęłam na Błyskawice była zachwycona tak długim lotem nie długo miał byś postój -ale sprytne przypięte i sobie śpią -trzeba było wykonać taki pas -patrzcie nawet wygodne to -cwaniary Rozległ się głos nauczycielki -nie długo postój -trzeba je obudzić -ale jak -woda Uśmiechnęłam się na wypadek deszczu tarcze zostały przez nas odpowiednio zrobione tarcza chroni przed deszczem ale nie chciałyśmy marnować mocy więc kamień by się przedarł bądź kulka papieru. -Lecieliśmy nad wodą więc ktoś zanurkował nabrali wody do wiaderek i próbowali nas oblać hlusneli wodą nie podniosłyśmy się ale omal nie pękłyśmy ze smiechu gdy słyszałyśmy -jestem cały mokry -jak by tu je obudzić -głośnymi dźwiękami Podniosłyśmy się udając że wstałyśmy z innego powodu to naszym smoką przekazałyśmy by potrzasnęły głowami. Pasów nie odpięłyśmy -co nas ominęło Ściągałam tarcze by się rozbudzić. A potem założyłam - co to woda odbiła się od powietrza i nas ochlapała -wiemy nie śpimy od 15 minut i obserwowałyśmy wasze reakcje ale tarczy nie zmieniłyśmy po prostu gdyby zaczęło padać nie chciałyśmy być mokre -udało wam się -dziękujemy -ale dobry pomysł z pasami spałyście jak zabite -wyspać się nam nie udało przez chrapanie wasze więc to pomogło -zaraz postój smoki dostaną posiłek a my mamy czas na zjedzenie naszych 2 śniadań Lądowaliśmy była to wyspa typowo postojowa sklep z jedzeniem dla smoków i dla ludzi. Każda z nas miała butelkę wody. Raka mi się skończyła będę musiała kupić w sklepie do sumi się w miarę przekonałam w sensie że jak mam wybór wybieram rakę ale nie grymaszę przy tym gorzkim napoju. Została nam herbata. Mieliśmy godzinę postoju. Zaprosiłyśmy Angele i Joasie na herbatę . każda dało po 50 gr za 3.50 kupiłam paczkę herbatników w czekoladzie akurat było ich 14 więc dwie dla każdej woda jeszcze się nie gotowała bo nie mogły odkręcić butelki bo była na kapsel. -gdzie wasze straszliwce -listy -mój też ale mam scyzoryk gdzieś w torbie. Wyjęłam otworzyłyśmy kilka butelek wody i wlałyśmy do garnka machnęłam ręka woda zasyczała dodano torebki herbaty rozlano do kubków. -po powrocie mamy 4 dni do rozpoczęcia roku -tak i za 3 wracamy do gildi -czyli ostatni dzień ferii w gildii -dokładnie -wy to macie dobrze -machniecie ręką i woda gorąca -och nie przejmujcie się w waszej rodzinie jest kilka magów więc raczej traficie do gildii -no tak Dotknęłam dyskretnie dłoni Juli ~powiem im wolno mi tak naprawdę wszyscy mogą wiedzieć to żaden sekret Czarny Mag Sonea powiedziała że decyzja jest moja magowie się domyślają ale nowicjusze raczej jeszcze nie skojarzyli faktów lubię je ~tak powiedz -i może skończycie szkołę wtedy co ja -jak to -no dziewczyny skończą dwa lata wcześniej o de mnie ja mam przed sobą dwa lata nauki dłużej -dlaczego -najpierw będę się szkolić normalnie raczej na uzdrowicielkę -a te dwa lata -będę uczyć się na czarnego maga -łał -no to gratulacje -nie odwrócicie się o de mnie -nie niby dlaczego -widzisz Kinga a tak się tego bałaś -nie ważne wzięłam i zamoczyłam drugiego herbatnika w herbacie. -dobre ciastka -jedyne tanie Wypiłyśmy herbatę nadal byłyśmy zmęczone było jeszcze pół godziny przerwy więc postanowiłyśmy się zdrzemnąć na kocach które wszyscy porozkładali jednak nie mogłam zasnąć nie wiedziałam dla czego w końcu wszyscy wyruszyli. Lot Minoł spokojnie nie zasnęłyśmy tym razem ale musiałyśmy cały czas utrzymywać tarcze bo było bardzo zimno. Za miesiąc śnieg zacznie dopiero topnieć. Dolecieliśmy miała być jeszcze jedna lekcja taka podsumowująca każdy miał na niej spisać odczucia co do obozu napisałam że kolejny nadal ma być tak zorganizowany i że ma być ponownie wybrany skład. Podziękowałam oddając kartkę i z dziewczynami wróciłyśmy do domu -jutro idziemy do smoczy kina na 12 trening normalnie jest dopiero 13 więc dziś odróbcie jak najwięcej lekcji. W domu przywitałam się z rodzicami mama zajęła się moim bagażem uznała że musi go ogarnąć nie protestowałam. Obiad zjadłam w pokoju właściwie cały dzień zajmowałam się lekcjami. -Kinga kolacja -zaraz zejdę-mówiąc to pisałam ostatnie zdanie ostatniej pracy. Wysuszyłam atrament. Spakowałam książki. Rozdział Ranno po śniadaniu postanowiłam polatać. Właśnie zapinałam siodło gdy ktoś zastukał do mojego pokoju -otwarte Wszedł braciszek w piżamie i straszliwcu na ręku -gdzie lecisz -na trening -o 6 -indiwidułalny -pójdź ze mną na sanki -sanki ja nie mam sanek Wskazał na Błyskawice -smoczysanki zabierz mnie na trening -sanki może trening odpada bo potem na miasto lecimy -proszę -tylko sanki -no Kinga -nie a jak chcesz na sanki to potem wracasz na piechotę i ubierz się ciepło -a ty tylko w szacie -nie płaszcz zakładam(awaryjnie) -a no tak -ciepłe ubranie albo nici z sanek -a polecimy -no dobra Spakowałam do torby rybę przybory do rysowania sakiewkę z pieniędzmi (łatwiej do ukrycia w kieszeni) i inne potrzebne rzeczy. -pośpiesz się Napisałam krótką notkę dla rodziców -gotowy -tak -siedź za mną i się trzymaj. Wyleciałam przez okno Błyskawica była zadowolona z smoczy sanek a ja Kube odesłałam gdy zobaczyłam że dziewczyny lecą. Dla rozgrzewki postanowiłyśmy pograć w babinktona na smokach zmieniałyśmy się na sędzię -już 11 lećmy do miasta na film -tak -dziewczyny-spytałam-kojarzycie gdzie można kupić takie gwizdki do treningu smoków wodnych -dlaczego pytasz -wiem czym możemy zastąpić ryki każdy dmucha inaczej więc dźwięki są inne słyszalne tylko przez smoki można więc nauczyć nasze podopieczne przylatywania na dźwięk gwizdka -można by było spróbować -tak raczej nie powinno być to trudne -przet wlotem do kina poprawiłyśmy płaszcze Poszłam do okienka -5 biletów obok siebie na film jak wytresować smoka(nie miałam pomysłu a wole 1 od 2) -smocze miejsca czy nie -smocze -prosze zaznaczyć miejsca na ekranie -ulgowe -tak -pokażcie legitymacje szkolne Pokazałyśmy dostałyśmy specjalne ważne dopóki nie skończymy 18 lat -dobrze Wydrukowała bilety -proszę bardzo sala 6 tu po lewej zachęcamy do skorzystania ze zwykłego i smoczego bufetu -napewno skorzystamy Było to kino w dzielnicy handlowej. Ktoś zamiast stworzyć centrum handlowe zrobił uliczki i zachęcał sprzedawców do ustawienia tu swych sklepów. Były tam sklepy z wieloma rzeczami ubrania jedzenie kosmetyki perfumy smocze akcesoria księgarnie i wiele innych. Do filmu miałyśmy jeszcze sporo czasu. -film jest dopiero za pół godziny może skoczymy na hwilę gdzieś -kolejki są dość długie w obu a trzeba odwiedzić dwa stragany -no tak stanęłyśmy w kolejkach. Wszystkie nasze smoki lubią ryby więc kupić miały je Karolina i Aneta zaś my z Julą i Anielą po natchosy i popcorn oraz napoje dla każdej miała być cola. Mając prowiant poszłyśmy na seans przywołałyśmy nasze smoczki. Uwielbiam smocze kino bo smoczek jest tuż obok ciebie. Film był wspaniały wręcz cudowny czułam się jak główny bohater zdziwiło mnie że zabijali smoki ale przypomniałam sobie że wszędzie tak było . Specjalnie nie brałyśmy dużo jedzenia dlatego że później na obiad miałyśmy iść. -obiad później co -na pizze czeka się tam 45 minut zdążysz zgłodnieć -masz racje Jula-odbąkneła Aniela -to do pizzeri Postanowiłyśmy po dzielnicy chodzić nie latać nie do wszystkich sklepów mogą wchodzić smoki uznałyśmy że lepiej zostawić je w smoczej stajni mają tam wszystko czego będą potrzebować. -jaką pizze zamawiamy spytałam -margaritta -hawajska -peperoni -4 sery -z szynką -czy każdy lubi wszystkie te pizze-spytałam Wszystkie pokiwałyśmy głowami -to proponuje wylosować pizze -jak -napiszcie na karteczkach zamknijcie pomieszajcie a ja wylosuje Wylosowałam hawajską -a co pijemy -zamów dzbanek soku pachi -tak Przyszła kelnerka -co podać? -duża na grubym cieście hawajska -do picia? -dzbanek soku pachi -pięć szklanek? -tak -jakie sosy -wszystkie -to wszystko -tak Kelnerka sobie poszła a my zaczełyśmy luźną pogawędke -odrobiłyście już lekcje -tak -fatalnie mi się pisało o historii -powiedziała Aniela --było nie najgorzej -myślałam że ty z matematyką będziesz miała problem -weź przestań -myslicie że na nasze smoki zadziała piszczałka -raczej tak trzeba tylko odpowiednio poćwiczyć -zależy jak do tego się zabierzemy -można by było gwizdać potem wołać i dawać jedzenie potem sam gwizd -nie bo wtedy zawsze będą oczekiwać nagrody -coś się wymyśli -no ba Przyniesiono jedzenie pogawędka przestała mieć miejsce bo wszyscy pożerali pizze. Zapłaciłyśmy. -to dokąd teraz -smocze sklepy raczej prędko nie znajdziemy sklepu z gwizdkami -niestety możesz mieć racje Weszłyśmy do pierwszego sklepu. Przejżałyśmy półki były tam najróżniejsze rzeczy niestety niektóre przedmioty miały dla nas nie znane zastosowanie. Sprzedawczyni podeszła -czegoś szukacie dziewczynki -tak -czego konkretnie -posiada pani gwizdki dla smoków -nie ale zachęcamy do kupienia obroży dla straszliwca przepięknie wyglądają -nie raczej podziękujemy -może w innych sklepach znajdziecie tego co potrzebujecie -może dowidzenia -do widzenia Wyszłyśmy ze sklepu w kolejnych trzech to samo tylko inne rzeczy były w promocji. -może w tym -oby bo mam dość -i nie wiele sklepów zostało -dzień dobry -witam w smoczym sklepie zachęcam do kupienia zestawów pielengnacyjnych -może się przydać -to ja poprosze zestaw zembacza -ja równierz -ja też zestaw zembacza -mi też się przyda -a ty panienko -wątpie by miał pan zestaw mojego smoka -mamy większości gatunków -na serio znajdzie się zestaw nocnej furi -zobaczymy może nie ma w opakowaniu ale jak przyprowadzisz smoka to odpowiednie się dobieerze -dobrze bo przyda się zestaw -Kinga -tak -zostaw nasze smoki potem odprowadzisz -dobrze Poszłam szybko do smoczych stajni wzięłam Błyskawice i byłam z powrotem w sklepie sprzedawca pomógł dobrać odpowiednie akcesoria kupiłyśmy jeszcze po słoiku smoczymiętki -a ma pan smocze gwizdki -nie zwykłe sklepy rzadko mają poszukajcie na przeciwko w sklepie z artykułami treserskimi klasy wodnej -dziękujemy Zapłaciłyśmy i odprowadziłyśmy Błyskawice -to do tych treserskich -tak Szybko znalazłyśmy się we wnętrzu sklepu -witam was dziewczynki -dzień dobry -pomóc coś znaleźć -tak poszukujemy smoczych gwizdków -mamy ale po co wam jesteście za młode by pracować jako treser w smoczykarium -a czy zadziałają na smoki innych klas -tak ale nie rozumiem po co -bo jak przywołujemy smoki to zlattują się wszystkie tego samego gatunku -to rzeczywiście problem czyli potrzebujecie gwizdków słyszanych tylko dla smoków -tak -ile -5 sztuk -dobrze dożucie jeszcze gratis książkę która pomoże wam je nauczyć przywoływać -dziękujemy Zapłaciłyśmy jeszcze sporo czasu było do wieczora -co powiecie na gorącą czekolade i ciastka w kawiarni -pycha -no to do kawiarni Musimy coś jeszcze załatwić -sklep spożywczy -po co -skończyła mi się raka -no tak te rzeczy też się po kończyły Zakupiłyśmy nie zbędne przedmioty -jutro i po jutrze nie ma treningu po jutrze punkt 15 zbiorka wracamy do gildi-powiedziałam na pożegnanie -dlaczego -mama chcę byśmy spędzili ten czas na działce w rodzinnej atmosferze -daleko ta działka -nie wyruszamy dziś wieczorem wracamy po jutrze w południe -a ok Poleciałam do domu by spakować potrzebne rzeczy szata płaszcz książka przedmioty dla błyskawicy. Kosmetyczka -Kinga spakowana -tak -pokaż co bierzesz Pokazałam nie wielka torbę -mało -nie potrzebuje więcej -okej -a i nie lece z bratem w jednym siodle -nie kochanie bo tata na koszmarze z na grzbiecie bagaże wiezie a ja jedzenie -no dobra kiedy wyjeżdżamy -za poł godziny -niech się nie ubiera ciepło -dlaczego -w górach jest chłodniej i nie lubie latać w płaszczu ugotuje się w mojej bańce ciepła -dobrze Kazałam braciszkowi założyć pas i przypiełam go do siodła. Wystartowałam leciało by się świetnie bo bańka nie przeszkadzała dlatego błyskawica mogła szybko lecieć ale Kuba ciągle sie wiercił zadawał pytania -szybciej -nie rodzice nie nadążą -szybciej -nie -czyli twój smok jest wolny Podleciałam do mamy -mamo polece szybciej znam droge daj tylko klucze bo zaraz z nimk zwariuje. Mama dałam mi klucze -Błyskawica poleć szybciej Była zachwycona dawno tak nie leciałam zrobiłam kilka beczek i po pewnym czasie dolecieliśmy. Otwarłam dom nastęopnnie okiennice -ulep ze mną bałwana -później idź po drewno to rozpalę ogień Przewietrzyłam dom pościeliłam łóżka właśnie rodzice przylecieli gdy wracałam z drewnem i miałam rozpalić ogień w kominku -mamo -tak kochanie -gdzie będzie spać Błyskawica -w waszej sypialni się nie zmieści -niestety nie -a może będziecie z Błyskawicą spały w kuchni ta kanapa jest rozkładana i będzie tam przytulnie -pewnie to idę po pościel Po rozpaleniu ognia było przytulniej. -głodni-spytałam -tak -zrobie kolacje -już kolacje -ide dziś na nocny lot nie długo słońce zacznie zachodzić -dobra to jedz my zjemy później Ryby dla Błysk a dla mnie bułka z miodem i filiżanka kompotu z owoców pachi. Wyleciałam przez okno nim ktoś powiedział a gdzie Kinga. Była pełnia uwielbiam ten czas loty są bajeczne mimo mrozu i śniegu byłam zachwycona wróciłam późno. Otworzyłam drzwi jak najciszej niestety skrzypiały moja szata była pokryta śniegiem. Zdjęłam siodło Błysk i przebrałam się w piżamę -dobranoc Błyskawico-szepnęłam i zgasiłam świeczkę. #### (perspektywa Mamy) Zeszłam po schodach i ujrzałam jak Kinga gasi świeczkę ułożyła się do snu jej smoczyca mnie albo zobaczyła albo wywęszyła. Podniosła się. Kinga to zauważyła -co się stało Błyskawica-powiedziała podnosząc się żar był jeszcze na kominku więc panował pół mrok. Nagle zabłysło światło i w powietrzu unosiła sie kula jasnego światła -acch to ty mamo wystraszyłaś mnie -masz czujnego smoka -masz racje mysz się nie prześlizgnie przyszłaś po coś -chciałam tylko sprawdzić czy wszystko dobrze możesz iść spać -dobrze mamo. Zgasiła to coś i z powrotem zanurzyła się w poduszki -dobranoc Kinga śpij dobrze Ale już tego nie słyszała zasnęła #%#%#%#%#%#%# Tymczasem w Gildi Magów trwało zebranie starszyzny. Omawiano jakiś nie istotny problem. -to juz wszystko możemy się rozejść-powiedział Lorlen Wszyscy wychodzili zostało już tylko dwoje Czarnych magów a zarazem przyjaciół Administratora -pójdziesz spać Lorlenie-spytał Akkarin -tak raczej tak -raczej-zaśmiał się znów -dobra już dobra idę spać -to idźmy-odparł Akkarin -pewnie -Soneo Soneo -tak -wydaję się że przysnęłaś -jak to -spokojnie dopiero przed chwilą ale dlaczego nie użyłaś mocy -używałam ale po prostu gdy wiedziałam że zebranie zbliża się do końca zrezygnowałam z tego łatwiej będzie mi zasnąć -właśnie widzimy jak łatwo-odparł Lorlen -bardzo śmieszne -Sonea nie miałaś przypadkiem nocnej zmiany wczoraj -miała -zebranie trwło od południa -wróciła koło 8 -poszłaś spać -żartujesz se Lorlenie poszła na spacer a potem prosto na zebranie -Soneo ty nie spałaś od ponad doby Sonea jakby była głucha na ich słowa -no patrz znów przysnęła Obudzili ją i Akkarin natychmiast chwycił jej nadgarstek próbowała się wyrwać -Soneo przestań bo nie mam ochoty cię budzić co pięć minut w drodze do sypialni Przestała sie wyrywać wysłał moc uzdrowicielską w kierunku jej ciała zalała go fala zmęczenia -i już -idźmy szybko-odezwał się Lorlen-bo mimo twego leczenia znów zaśnie jak od ponad doby nie spała to leczenie na długo nie starczy (taki fragment dla żartu o przysypiającej na nudnym zebraniu Sonei) $$$$$ Rozdział śpi mi się dobrze śnie o filmie jestem Czkawką Szczerbatek wpada z impetem i zaczyna mnie lizać... obudziłam się -a to ty Błysk śniadanie zjemy później Spojrzała wzrokiem dlaczego głodna jestem -rodzinny wypad rodzinne śniadanko nie wstaną przed dziesiątą Miała Focha ale było dużo czasu więc kilku godzinny lot wynagrodził to wszystko. Po powrocie zdjęłam siodło pościeliłam łóżko i zagłębiłam się w lekturze książki opisującej korzystanie z gwizdków. Zeszła mama chciała mnie obudzić bym pomogła robić śniadanie była dopiero 8 -już na nogach -mój smoczek uwielbia poranne loty zresztą ja też -pomożesz mi zrobić śniadanie -pewnie Mimo szaty znów poczułam się jak mała dziewczynka cudownie było znów pomagać mamie. -upieczemy chleb-spytałam -tak weź składniki ja znajdę przepis -myślałam że znasz na pamięć -masz racje załóż fartuch I tak wyrabiałyśmy ciasto chleb powędrował do piekarnika włożyłam jajka do wody. Kroiłam wędliny ser i inne smakołyki. Gdy faceci w końcu zeszli śniadanie było gotowe ustawiłam przed Błyskawicą kosz ryb i zaczęliśmy rozmawiać. -a ja dostałem 5 PRZED FERIAMI Nie miałam pojęcia że chwali się mi i że rodzice już wiedzą co mnie obchodziła jego piątka myślałam nad gwizdkiem jak go się używa -nic nie powiesz-spytał oburzony -och przepraszam zamyśliłam się gratuluje -ostatnio zdarza ci się to często -myśle nad tresurą naszych smoków bo na uniwersytecie występuje problem że jak wołamy smoki przylatuje wiecej a i jeszcze fatalnie to brzmi -masz pomysł -tak nabyłyśmy takie gwizdki Wyciągnęłam z kieszeni ów przedmiot -na jakiej zasadzie to działa -smok uczy rozpoznawać się dźwięk słyszalny tyko przez smoki jeżeli nie jest nauczony to ignoruje -wiesz jak nauczyć -właśnie w tym problem musimy nauczyć kojarzyć dźwięk z odpowiednią Komedą -umiesz przywołać smoka gestem -tak -to spróbuj jednocześnie zagwizdać i kazać jej przyjść tak kilka razy dopóki nie utrwali dźwięku -a potem -zasłoń oczy i znów gwizdnij jak nie przyjdzie to powtórz poprzednia czynność a jak przyjdzie daj nagrodę -a potem bez zasłoniętych oczu -dokładnie -spróbuje i jak zadziała przekaże dziewczyną Wybiegłam chwytając siodło i wołając Błysk. Kazałam jej zostać w odległości 10 metrów. Zagwizdałam jednoczenie powtarzając gest ćwiczyłam to przez godzinę uznałam że rozpoznaje już dźwięk. Zawiązałam oczy i gwizdnełam nie zadziałało jeszcze parę razy ćwiczyłam ale dopiero chwile przed tym jak mama zawołała mnie na obiad udało się. -i jak tam -reaguje już z zasłoniętymi oczami spróbuje bez przepaski a potem na większe odległości. Do końca dnia wszystko świetnie wyszło przekazałam dziewczyna co maja robić a potem poleciałam na naprawdę długi lot. Następnego dnia po śniadaniu trzeba było wracać. Polecieliśmy była trzynasta spakowałam wszystko byłam gotowa do powrotu do gildii ucałowałam rodziców i wyszłam nie czekałam długo aż wszystkie będą gotowe. -no to lećmy -wracamy jakby do innego świata -nie my wracamy do naszego my już do tego nie należymy w całości tylko częściowo -masz racje -brakuje mi tych chwil tutaj -po skończeniu studiów to możemy mieszkać w tej okolicy -nie gadajmy tylko lećmy nie lubię latać zmrokiem -dlaczego - podróżować -acha -a jak wam idzie trenowanie przywoływania gwizdkami mi nie najgorzej -podobnie ale mam problem jeżeli nagrody nie dam to następnym razem nie posłucha -ja ominełam ten problem najpierw tylko głaszcząc a potem muwiąc i jest już ok -dzięki spróbuje Rozdział Dalszy lot minoł nam w milczeniu wróciłyśmy do swych pokoi. Rozpakowałam się było już po kolqcji naszczęście nie odczuwałam głodu. Jutro ostatni dzień ferii. Lekcje odrobione jestem rozpakowana nie jest późno właściwie ostatnie osoby wychodzą dopiero z kolacji. Postanowiłam wyjść do ogrodu wziełam książkę. Nie chciałam by wszyscy interesowali się Błyskawicą więc gdy czytałam książkę w świetle latarni jej kazałam się trochę oddalić. * * * Tymczasem Danyl zmierzał na spotkanie z Rothenem (Danyl były uczeń Rothena Rothen były nauczyciel Sonei [na raz jeden uczeń Danyl starszy od Sonei). Robiło się późno Szedł właśnie przez ogród gdy wzrócił uwage na czytającego nowicjusza. Wyjątkowo niski pomyślał pewnie z pierwszego roku ale nadal ciut za niski. Wzruszył ramionami i już zamierzał iść gdy jego uwage przyciągneła nie zwykła scena. Zobaczył że to nowicjuszka rozpoznał po długich włosach wstał. Odłożyła książkę na ławke i wyciągneła z kieszeni niewielki przedmiot dotkneła go wargami i chyba dmuchneła ale nie było słychać żadnego dźwięku chilę później na niebie pojawił się smok Musiała go jakoś przywołać. Tylko jak magia wątpię przyjżał się dokładnie smokowi widział tylko jego zarys mimo pół mroku dziwne jest czarny żaden gatunek smoka nie jest... Wzbiła się w powietrze i wtedy rozpoznał gatunek nocna furia interesujące.Nie mógł się dłużej nad tym zastanawiać i poszedł w kierunku domu magów. To nie słychane niesłychane czy mi się na pewno nie przewidziało spytam Rothena może on coś wie. Zastukał drzwi się natychmiast otworzyły. -hej stary druhu -dam ci ja stary druhu sumi -tak chętnie Danyl zasiadł w fotelu. Rothen zaparzył napój i usiadł na przeciwko Danyla -Sonea nie długo przyjdzie a tym czasem opowiesz mi może jak mineła ci podróż po kraju Danyl zaczął opowiadać. -niezwykłóą miałeś podróż -wiesz coś może o wyjątkowo niskiej nowicjuszce -tak jest 5 wcześniejszego naboru Sonea będzie wiedzieć więcej $ $ $ (pers Sonei) Szłam korytarzem domu magów do Akkarina miał przyjść później Lorlen spotkam go pewnie jak wrócę w końcu nie zapowiada się na dłuższą pogawętke. zastukała drzwi si odrazu otworzy. Szybkie powitania -raki -tak chętnie Rothenie Gdy Rothen zaczął parzyć napój -Soneo -tak -dzisiaj idąc do Rothena zauważyłem niską nowicjuszkę czytającą książke -tak mów dalej -w pewnym momencie wyciągneła jakiś przedmiopt i przyleciał smok. Czarny jak noc -pewnie mówisz o mojej nowicjuszke ma na imię Kinga podejżewam że to jakiś i jej i jej dróżyny eksperyment a jeśli chodzi o smoka to nocna furia to była z tego co pamiętam -czekaj czekaj pewnie coś pomyiłaś-mówił Danyll -nie jestem w stu procentach pewna gdyż widziałam jak gdy badałam jej moc musiała ją wyganiać potem nie do smoka zaprowadziła i jeszcze pare razy po za tym spytaj jakiegokolwiek nowicjusza z jej grupy a otrzymasz taką odpowiedź -to powoli nie ma sensu -ależ ma -i jeszcze jedno jak to podopieczna Wyjaśnienie wszystkiego zajeło trochę czasu. Niestety musiałam się pożegnać -musze iść # #@ 3 brak perspektywy -gdzie ona jest -zawsze się spóźnia-odparł Akkarin-jeżeli chodzi o tego typu sprawy -na lekcjach była zawsze punktułalna -jesteś głodny i tyle a po za tym myśle że zagadała się gdyż dzisiaj wrócił Danyl -no tak pewnie opowiadal o podróżach i masz racje głodny już jestem Sonea wędrowała korytarzem myśląc Chyba mam opinie spóźnialskiej na tego typu spotkania ale trudno. Niestety pewnie kolacja stygnie. Weszła w końcu -o i jest -wybaczcie to spóźnienie straciłam poczucie czasu -jak zwykle lepiej jedzmy zanim rtotalnie wystygnie -co tam ciekaweggo -e Danyl opowiedział po krótce o podróżach a później opowiedział mi coś ciekawego o mojej uczennicy -co takiego nabroiła coś -nie wręcz przeciwnie musiały z grupa… coś odkryć bo przywołała smoka jakimś przemiotem wcześniej słyszałam jak robiła to udając dźwięk nocnej furii ale to coś nowego. -masz pojęcie jak-spytał Lorlen -niestety nie -magia -szczerze wątpię nawet nie potrafią lewitować przedmiotów nic z tego ale no rudno może uda mi się dowiedzieć -oby bardzo to interesujące # # # Siedziałam przy biurku i rozczesywałam mokre kosmyki włosów. Jedno za drugim. Trwało to trochę nim były rozczesane wysuszyłam je i potem zaplotłam w warkocz ubrana w koszule nocną kładłam się już spać zgasiłam kulę i już leżałam czekając aż przyjdzie sen. Mamy połowe lutego ile się zmieniło przez ostatnie tygodnie odkryto we mnie moc. Dostałam się na uniwersytet i to we wcześniejszym naborze. Tyle zmian Kilka miesięcy temu największym zmartwieniem była kartkówka teraz mam wyzwanie czy podołam magi czy mój wiek mi nie przeszkodzi a jeśli tak to co będe pare razy powtarzać rok? Zostanę wyrzucona ze szkoły i wróce w pośmielisku. W końcu pytanie mnie znórzyły. Zapadłam w nie spokojny sen rano niczego nie pamiętałam. Myjąc twarz w misce z wodą myślałam jak spędzić dzień tak zdecydowanie trening przez większą cześć dnia tylko co by tu. Wiązałam pas szaty. Gdy błyskawica przaysuneła siodło. -chwilę zaraz polatamy Dziewczyny nie wstaną przed 9 jesteśmy umówione o 9.30 przed domem nowicjuszy. Była dopiero 6 śniadanie zjem razem z dziewczynami teraz tylko zjadłam jabłko i popiłam wodą robiłam to w siodle latałam bez celu do puty nie musiałam być przed domem nowicjuszy. Czekałam dość długo -spóźniłyście się -zaspałyśmy -jak zwykle nie ważne bierzemy się do śniadania a potem do roboty -masz jakiś plan w zasadzie tak ale czekam na propozycje. -kończą się pomysły -tak ale myślałam by zrobić powtórke wszystkiego by być w 100% pewnym że z zamkniętymi oczami to potrafimy - -a potem -zobaczy się myśle że powtórka zajmie nam trochę czasu więc potem będziemy się przygotowywać do pierwszych egzaminów i będą wakacje a przez wakacje się wiele wytrenuje podczas egzaminów żadnych treningów edynie loty rekreacyjne -a dlaczego -och pomyśl musimy przyswoić materiał -a no tak Doleci Doszłyśmy na śniadanie. Była owsianka i kanapki większość nowicjuszy wraca dopiero dziś popołudniu więc jeszcze nie gotują wielkiej ilości. . Głodna byłam więc szybko pochłonęłam swą porcje. -Kinga -tak -a gdyby tak znów pograć w te gre co ostatnio -w sumie nie najgłupszy pomysł wylecimy po za gilodie wolno nam przecież -a gdzie go zrobimy -myśle że tam gdzie zwykle robiłyśmy -łąka -tak a jak będziemy się sprężać to w każdą niedziele trening tam będziemy robić -pewnie Wyleciałyśmy szybko i siedąc na polanie losowałyśmy tym razem ciągnełyśmy zapałki. -ok czyli ja- powiedziałam -ile mamy czasu -10 minut -użyjesz pełnej prędkości \ -nie postaram się lecieć nie najszybciej -ok -gotowe -tak -start 15 minut Odleciały odczekałam wyznaczony czas i zaczełam je szukać pierwszą dorwałam Aniele I teraz przypominanie jak jej utrudnić jaką słabą strone żadna z nas nigdy nie powie tego głośno ale wszystkie wiedziałyśmy że Aniela jest najsłabszym ogniwem czasami mam je dośc uwielbia się żądzić. Jasne i nie uważa przesto na treningu sztuczek latania między drzewami i to jest to kilka strzałów i już była na dobrej drodze leciałam nie najszybciej ale Aniela musiała nieźle zwonić by nie uderzyć w drzewo mój ostatni trening to było jak najszybciej przelecieć między drzewami. Do tego Aniela nie do końca ufa Roxy więc najczzęściej ignoruje jej smoczy injstynkt. I bach zwolniła tk że gronkiel by ją wyprzedził. Podleciałam i krzyknełam-odpadasz -a niech to Po treningu usiadłyśmy u mnie w pokoju i pijąc zajadałyśmy ciastka i grałyśmy w różne gry. Grałyśmy w kim jestem? gra polegała na tym by przyczepić osobie do czoła kartkę każda miała i zadawałyśmy pytania tak byśmy mogły jak najszybciej odgadnąć kim jestem. Rozdział (wyjątkowo tytuł) wspomnienia cz1 W pierwszej klasie przed wytresowaniem straszliwców (w maju się je tresuje) gdy ćwiczyłyśmy pierwsze litery chwaliła sie że nikt jej nie dorówna w pisaniu piórem żeczywiście pisała ładnie ale nie najładniej najładiej pisze Aneta wtedy też powiedzmy że plasowała sie w środku. Potem gdy przeszła moda na pisanie zaczeła się chwalić wysportowaniem tu okej jest niezła ale w klasie są lepsi choć nie wiele. POtem uważała że jest najlepiej ubrana. Najdłuższe włosy. I wiel by jeszcze można wymieniać gdy wytresowaliśmy straszliwce chwaliła się że jej jest najlepszy żaden smok mu nie dorówna. Pewnego dnia przyszła podskakując właściwie przleciała bo jej siostra gimnazjalistk zgodziła się ją podwieść -cześć -cześć Jak zwykle przyszła ostatnia na przerwie opowiadała -wiecie czego dowiedziałam się od siostry -nie czego -że w 4 klasie tworzy się dróżyny -super -to co założymy już teraz ale taką nie formalną wiecie że jak będzimy miały smoki -to będziemy stanowić jednośc. Prawde mówiąc wtedy byłam troche po za nawiasem grupy ale i tak się zgodziłam. -pewnie Byłam zachwycona gdy się okazało ze ja też moge być w grupie i tak minoł rok pierwszy. Rok drugi był poświęcony tresuże straszliwcow ćwiczyłam pilnie. Aneta i Karolina nie rozstawały się właściwie według mnie mogły by byc siostramji. Wszystkie zajęcia w parach razem ja się lepiej zaprzyjaźniłam z Julą Aniela wysczytała coś o higienie no i teraaz przestrzeń osobista i tak dalej. Rok trzeci to brat już totalnie wyprowadzał mnie z równowagi więc przy każdej okazji zakówałam w sumie jako jedynej udało mi się zdać tresure wszystkich smioków. Teoretycznie zdać ty6lko podczas rozmów radzących smoka A było to tak Lekcja normalna dla trzecio klasistów Jutro specjalista od smoków przeprowadzi szereg testów dzięki którym pomoże wam wybrać gatunek smoka oczywiście nie musicie taki jaki wam doradzi ale omn czy ona bo nie wiem pomoże dobrać wam smoka do umiejętności i charakteru. Zadzwonił dzwonek i pokmaszerowałyśmy do domów dyskutując -jakie chcecie smokispytałam -to przecież jasne-prychneła Aniela-moja siostra wyjaśniła mi jak znaleść stado zębaczy -acha Kolacja właściwie obiadokolacja. Dzisiaj miałam skromniejszy deser bo nie miałam ochoty na ciasto więc zadowoliłam sie kawałkami owoców. -pycha dzić -tak niech Aniela żałuje -Aneta -co k -odpowiedziała mi -idziesz z Karolinj do ani +te -a ty nie chcesz zębacza-spytała Jula -i tak i nie -co to znaczy -znam tresure wszystkich smoków w podręczniku więc nie obchodzi mnie płeć czy gatunek -to jak chcesz tropić smoki -nie chcę wytropić chcę by los wybrał za mnie -hhhhahahhahahhahahhahah -hhahhahahahahha -z czego się śmiejecie spytałam obużona -zna tresure wszystkiego a np. wybierze gronkla -bardzo śmieszne może przez wakacje zmądrzejecie jedziemy w końcu nad jezioro za kilka tygodni -o tak raczej ty7 zmądrzejesz -dziewczyny a pomyślałyście jak wybierzemy przywódce-spytała Jula -w sumie mam pomysł-odezwałam sie-skoro mamy podobne umiejętności w tresurze taktyce to czemu by nie miały zdecydować wyścigi -zgoda -zgoda -wchodze w to -niech już będzie-odezwała się Aniela bo wiemy że marzyła o tym by nami żądzić -to do jutra rozeszłyśmy sie biegiem każda chciała obmyśleć plan przechytrzenia pozostałych. Jęknełam cicho trzemusz to nie ugryzłam się w język mogłam wziąść udział w idiotycznym konkursie gdzie smok nie grał żadnej roli a w wyścigu moge być ostatnia. Robiło się późno ale mimo to siedziałam na dworze w trawie na kocu i czytałam książki. Już wtedy była to moja pasja. Rano ubrałam sie byłam ostatnia w kolejce odwołano nam lekcje. Gdy w końcu weszłam wszyscy udawali się już do domu. W fotelu siedziała kobieta młoda dopiero po studiach -jesteś ostatnia -tak proszę pani -siadaj i bierzemy się do roboty test zajł mi mało czasu. -opisz mi tresure zembiroga zamkopgłowego -należy przede wszystkim zdobyć zaufanie dwóch głów jednoześnie przydatna do tego jest partner lub partnerka z którym dzielić się bedzie smoka..... -dobrze gronkiel -...... -dobrze zembacz -...... -świetnie to może koszmar ponocnik -brawo znasz tresure wszystkich gatunków jakiego chciałabyś ty smoka -uwaażam że los ma zdecydować i wybiore akórat tego którego pierwszego zobacze -ale możesz zobaczyć naraz tysiące smoków -wiem ale to żadkie zwłaszcza że w ten dzien jak wyczują że się zbliżamy ukrywają sie -żeczywiście yłam na wyspie smoków tak po prostu sama to było ich pełno a gdy uczniowie przyjeżdżają brak - w takim razie nie ma sensu ci doradzać bo i tak każdy wytresujesz a twe upodobania ciężko by było do ich dopasować(koniec wspomiki) Rozdział Po treningu usiadłyśmy u mnie w pokoju (gildia)i pijąc zajadałyśmy ciastka i grałyśmy w różne gry. Grałyśmy w kim jestem? gra polegała na tym by przyczepić osobie do czoła kartkę każda miała i zadawałyśmy pytania tak byśmy mogły jak najszybciej odgadnąć kim jestem. Oczywiście była masa śmiechu. Poleciałyśmy na obiad by potem pograć w inne gry raka sumi herbata czekolada ciastka owoce poszło tego dużo rozeszły się dziewczyny opo tym jak posprzątałyśmy. Wziełam książke i przeczytałam rozdział może dwa gdy usłyszałam pukanie do drzwi. Wstałam i poszłam otworzyć -Kinga -hej Jula -idziesz na kolacje -to już -tak Dopiero zdałam sobie sprawe że przewczytałam nie 2 rozdziały tylko pół książki i że pora kolacji byłam piekielnie głodna -tak już idę a pozostałe -wszystkie czekają zwyjątkiem Anieli która jest zbyt obiedzona -no tak zjadła najwiecej -potem gdzie idziesz-dopytywała -myśle że do łaźni umyć się dzisiaj myje włosy -ja też już muszę Pomaszerowałyśmy w czwórke n a kolacje smoki zostawiłyśmy przy paśnikach. Kolacja właściwie obiadokolacja. Dzisiaj miałam skromniejszy deser bo nie miałam ochoty na ciasto więc zadowoliłam sie kawałkami owoców. -pycha dzić -tak niech Aniela żałuje -Aneta -co k -odpowiedziała mi -idziesz z Karolinj do łaźani -też o tym pomyślałyście -tak -ja mam przybory w torbie -my też -to zawołajmy smoki i lećmy. Wyciągnełam swój gwizdek i dmuchnełam. Smoki akurat lądowały gdy przechodziła Czarny Mag Sonea co było nie typowe Pewnie jakieś zebranie starszych magów. Ukłoniłyśmy się -witaj CZarny Magu SOnea -witajcie dziewczynki jak to zrobiłyście że smoki wam przyleciały -używamy takich jagby gwizdków zakupiłyśmy je w sklepie dla smoków klasy wodnej używają ich podczas tresury opiekunowie -a jak to dział -dokładnie nie wiemy -dowidzenia -dowidzenia Czarny Magu Soneo Poleciałyśmy. Rano tradycyjnie zostałam obuzona zerknełam na zegar wystarczająco wczesnie byłam zmęczonna jak zwykle w pierwszy dzień szkoły. Po omoacku szukałam szaty a no tak nie jestem w namiocie jest w szafie nie chciało mi się wstawać ani otrwierać szerzej oczu. Błyskawica zrobiła coś dziwnego otworzyła jakoś szafe co nie było trudne gdyż sie nie domykała. Ale zdziwiło mnie bardziej gdy zdjeła zwieszaka szate pociągnięciem zębów. Ignorowałam to miałąm ochote znów zasnąć przyciągneła szate mi na kolana. -no dobra wstaje Otworzyłam szerzej oczy kula świetlna rozjaśniła mrok. Opłukałam twarz wodą którą nalałam do miski służący dostarczali ją jednak do wszystkich pokoi co mnie zdziwiło ale tak nowicjusze wstają później i rzadko chce im się iść do łaźni więc nalałam wody do nie wielkiej miski opłukałam twarz i zajełam się czynnościami toaletowymi. Po piętnastu minutach sprawdzałam czy wszystko mam. Woda mnie rozbudziła chwyciłam torbę. Z kolacji codziennie zabierałam owoc na poranną przekąskę przed śniadaniem z dziewczynami dostarczał energii na poranny lot. Byłam gotowa więc przypięłam torbę do siodła Błyskawica się dawno nauczyła że po chociażby dniowej przerwie wstaje wolniej. Nie wiem jak to wyczaiła albo jak zawsze budzi mnie o tej samej godzinie kto zresztą wie? Dziewczyny w końcu przyleciały i zaczęłyśmy powtórki drobne te dzisiaj sztuczki gdy my zostajemy na ziemi. Zbliżał się czas śniadania wiec szybciutko na nie poleciałyśmy. Było znów pełno nowicjuszy gwar był ogromny ktokolwiek by wszedł do sali zobaczyłby może brązowych szat. Śniadanie było smaczne w skąd wchodziło do wyboru właściwie to co zwykle na stoliku kosz pieczywa talerze sztućce na osobnym stoliku wielkie miski gotowanego ryżu na słodko owsianki i kleiku. Były też dodatki na chleb danie specjalne rzadko się powtarza ta sama potrawa w przeciągu 2 tygodni dzisiaj były to grzanki zapiekane z serem zjadłam miskę ryżu z cynamonem i 2 grzanki polane keczupem. Po posiłku udałyśmy się do sali. Na lekcje. mistrz wszedł z wielkim pudełkiem pod pachą -na poprzednich lekcjach zapoznawaliście się z teorią zapalania świeczk dziś spróbujecie je zapalić Każdy dostał po świeczce i próbowaliśmy nie wychodziło mi ale przypomniałam sobie jak Sonea sprawdziała kontrole trzeba ytlko wycelować w knot kilka prób później i świeczka płoneła Podniosłam ręke -mistrzu -tak -udało mi się -brawo zgaś i spróbuj ponownie i tak kilka razy Wykonywałam polecenie ale na początku zawsze udawało mi się dopiero za 3 razem chwile później udało się pozostałym dziewczyną trwało trochę nim wszyscy to opanowali. -dobrze a teraz wyćwiczycie jak najszybsze zapalanie Trochę rwało nim udawało mi się za każdym razem. Kiedy opanowaliśmy te sztukę to -teraz wyćwiczycie zapalanie nawet o tym nie mysląc -ale jak-ktoś zaprotestował -chcecie zapalić świeczkę to macie wysłać tylko moc a nie jeszcze ją długo kształtować Nie zdążył dokończyć zdania gdy ktoś spróbował bez dokończenia instrukcji mistrza Świeczka mu się roztopiła i polał się gorący wosk Ręce miał całe poparzone -ty-wskazał na mnie mistrz tracąc nerwy-zaprowadź go do uzdrowicieli Wstałam dziewczyny wrazie czego zaopiekują się smokiem -mamy wziąść smoki -lećcie na twoimk nie utrzyma się siodła swego -nie chcę lecieć z mało latą -nie gadaj tylko rób co ci kąże Przywołałam Błyskawice biegła za nami gdy schodziliśmy po schodach -trzymaj się mocno -jak jedną ręką -z boku masz klamrę polece wolno Wystartowałam szybko byliśmy przed domem uddrowicieli -Błyskawica zostań Weszliśmy podszedł jakiś uzdrowiciel -co się stało -ćwiczyliśmy zapalanie świeczek wosk oblał mu ręce -wracaj na lekcje -dobrze mistrzu Wyszłam szybkim krokiem założę się że będzie jutro opowiadał o wielkim cierpieniu i nie znośnym bólu no ale ja w to nie uwierzę nie raz oblałam się czymś gorącym. Starczy zimna woda ewentualnie jakaś maść. Oczywiście większe poparzenia np. od ognia to pewnie może boleć ale nie od wosku. Wróciłam na lekcje. Akurat gdy siadałam lekcja się skończyła. Była to podwójna mistrz na przerwie wytłumaczył mi teorie. Potem ćwiczyliśmy nie myśląc o tym w połowie lekcji mieliśmy znów teorie chodziło o to by dowiedzieć się trochę o tym mieliśmy ćwiczyć to później -zadanie domowe macie przeczytać roździał w podręczniku dotyczący..... Następna to historia błagam no w podstawówce jej nie cierpiałam ale dzisiejsza była masakrą każdy odczytywał swoją prace. No ludzie błagam na początku było ciekawie gdy wszyscy odczytali zadzwonił dzwonek wreszcie miałam ochotę wręcz krzyczeć z radości. Przynajmniej nic nie zadano. Pozostałe lekcje nie były ani ciekawe ani nudne zero praktyki. Gdy zasiałyśmy do kolacji która była zaraz po lekcjach z zadowoleniem nalewałam sobie zupe codziennie inna ale zawsze ta sama na obiad i kolacje co nie przeszkadzało dzisiejsza grochówka mi smakowała z pysznym pieczywem więc właściwie nie miałam ochoty ani na kanapki ani inne przysmaki wziełam tylko owoce na jutro. Wyszłyśmy -ale się najadłam -tobie smakowała ta zupa -tak -nie widziałaś ile jej zjadła -no przestańcie ale oco chodzi -same zjadłyście kilka porcji ciasta -bardzo smieszne -co powiecie na wieczorny trening -zależy ile zajmie nam odrobienie lekcji -musieli nam tylle zadać -nie jest źle w godzinę się uwiniemy-powiedzieła entuzjastycznie Karolina -w godzinę powiadasz a ja mogę się założyć że jutro będzie kartkó1)ka z uzdrawiania -co -ja dzisiaj na trening nie idę zróbcie same jak nie wierzycie że mioże być kartkówki -oki jak chcesz Wróciłyśmy do swych pokoi najpierw wyliczyłam dużo zadań z matematyki potem. Przeczytałam teorie i sięgnęłam po książkę do uzdrawiania i swoje notatki. I zagłębiłam się w lekturze właśnie przewracałam książkę gdy usłyszałam otwieraie drzwi to pewnie wychodzą. Przeczytałam temat. Potem kolejny i kolejny następnie. Wyjełam notatki i je przeczytałam. Dobrze czas się sprawdzić z podręcznikiem opracowałam długą liste pytań i byłam gotowa na sprawdzenie czy potrafie. W miarę okej ale jeszczemusze powtórzyć lisrte lekarstw i ich zastosowania bo mi się myli. * & & -ale czaaad -njo ba niech Kinga żałuje że siedzi nad stertą książek i papieru -ha i pewnie kartkówki nie bezie Takie rozmowy toczyły się już na ziemi dziewczęta się wyśmiewały z przyjaciółki za jej plecami & 7 7 -No to chyba wszystko-powiedziałam z ulgą Błyskawica nie była szczęśliwa nie latałyśmy dzisiaj długo Sprawdziłam która godzina dobra jest 11 wieczorem 15 minut nie zrobi wielkiej różnicy -choć Błyskawica polatamy chwilę Podniosła się nagle i wyszczerzyła. Szybko byłam gotowa obleciałam gildie pare razy było cudownie pełnia iskrzące gwiazdy śnieg dookoła kocham nocny lo Zaczełam ziewać było już naprawdę późno przysypiałam w siodle -pora wracać Błyyyysk Byłyśmy akórat nad domem nowicjuszy \-ląduj czas spać Wróciłam do pokoju i usnełam odrazu padając na łóżko. Rano przeczytałam gazete która już leżała na moim biórku ubrana w szate pijąc rakę przeczytałam dość ciekawy artykuł W mieście magów (tak dla żartu nazwano nasze miasto w prasie) meldunki o smoku z gatunku Nocna Furia powtarzają się cdoraz częściej. Donosy głoszą że ma jęźdzca i nie jednokrotnie widziano tego przedstawiciela żadkiego gatunku w towarzystwie pięciu zębacz. -to nie słyhane- mówi pani Barbara-ale wydaje mi się że jeźdźcem jest dziewczynka -jestem pewny że osoba lecąca na tym smoku musi mieć najwyżej w czwartej klasie -było ciemno ale wydawało mi się że ta 5 w śród której jest ta osoba nosiły szaty nowicjuszek To bardzo nie słychane ale gildia nie komentuje sprawy ujeła to krótko -Nie interesują nas gatunki smoków naszych nowicjuszy i nowicjuszek o ile nie sprawiają jkłopotów To bardzo tajemnicze najżadszy smok i nie można go namierzyć nie którzy chcą przeszukać szkolne akta każdej osoby w każdej szkole" -tle zamieszania o jednego smoka mam nadzieje że to w końcu ucichnie Poleciałam na poranny trening dziewczyny przyleiały nie długo później w torbie miałam gazete więc żuciałam ją Julii przeczytała zrobiła zmartwioną mine olejne robiły tak samo -i co o tym sądzicie-spytałam -nie ciekawie -co z tym zrobimy -ja bym zignorowała moze ucichnie inaczej nie dadzą nam ani innym spokoju -masz racje-jęknęłam dlaczego musiałam się kierować tą zasadą -Kinga nie przejmuj się uważam że postąpiłaś słusznie bo podpowiedziało ci serce dzięki niemu masz tak cudownego smoka -wiem ale tęsknie za normalnością -twoje życie nigdy nie było normalne -bardzo śmieszne wiesz lećmy na śniadanie bo już głodna jestem Ta głodna po prostu chciałam przerwać ten temat. Nie miałam apetytu więc pokusiłam się tylko o jedną bułke z serem i szklanke soku z pomarańczy. Dziewczyny też jakoś nie wiele zjadły. Wyszłyśmy prędko z stołówki miałam wszystkiego dosć. BAM na uzdrawianiu kartkowka dobrze że powtórzyłam ale miny dziewcząt były nie tengie. * 8 8 Perspektywa jakieoś wojownika(nie umiem zdecydować się na imię) -uważam że można by było wprowadzić do programu studiów coś w styllu w-f -dlaczego tak uważasz spytał-Arcymistrz wojowników Garel -młodzierz jest zupełnie nie wysportowana załóżmy że trzeba będzie przed czymś uciekać to nie dadzą rady -faktycznie siedzą tylko nad książkami -i jeszcze żeby chętniej chodzili mozna by yło dać różne gry zespołowe np z piłką to ich nauczy współpracy -masz absolutną racje na górnym piętrze uniwersytetu jest wystarczająco duży pokój do tych zadań i ćwiczeń Na następnym posiedzeniu starszyzny które odbędzie sie za tydzień przedstawie twą propozycje do głosowania. & 7 7 \ Tydzień minoł mi spokojnie wieczorne loty nauka i jeszcze raz nauka. Wreszcie wolne pomyślałam miałam ochotę po prostu odetchnąć nauki nadal nie było dużo ale po prostu kto nie lubi odpocząć. Siedziałam na łąwcecw ogrodzie Błyskawica bawiła się piłką kawałek dalej ja zagłębiłam się w lektórze było wcześnie kolacja dopiero za godzinę mimo to słońce pomału sunelo ku zachodowi a ja. Ja poprostu z książką na kolanach zatopiłam się w wspomnieniach WSPOMNIENIE W szkole panowała epidemia horoba jakoś mnie i dziewczyn nie chwyciła nauczyciela jeszcze nie było z klas pozostawały tylko pojedyncze osoby stałyśmy przy oknie.Byłyśmy dopiero w drugiej klasie tęsknym wzrokiem wpatrywałyśmy się w szybujące smoki nauczyciel w końcu się zjawił nie było sęsu robić lekcji bo jak cała klasa miała uzupełnić więc rozdała na kartki papieru i kazał narysować wymarzonego smoka co ciekawe tylko ja nie trafiłam z gatuniem ani kolorem. Po prostu narysowałam smoka o ubarwieniu tęczowym. Wpatrywałam się w swój obrazek i bylam wtedy pewna że skoro umaszczenie wybrałam nie zwykłe to trafi mi się nie zwykły - -co robisz Kinga Byłam zapatrzona więc szybko wstałam ukłoniłam sie i dopiero rozpoznałam -czarny magu Soneo -muwiłam ci już to tyle razy -przepraszam ale się zamyśliłam -zdarza się ale opusiciłaś chyba osłone wyglądasz na zmarzniętą -och nie zauważyłam -wracaj do pokoju -dobrze % 5 5 (perspektywa Sonei) Pokręciłam głową jeszcze się przeziębi co ją tak zabsorbowało. Trzeba jej uważiej pilnować nie to że jest nierozważna czy głupia serce również jest po dobrej stronie tylko się zamyśla może to doprowadzić do groźnych wypadatków. A dzisiaj czeka mnie nudne głosowanie w sprawie dodania czegoś do programu szkoleniowego. To się nie skończyy dobrze pomyślałam westchnełam i szyybkim krokiem udalam się na zebranie & & & Jak mogłam opuścić osłone myślałam tylko byłam w połowie drogi gdy przypomniałam sobie o Błyskawicy. Szybki gwizdek i juz było w porządku. Muszę przestać się zamyślać. Rano na drzwiach zastałam kartkę Od przyszłego tygodnia obowiązuje nowy plan lekcji zgłoś się do rektora po nowy plan przy najbliższej okzji Ciekawe co to oznacza kartki były na wszystkich drzwiach więc to nie mogło być kłamstwo zwłaszcza że był jeszcze podpis administratora domu nowicjuszy co oni kombinują. Straciłam apetyt mam nadzieje że to nie to bo inaczej będzie kiepsko. Poranny lot mnie orzeźwił. W sali jadalnej nikt o niczym innym jak o zmianie planu nie mówił. Dobrze że dzisiaj wolne postanowiłyśmy że teraz lepiej wziąć plan teraz kiedy część jeszcze je śniadanie tłoku by jeszcze nie było jak bardzo się myliłyśmy kolejka ciągnęła się przez prawie całą długość korytarza na szczęście zastałyśmy informacje że mentorzy przekażą osobiście w ciągu dnia gdy znajdą czas ponieważ Sonea zadeklarowała że naszą 5 przypilnuje to miałyśmy spokój. Wychodząc zobaczyłyśmy tablice ogłoszeń kół zaintereowań. Było tam coś.Aniela zainteresowała się wstepnymi sztukami walki ale dopiero od przyszłego roku mogła. Uzdrawianie zainteresowało mnie i Julie najniższe zawansowanie było zaraz po obiedzie w niedziele. Wróciłyśmy do poki żadna na nic nie miała ochot uznałam żę może lot mnie odpręży było tak lot na Błyskawicy cudowne przeżycie. Za każdym razem o każedj poże każdy zaskakuje czymś nowym no nie wierze wszystko mi zepsuły ~Kinga ~Jula mów o co chodzi ~Czarny Mag Sonea przyszła by rozdać plany i ty też musisz tam być ~dobra już lecę Wylądowałam mam nadzieje że chodzi tylko o plan. Weszłam do swojego pokoju by zostawić tam Błyskawice i udałam sie do pokoju Juli były tam wszystkie. Ukłoniłam się i stanęłam obok nich. -a więc dobrze mam wasze nowe plany chciała was jeszcze o coś zapytać mianowicie czy Kinga zawsze się tak zamyśla Nie no pomyślałam ostatnio częściej dlatego że w pewnych chwilach przypomina mi się inne życie. * * 8(Jula) Myślałam ze jej to przeszło owszem zamyślała się wcześniej ale krótko i najczęściej przed czymś ważnym* 8 8 (Aneta) Wiem ze się zamyślała w ciężkich chwilach Było to w trzeciej klasie gdy wkówała o wszystkich smokach wtedy nawet my się odwróciłyśmy * 8 8 (Aniela) Ha czyli okłamała nas że już się nie zamyśla * 8 8(Karolina) O nie znowu prosiła byśmy nie mówiły ale znów się czesto zamyśla pare razy ją na tym przyłapałyśmy bo umiemy rozpoznawac oznaki ale żeby czarny mag zauważył o ile wiem ostatnio żadko się widziały * 8 8 (znów właściwa) -zdarzało się w -szczególnie w ważnych dla niej chwilach -smutnych uciekała w szczęśliwe wspomnienia -Kinga to prawda -tak Czarny Magu Soneo-byłam autentycznie przerażono wiedziałam że Czarny Mag Akkarin czyta powierzchowne myśli z daleka ale miałam nadzieje że Sonea nie -możesz mi wyjaśnić dlaczego -Nie wiem czasami musze sobie wszystko poukładać przez ostatnie pół roku zdarzyło się tyle -rozumiem ale zrozum że to niebezpieczne ostatnio gdy wstawałaśśbyłaś przemarznięta a teraz musze już iść -dowidzenia Czarny Magi Soneo Jęknęłam gdybym wiedziała że będzie prawić mi morały nie no dlaczego mam takiego pecha. Myślałam że to był pech ale wściekłam się jeszcze bardziej gdy zobaczyłam nowy przedmiot. -%%$#$#$ -łał -nigdy nie widziałam byś przeklinała Kinga -zaraz się dowiesz dlaczego przeczytajcie przedmiot -co -alle to niemożliwe -kto to wymyślił -to już przesada -doczytaj powiedziałam pierwsza lekcja jutro ostatnia lekcja -nie -nie wieże jak mogli to nam zrobić -idę polatać jakby co Jula spotkamy się na lecznictwie -ok w razie co cię zawołam Wyszłam w fatalnym humorze ale wtedy zauważyłam jeszcze że coś jest w kopercie usiadłam na łóżku i przeczytałam list Gildia. Kinga! Martwi mnie że ostatnio się zamyślasz jak już wspomniałam jest to niebezpieczne powinniśmy porozmawiać dzisiaj po kolacji przyjdź może zdołam ci pomóc. Czarny Mag Sonea Nie no teraz będę miała wykłady jeszcze o zamyślaniu się super porostu bomba. Miałam ochotę polatać długi lot dopóki nie było czasu na zajęcia dodatkowe był cudowny ośnieżone dachy budynków las wyglądał ponuro oprószony śniegiem bez liści. Ścieżki niby odśnieżane ale i tak miękki puch je już spowił. Spacerujący magowie w różno kolorowych szatach plamy brązu szat nowicjuszy. Na arenie odbywały się teraz jakieś zajęcia. Znowu zaczęło padać słońce z trudem przebijało sie przez chmury ale gdy padło na sopel lodu tańczyły w nim piękne iskierki. Tak pomyślałam wydaje się sielanka ale cóż powinnam się przyzwyczaić tak będzie jeszcze długo. Cudnie było po prostu cudnie dostrzegłam ze paru nowicjuszy przygląda mi sie z zaciekawieniem no tak robiłam swoje ulubione pętle i beczki -Błysk w chmury. ~Kinga ~Jula ~zajęcia się zaraz zaczną ~gdzie jesteś ~przed domem nowicjuszy mieliśmy smoki zostawić ~dobrze odstawie Błyskawice i pójdziemy Szybko wzięłam potrzebne rzeczy i pobiegłyśmy nie mogłyśmy sie doczekać. Dodatkowe uzdrawianie nie jakieś tam super ale po prostu dla tych którym spodobał się przedmiot. Niedługo zostaniecie nauczeni podstawowej techniki rozpoznawania będziecie w lecznicach miały dyżury na początku będzie wam towarzyszył jakiś uzdrowiciel by ocenić czy słuszna diagnoza gdy nabierzecie wprawy co nie liczcie ze potrwa szybko to będziecie już sami odprowadzać oczywiście to świetny trening dla przyszłych uzdrowicieli będziecie parami właśnie żeby jak to powiedzieć diagnoza była bardziej uspokojona. Taki wykłąd nam zafundowano Tu właściwie było tylko omawianie ale było ciekawie. Wychodziłam lekko przygnębiona polubiłam ten przedmiot. No i ciągle sprawa tego w-f. Ach to się nie może dobrze skończyć byłam w mojej szkole największą niezdarą wszechczasów nigdy na biegi i inne zajecia usportowione nie brano mnie i dobrze. Wszyscy sie zdziwili że mam takiego smoka skora ja nie umiem wiele ze sportu. Trudno jakoś wytrzymam ale najpierw. Jedyne co umiem to strzelać z łuku -Kinga -tak Jula -znów się zamyślasz -nie teraz się nie zamyśliłam tylko wściekam sie o ten wf -faalnie wyszło tylko Aniołowa z nas ma szanse tam się czuć dobrze-narzekała Jula -Aneta i Karolina tańczyły kiedyś więc są wygimnastykowane więc też nię będą najgorsze -w naszej klasie jest po za nami tylko 5 dziewczyn -do tego mega wredne -i raczej wysportowane -w naszej klasie naliczę co najmniej 8 przyszłych wojowników -czyli zostałyśmy tylko my -tak to będzie bolesny przedmiot. -przynajmniej pogoda ładna Miała racje nie było pochmurno słońce migotało przyjemnie odbijane od różnych powierzchni -wieczorem czeka mnie jeszcze rozmowa -u współczuje -och bywało gorzej -niby kiedy -kiedy wszyscy nabijali się że umiem tresure wszystkich gatunków -ale teraz jest to przydatne pamiętasz jak miała Aniela problem z uspokojeniem tobie się udało -niby tak ale i tak się nie udało mi przygotować na moje smoczydło -masz racje tego nikt się nie spodziewał były zakłady o smoka ale no wiesz nikt nie wygrał -tak sama właściwie miałam ochote obstawić -to co porobimy -trening -ok Tym razem postanowiłyśmy szalonych sztuczek według nie których nie byłyśmy wysportowane ale spróbowałyśmy chodziło o to żeby podrzucać piłkę jak najwyżej oblecieć ja parę razy wokół niej i złapać tuż nad ziemią zeskakujac ze smoka miało nam to wyrobić refleks. Ćwiczyłyśmy parę godzin. Wróciłam do pokoju w troche lepszym chumorze. Do kolacji robiłam porządki w pokoju wywietrzyłam pościel by mi sie lepiej spało. Otwarłam szeroko okno starłam kurze. Poukładaałam książki. Sprzątnęłam klatkę straszliwca. Wymiotłam z pod łóżka przetarłam szybe w oknie. Zdrapałam sadze z legowiska błyskawicy wytarłam podłoge słowem sprzątnełam wszystko co było możliwe. Ponieważ zbliżała się kolacja rozczesałam włosy obmyłam się w misce. Okno zostawiłam otwarte uchylnie by nadal się wietrzyło zapukałam pokoleji do drzwi we wszystkich pokojach poanował taki sam pożądek wszystkie wpadłyśmy na pomysł by odświerzyć otoczenie żadna nie chciała myśleć o jutrzejszym wychowaniu fizycznym więc zorganizowałyśmy sobie wszelkie możliwe zajęcia. Pora było iść. Smoki zostały dlatego że dziewczyny nie chciały brać skora ja niebiore a mi się nie chciało potem odprowadzić Błyskawicy. Podczas kolacji rozmowa jakoś się nie kleiła żadna nie miało ochoty jeść zmusiłyśmy się do przełknięcia kilku łyżek zupy -Kinga -tak-powiedziałam smętnie -będe czekać na naszej ulubionej ławce -dzięki nawet nie wiesz ile to dla mnie znaczy Robiło się późno wiedziłam że i tak więcej nie zjem przeszłam szybko przez ogród do domu magów. Kiedy znalazłam właściwe mieszkanie zastukałam lekko Drzwi się otwarły ciągle nie mogłam nadziwić się co potrafi magia. Miałam szczęście nie było drugiego czarnrgo maga Ukłoniłam sie -dobrywieczór Czarny Magu Soneo -dobry wieczór Kinga jesteśmy sami nie zwracaj się do mnie Czarny Magu -dobrze Soneo -usiądź Usiadłam na wskazanym fotelu drzwi się za mną zamknęły -Kinga musisz mi jedną rzecz wyjaśnić dlaczego się zamyślasz -zamyślam się ostatnio dlategoo że tyle się wydarzyło i musze sobie to wszystko uporządkować po za tym jak czytam książke to czasami maże i nic do mnie nie dociera -tylko tyle uważasz że uznam że to wszysto -nie tylko -tylko -może okazać się to dziwne ale ja po prostu czuje się troche smutna niby przyzwyczajiłam się do docinek ale wskoczyły na nowy poziom wcześniej to były kłamstwa a teraz to prawda -co według ciebie jest prawdą -chociaż mój wzrost w klasie byłam zawsze najniższa a teraz otaczają mnie sami olbrzymi ludzie -w przeciwieństwie do nich nie wyrosłaś z wieku dziecięcego więc nie rozumiesz ich docinek bądź cierpliwa kiedyś im się znudzi -mam nadzieje -wiem że trapi cie jeszcze coś co to takiego -w podstawuwce obowiązkowy w-f mieli chłopcy u nas w szkole dziewczyny miały zajęcia artystyczna tylko Aniela jest z nas wysportowana -to cie martwi -no i jeszcze jestem strasznie niezdarna każda dziewczyna w semestrze miała jeden miesiąc w-f nie nawidziłam tych lekcji zawsze obrywałam piłką wywracałam się czy coś w tym stylu -nie martw sie kiedyś się to skończy -moge mieć tylko nadzieje -puki masz nadzieje masz po co żyć a teraz wracaj do swych przyjaciółek będą cie na pewno o to wypytywać -dziękuje Wyszłam z domu magów Jula jak obiecała siedziała na ławce było dawno po zmroku -i jak -e nie najgorzej Skróciłam jej całą rozmowę -przejdziemy sie -robi się późno a jutro czeka nas ciężki dzień wracajmy -po za tym nasze smoki się pewnie niecoerpliwią -nie koniecznie -Kinga co wykąbinowałaś -nie chciałam mieć demolki więc odrobina smoczy miętki chyba załatwiła sprawe -spryciara *& * 8 -słyszeliście -nie zwieją nam -smoków nie mają my mamy * 8 * Otoczyła nas zgraja naszej klasy -Jula jak szybko biegasz -mniejwięcej jak ty -to po nas -dlacze Wtedy ich zobaczyła -do domu nowicjuszy mamy jakieś 200 metrów -może zdążymy Rozdział (może kiedyś wezme sie za numeracje Biegłyśmy najszybciej jak potrafiłyśmy ale wywróciłyśmy sie o zaspę już nas doganiali gdy uchwycił mnie smok a Jule drugi. -nic wam nie jest -nie wszystko w porządku Była to pozostała trójka znudziło im się czekanie i poleciały w samą perę Wylądowały przed domem nowicjuszy -dzięki -w samą porę -nie chcę nawet wiedzieć co chcieli nam zrobić Weszłam do pokoju Błyskawica sie ucieszyła byłam taka zmęczona że ledwie się położyłam a już spałam. Rano miałam fatalny humor wkładałam szatę zakładałam buty tak gwałtownie że Błyskawica zabrała mi pas. Usiadłam i siląc się na spokuj -Błyskawica oddaj mi pas Posłusznie położyła go na łóżku i chwyciła siodło w zęby. Założyłam je i podczas lotu przeczytałam gazetę nic ciekawego. Z dziewczynami przeprowadziłam krótki trening. Lekcje były normalne chłopacy byli zdziwieni ciągle nie pojmowali jak mogłyśmy im zwiać. Ale wszystkie teraz nie miałyśmy zamiaru rozstawać sie ze smokiem. I gwizdki cały czas mieć przy sobie. Jest przerwa -Kinga -mchy -chodźmy na przerwę szybciej w końcu jest ładna pogoda Przyspieszyłyśmy kroku. Smoki szły za na mi na dziedzincu pozwoliłyśmy im się oddalić w pobliżu było kilka starszych nowicjuszy miałyśmy gwizdki przy sobie. Stanęłyśmy i otoczyłam nas tarczą była moja kolej robiłyśmy to na zmiane by każda nie marnowała dużo mocy. W środku unosiła się ciemna ale ciepła kula Julii i grzałyśmy się -co mamy zaraz -nie pamiętam ale za trzy godziny wf -nie zapowiada się ciekawie -przyjemnie też nie * 8 * -spójżcie nie mają smoków -my też nie -nas jest 5 ale te małe co one mogą wiedzieć o bijatyce po za tym najwyższa jest od nas niższa -no dobra obejdziemy je i obrzucimy śnieżkami jedyne bezpieczne za dużo magów w okolicy * * 8 Dostałam śnieżką było to bolesne rozejrzałam sie -wołajcie smoki-powiedziałam spokojnie wyciągając gwizdek Śnieżki nas bombardowały magowie nie zwrócili na to uwagi zimą często się to zdarzało. Szybko gwizdnęłam chwile później zobaczyłyśmy pięć lecących smoków. Wylądowały a my szybko wskoczyłyśmy i postanowiono jednogłośnie przerwę przeczekać w powietrzu. Aż pójdą jednak zbliżał się czas pójścia na lekcje a oni nie odchodzili -Kinga twój plan nie działa nie chcą pójść -podlecimy pod sam uniwersytet a tam to już ciężko będzie im nas obrzucić śnieżkami -dobry plan Jula Poleciałyśmy na uniwersytet wylądowałyśmy tam i szybko znalazłyśmy sale do w-f minęło wszystko normalnie. Kiedy kierowałyśmy się do sali żołądki podchodziły nam do gardła. Weszłyśmy jako jedne z pierwszych do sali. Jak się okazało przerobiono jedno z większych nie używanych pomieszczeń na dużą chale do ćwiczeń. W pomieszczeniu obok były sprzęty. Nauczycielem nie był żaden z magów. Dotknełam ramienia Juli ~jak oni sobie wyobrażają że on zapanuje nad grupą nowicjuszy gdy się wkorzai użyją jakiś żartów magicznych ~najwyzej umiemmy sie teraz oślepić i to nie groźnym rozbłyskiem światła ~podgrzać powietrze ~i to tyle ~pamiętaj jutro zaczniemy się uczyć lewitacji ~a w-f mamy 3 razy w tygodniu ~n''ie wygląda to różowo'' Przybyli wszyscy i każdy był zdziwiony że nie widzi maga była to jedna lekcja na której nie musieliśmy się kłaniać. Nauczyciel zaczoł od przeprowadzenia rozgrzewki -przebiegnijcie 5 razy do okoła salii Część osób się zaśmiała -po co -toidiotyzm Okej smoki przynajmniej zostawiono na zewnątrz więc nie było źle -już pamietajcie po każdej lekcji zdaje raport magą wiec dowiedzą się o waszym nie posłuszeństwie Nikt nie oponował i zaczęto biegać ale za kare 10 kółek w szatach mimo że były tyko do połowy to było wyzwanie. Trzeba było opracować technikę ale wiedziałam dla czego istniało ryzyko ataku nie magów ale osób z mieczami i łukami (niedaleko wybrzeża wyspa która nas co jakiś czas atakuje konkretnie jakąś placówkę nie pytajcie dla czego nikt tego nie wie) a ponieważ naszą największą szansą nowicjusza który nie wiele umie posługiwać się magią największa szansa to ucieczka otarłam że szaty nie utrudniają tego bardzo. Potem przysiady i tak dalej podzielił nas na dwie drużyny na szczęście nasza drużyna się nie rozdzieliła. Rzucił piłke i kazał zagrać w zbijaka zasady zakaz przekraczania linii i stawiania tarczy - znam wasze sztuczki a i najważniejsze nie leczyć mi się magią ból to najlepszy nauczyciel od razu zauważyłam ze my jesteśmy głównym celem do gry doszyły jeszcze cztery piłki było ciężko robić uniki w końcu dostałam bardzo bolało bo prostow twarz a drugą w brzuch. Czwarta piłka uderzyła mnie z wielkim impetem w ręke czwarta też w tą samą piąta podcieła mi nogi i wywrociłaPodniosłam sie i zeszłam z boiska a właściwie sie wytoczyłam Jula zostałaz zbita w tym samym czasie ale miała szczęscie bo w rękę. Krew ciekła mi z nosa ale przechyliłam głowe do przodu i ją zatkałam jak uczyli -ej jak się czujesz -obolała ale to nic poważnego Naszczęście lekcja się skończyła. Szłam z ręką przyciśnietą do nosa wyjełam szybko chusteczkę. -nieźle cie poturbowali -to nic takiego Na zewnątrz każda wzieła troche śniegu i przyłożyła do bolącego miejsca troche pomogło na nos Robiło się ciemno odrobiłam lekcje krew nie przestawała lecieć usłyszałam pukanie do drzwi poszłam otworzyć -co powiesz na nocny lot spytała Jula -ni chcę -jeszzcze nie przestała lecieć? -niestety tak -może to z przemęczenia masz racje pójde się położyć -a jak tam twoja ręka -spuchnięta tak jak i pozostałych łącznie z twoją Czyli zauważyła -jeżeli do jutra nie zejdzie nam opuchlizna udajmy się do uzdrowicieli Rozmowa toczyła się w otwartych drzwiach -idcie wszystkie odrazu Skłoniłyśmy się -czarny magu Soneo Zdziwiłyśmy się ją widząc -nie przyszłaś na spotkanie o którym cię poinformowałam kartką Dopiero teraz zauważyłam na łóżku notatke -przepraszam ale jej nie zuważyłam -nic dziwnego z cieknącym nosem i idźcie wszystkie jeśli macie tak jak wy opuchnięte ręce zaraz do uzdrowicieli mogą być złamane al e od czego -dostałyśmy piłkami-powiedziałam -a jej oberwało się najbardziej -widać zawołajcie pozosatałe i idzcie do uzdrowicieli W kilaka sekund znalazłyśmy się wszystkie w komplecie smoki postanowiono zostawić bo nie bezpiecznie bylo leceć trzymając sie jedną ręką W domu uzdrowicieli podeszła jakaś uzdrowicielka -co wam się stało wyglądacie jak siedem nie szczęść -na nowym przedmiocie oberwałyśmy piłkami -a ta tu-Aneta wskazała na mnie ręką-oberwała najbardziej No dobra ale wszyscy muszą to wiedziec? ale ciężko było nie zauważyć że ciągle do nosa przykładam chusteczkę. Zaprowadziła nas do sali i zaczeła od Anieli bo byłą najbliżej. Dotkneł ją -mchy Później kolejną i doszło do mnie -acha kto was przysłał -Czarny mag Sonea-powiedziałam-nie zauważyłam kartki że mam do niej przyjść i postanowiła to sprawdzić -młodszy nabur Kiwnęłyśmy głowami -macie złameane rece nie wiem jak to mozliwe że tego samego dnia co robiłyście -oberwałysmy piłkami na w-f -a ty- powiedziała do mnie-ile razy oberwałaś -pięć -powiedz mi dokładnie w co po kolei jak to było -raz w twarz raz w brzuch dwa razy w rękę i raz w nogi co mnie wywróciło -z iloma piłkami graliście -5 -dobrze zahamuje ci krwawienie z nosa i nastawie i usztywnię wam ręce ale brzuch ciebie będzie bolał przez kilka dni i nie łagodźcie bólu wiem że będzie to kuszące ale dzięki temu nie będziecie ruszali nie potrzebnie zranioną częścią ciała Na szczęście oberwałyśmy w lewe ręce na stawiona nam je i szłyśmy spowrotem do pokoi. Dowiedziałam się przy okazji że kości magów zrastają się szybko za 2 tygodnie zdejmą nam gips. Zasnęłam w końcu zmęczona długim dniem rano był mały kłopot jak ubrać się bez sprawnej jednej ręki gdy każdy ruch sprawiał ból w końcu postanowiłam zacisnąć żeby ale cuda wianki zaczęły się podczas zawiązywania pasa. Lotów nam zakazano do czasu zdjęcia gipsu. Cudownie torbę przypięłam do Błyskawicy. Czekałam w umuwionym miejscu szybko powędrowałyśmy do sali okazało sie że więcej uczniów ma gips * 8 * -zwołałem to zebranie ze względu na niebezpieczny raport uzdrowiceli dotyczący nowicjuszy-odezwał się Lorlen Jak zwykle stałam obok Akkarina w ciszy licząc że nie będę musiała wygłosić opini -Arcymistrzyni Vinaro mogłaś by go przedstawić -tak wczoraj po pierwszej lekcji nowego przedmiotu do domu uzdrowicieli zgłosiło się 20 nowicjuszy z różnymi uszkodzeniami ciała było 9 złamań 6 krwotoków z nosa i 6 skręceń -przepraszam że przerwę ale to już 21 -jedna z nowicjuszek doznała i krwotoku z nosa i złamania ręki -miał to być bezpieczny przedmiot -miał ich nauczyć sprawności w razie zagrożenia a niestawiać ich w zagrożeniu Jak zwykle poczułam dotyk na ramieniu ~co o tym sądzisz ~wiedziałam że będzie tak od początku w końcu w każdej grupie jest pare wyrzutków więc na nich będą się mścić jest też pare osób słabzych ~zaskakujące -w jednej grupie pięć osób miało złamane ręki ~niech zgadne te młodsze dziewczyny ~sprawdzam na bierząco ich postępy radzą sobie świetnie ale otwarta wrogość ~no tak ~nie rozstają się na szczęście ze smokami ` nie na długo smoki przy nowicjuszach obowiązują od stycznia do końca lutego ~przynajmniej chodzą razem Zwróciłam uwage na kłótnie Lorlenowi w końcu udało sie uspokojić ich -przeprowadźmy głosowanie kto jest za tym by przedmiot usunąć podniosło się kilka rąk Odezwała sie Vinara -lepiej go zostawić ale niech będzie obecny tam uzdrowiciel albo inny mag dzieciaki akurat grały w grę gdzie miały nauczyć się uników ponieważ nie miały odpowiedniego nadzoru chciały dokuczyć wyżutką grup * 8 8 Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania